


The Language of Gods and Sin

by Sundolyn



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Deckerstar - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Douchifer, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lucifer, Jealous Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Redemption, Multi, Other, POV Chloe, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer, Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexy Times, Some Humor, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 65,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundolyn/pseuds/Sundolyn
Summary: They all said sex with the Devil was the best night of their lives.What if it wasn't the best night of Chloe's life?





	1. A Devil of a Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds the morning after sex with the Devil is hell.

What if it wasn’t the best night of her life?

 

Chapter #1

Chloe

“Good Morning, Detective.” His body melded to my back in a way he would have never dared before last night. He whispered in my ear, “Something was noticeably missing from my bed this morning. In fact, the security system showed a departure precisely thirty minutes after I had succumbed to a much needed slumber.”

I didn’t respond to him. It was Lucifer. This wasn’t going to be easy. Moments like this flashed through my mind before I surrendered last night, but he was my only focus. His pain more important than the torture I’d endure from him.

His arousal pressed against my hip. He certainly hadn’t lied about stamina. “I guess you could say, Detective, we still haven’t slept together, with your early departure and all.” His lips caressed my ear.

I suppressed a shiver. I couldn’t let him get to me.

“Your scent is so delightful this morning.” His nose grazed the side of my neck. “You smell like me.” His finger played across my hip. “Let me put your mind at ease, Detective. I don’t carry any diseases, and I can’t get you pregnant. Last night was an unusual experience for me.  I’m usually a safety first kind of Devil, but not because it’s necessary. I like to set a good example and it makes for easy clean up, especially with multiple partners. But you… you made me lose control. I can’t remember that ever happening.”

I pulled away of his overheated embrace.  “Lucifer, we can’t do this now. We have to work.” I walked to the dead body that lay prone on the side walk. “Ella, what do you got?” I stared at the forensics expert, hoping engagement with her would save me from further contact with Lucifer.

From her crouched position, she glanced over at me and stated, “Thirty year-old male, blunt force trauma to the skull. Looks like maybe some kind of hammer.” She looked up at Lucifer. A silent exchange occurred between them, and then Ella grinned. “No way. Finally! She gave it up to the Devil.” She all but pounced with the enthusiastic high-five she gave him.

Turning to look at him, he smirked and nodded his head like a child who had just eaten his favorite ice cream.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake.” I turned my back on them.

“What’s his sake got to do with any of this? He wasn’t there last night. It wasn’t his name on your lips. It was mine.” His hand rested on my back and inhaled deeply. “Oh, I do love your scent, Detective. You wear me so well. I should make sure you smell this delectable every day.” His lips descended on my neck, but I dodged him, coaxing a frustrated sound from his throat.

“Would you focus?” I turned to face him full-on and with a strained whisper charged, “Look, we work together. You can’t go around telling everyone we slept together. It’s highly in appropriate.”

“But you were married to Dan. Surely, everyone knew you two had sex. You do have a child together. Your marriage was a public declaration of your sexual liaisons. An advertisement, if you will.” His sly grin and suggestive tone irritated me.

“But you and I aren’t married, are we, Lucifer?” My words erupted on a punctuated growl. 

“You don’t need to be married to do what we did last night. I think we’ve put that theory to rest.”

“Yes, but it’s not anyone else’s business.” His puzzled expression caused me to shake my head.

“Are you saying that you want to hide the fact that we had sex? Or is it a proposal you seek?” With a raised eyebrow, he awaited my response.

I gritted my teeth. His name erupting as a scold. “Lucifer…” I rubbed my temples, wishing I could will him away. “I’m saying what’s done is done. It’s time to move on.”

He cocked his head to the side. “But Detective…”

“Can we please talk about this later?”

Ella, who had been taking in the entire exchange, tapped Lucifer on the shoulder. “You know, she has a point, Luci. If you want it to happen again, you might want to keep it all on the down-low, if you know what I mean.” She winked at him.

“Good point, Miss Lopez.” He turned to me and bowed his head. “My sincere apologies, dear Detective. I’ll strive to be more discreet.”

“Thank you. But it’s not happening again.”

He straightened like an arrow. “What? You can’t be serious?”

I walked away.

His whine carried on the wind. “Detective…”

 


	2. The Devil is in the Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is confronted by a perplexed Lucifer.

CHAPTER 2

Chloe

 

The “day after” with Lucifer was literal Hell. I should’ve guessed fucking the Devil would result in nothing less.

Trixie and I sat for dinner. “Monkey, use your spoon like this with spaghetti.”  I twirled my fork using the spoon as a guide. Trixie fumbled through the process, but soon delighted in slurp free meal. “How was school today, honey?”

She finished chewing and then swallowed. “Good. We are doing show and tell on Friday. Jackson is bringing his dad.  He’s a fire fighter. I was wondering…” She trailed off.

“What Monkey? Do you want me to go and talk about police work?”

She starred done at her plate. “Not exactly. I was… I mean… Do you think Lucifer… would…”

At that exact moment the front door swung open and in walked the Devil himself. “What is it you desire of me, child?”

I stood and pointed at him. “Not now. Don’t even.  Not with her here. Really, you could learn to knock.”

He took a seat beside Trixie and ignored me.  “No worries, Detective. I wouldn’t dream discussing our secrets in front of the child. I am the model of discretion, remember?”

Trixie looked up at me. “What secrets, Mommy?”

“Nothing, sweetheart. Lucifer, did you need something?”

“I’ll get to that later.” He kneeled in front of Trixie. “Now little, Trixister, tell me what is you want of me?”

“There is no need.”  I focused on Trixie.  “Monkey, Lucifer is very busy, and he really can’t be your show and tell… item? Person? Whatever?”

“Well, last least one Decker woman is willing to show me off and tell all about me.”

My eyes narrowed on him. “Not a good idea, Lucifer.  Remember how much you dislike children. It will be an entire room filled with them. All focusing their attention on you.”

He patted Trixie on the back.  They both looked please with their defiance. “What’s the date, child?”

“Friday.”

“It would be my pleasure.” He ruffled her hair.

I set my plate in the sink and began to rinse it. “Lucifer… What exactly are going doing to tell a room full of children about yourself?”

“Well, I guess I can wow them with my Devilish ways.”

I fixed my penetrating stare on him. “You can’t tell them you’re the Devil.”

Lucifer stood. “Of course, not. I’ll tell all about how you and I solve crimes.”

“And when one them asks if you’re the Devil?”

Lucifer picked up Trixie’s plate and handed it to me. “I will, of course, tell them the truth. Just as I’ve been telling you from the beginning and none of them will believe a word of it. So, I fail to see the issue.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to will away a Lucifer induced headache. “Hey, Monkey, why don’t you go finish your homework while I have a chat with Lucifer?”

“OK.”  She wrapped hers arms around him.  “Thanks, Lucifer. It’s going to be so cool.”

He uncharacteristically returned her embrace. “Indeed, child.” He smirked at me as she hurried up the stairs.

He walked to stand beside me in the kitchen, invading my personal space, before snaking a hand around my waist.

“Lucifer, why are you doing this?”

“What? Showing my physical appreciation for you or my willingness to enter a den of pre-pubestant, snot-nosed miscreants for her amusement?"

“Both.”

His other arm encircled my waist, and he buried his nose in my hair. “I would think it’s obvious, Detective.”

“Nothing is obvious with you.”

“I just want to give my women all they desire.” He pressed his desire against my ass.

 _All his darlings_. I thought to myself. “Lucifer… We are not your women,” I whined with irritation.

He pulled me tighter against him and buried his nose in my hair. “Why did you leave me?”

“Because I’m not one of them.”

“Who, love? I don’t understand.” He brushed my hair over my shoulder.

“Your one night stands.”

He breathed in deeply. “Of course, you’re not, that’s what makes it all the more puzzling. I wanted to give the night of your life, not just several hours. Morning sex is part of the package.”

Package? Really? “That’s exactly why I left. I wasn’t there to buy a ‘package,' Lucifer.”

His ran his fingers over the contours of my torso until they rested under the heft of my breast. “Plus, if remember, I have some catching up to do. I really don’t know what came over me. I’m never so needy. Detective, I’ve never been so selfish.”

I raised an eyebrow.  “That’s hard to believe.”

“You wound me. I don’t allow anyone to leave my bed unsatisfied, and I’m always last to take my pleasure. I draw out their pleasure and feed on it. There is always a tit… for tat and all that, darling. But because I was such a greedy sod, I owe you several pleasurable experiences.”

“I came Lucifer. You did your job. You wowed me with your sexual prowess. No need for a tally sheet. Transaction complete. Score settled. So, don’t worry yourself.”

I tried to wiggle out his arms, but he wouldn’t allow it. Instead he turned me and gazed into my eyes. “We’ll ignore how unfair you're being... But, really…you’re upset about last night?” He studied my expression. “I told you love, you are safe.”

I tried to hide the tears, but the traitorous bastards escaped. “Not that. I’m not upset. Well …maybe.  Not at you. More so at me. I should have known better.”

He raised an eyebrow, apprehension furrowing his brow. “This is new. I see regret in your eyes. You regret sleeping with me, Chloe? Seems I'm finding myself in more uncharted waters.”

I closed my eyes trying to figure out how to explain this to him. “Yes. No. Parts of it I loved, and parts of it… not so much.”

Concern laced his features, “I didn’t hurt you, did I? Show me.” His hands tugged at my shirt trying to inspect me.

I placed my hand on his arm. “No. Nothing like that. Lucifer..." I inhaled, needing strength. "When I arrived last night you were broken. I wanted to hold you. To comfort you. Sometimes I feel so powerless around you. Like there’s nothing I can do. I wanted to heal you. To let you know I was there for you.”

“That’s why you offered yourself to me?”

“Yes. When I saw the tears in your eyes, my heart broke. I would have done anything to help put you back together. To you sex is a language. I wanted to communicate with you in a way I knew you’d understand. I gave you my body to help you find peace, if only for that moment.”

His glossy eyes stared back. “I…”

“I didn’t have sex with you, Lucifer. I gave you my love in a way I thought you’d understand best – wrapped in metaphors and sex. I wanted… no, needed, you to take what you needed from me. I didn’t want anything in return. Honestly, Lucifer, had everything stopped after you finished, it would have been exactly what it was meant to be. It would have been perfect.”

“I don’t understand.” His brow furrowed, while brushing a strand of hair from my face. “I hadn’t even attempted to fulfill your desires, but had drown you in my seed, thrice over. You hadn’t taken your pleasure from me."

“But I did.  That’s what you don’t understand. I derive an enormous amount of pleasure from helping you. When I can take away your pain. What I desired last night… was for you to feel loved.”

He pressed his forehead against mine. “I did. I felt it, Chloe. So much love. In so many ways. But I wanted you to enjoy it too.”

“Lucifer, I did enjoy it.  I got to touch you. Connect with you. Be there for you. Express my love for you with my body. With my words. Last night wasn’t about orgasms, it was about finding solace in each other. When you started calling me, darling, like you call everyone else, and then insisted on reciprocating like it was some kind of transaction, it felt cheap. I gave in because you are a talented lover, Lucifer, but what was intended to be making love, became transactional sex. A favor for favor. I would have never given you my body for that. It’s why I haven’t slept with you before last night. To me, sex is pleasure, yes, but it’s also so much more. I didn’t stay because I needed you to know that’s not who I am. I refuse to be part of your routine.”

“Oh Chloe, I’m so sorry. It’s just my other lovers always desire things I can do for them. It’s the only reason they want me. No one is ever concerned about my needs without wanting something in return. Don’t you understand... The only way I get my desires fulfilled is by fulfilling theirs first.”

“I know. I never wanted to be your lover, Lucifer. I wanted to be your…” What did I want? “Has it occurred to you the reason you decided to take me so many times was because for the first time in your very long existence, you were allowed to feel your own desire and not mine. It never really occurred to me before, since for humans the only way we can fulfill each other desires is by considering each other and communicating. Your ability allows to pull forth desires without the effort of figuring out what your partner wants. Perhaps you're more human than you think.”

He paused considering my words. “Perhaps you’re right. You consumed me and allowed me to take what I needed. When I realized I had been taking too much, I didn’t know what to do. I never leave a debt unpaid.”

“Lucifer, my love was a gift. I didn’t want repaid. That’s what ruined everything. I didn't make a deal with the Devil. I made love with Lucifer.”

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine. “Chloe, how will I ever know when you need something from me?”

“Just talk to me, Lucifer. Communicate with me. Last night, you were so insistent about taking care of me, I gave in, but only so I didn’t take away from what we had already done. I didn’t want us to fight. I had already seen your spirits lift. But when you focused on me, it felt… I don’t know… rehearsed, like just another body, and who I am seemed to play little in process.”

He bowed his head and sighed. “You know that’s furthest thing from the truth. I never meant for you to feel that way. I’m so sorry.”

I rubbed his back. “I know.  After Hot Tub High School, finding someone to sleep with wasn’t hard. But I found so many people out there just want to use my body for physical release. I’m not talking about not returning the favor. I’m talking about one and dones.”

He wrapped his arms tighter around me. “Chloe…”

“I can’t tell you the number of men who tried to get me into bed just so they can say they banged the Hot Tube High School chick. I felt used, whether I got an orgasm or not. I never wanted to feel that way about you. Unfortunately, I can’t separate my emotions from sex, like other people.  That’s why I refused to sleep with you. But last night, you weren’t Lucifer, the playboy nightclub owner, you were my friend, my companion who was hurting, who needed me and sometimes words can only communicate so much. So, I’m sorry, I didn’t make that clear.”

He nuzzled his face into my hair. “You are different. You always have been.  Do you honestly think I’d still be here if I only wanted sex?”

“That’s the thing, Lucifer. I don’t know why you're here. Why you keep coming back. None of it makes sense. I was sort of surprised you showed up at the crime scene today.”

He pulled away to look into my eyes. “You thought I wouldn't want you after last night?”

“I thought there was a good chance. With the mystique gone and all.”

“Nothing could be further from the truth. If anything, I’m more intrigued. The things you made me feel…” He pulled me into a tight hug. Holding my head against his chest, allowing me to feel his building sobs. “I thought you were angry with me for forgetting the condom.”

“No, again, I was angry with myself about that.  I’m never so irresponsible. I should have insisted, but you were so intense and my only focus. By the time I remembered, it was too late.”

He kissed my hair.  “You really are safe.  I wouldn’t put you danger, I swear.  If you don’t want to take my word for it, we’ll go get you tested to put your mind at ease. With my other partners, I actually prefer the barrier. Of course, before condoms were invented and in hell, things were different. I can’t pass disease to you. In all these millennia, I’ve never fathered a child. I needed to feel you, with nothing between us. I’ve never had that desire with any of my lovers.”

I sighed and relaxed in his embrace. “OK. I’ll take you up on your offer. It has been in the back of my mind.”

 “We’ll go together. I want to be there for you. But I assure you, you are perfectly fine.” He placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away from him just enough, so he could look in my eyes. “Thank you.” He rubbed his lips against mine in a soft kiss. “I don’t say this lightly, Chloe, I’ve never experienced anything like last night. My reactions weren’t typical and you’re right, I panicked.” Cupping my face in his hands, he caressed my cheek with his thumb. “I felt your love, Chloe. If that’s what you intended, it was received.  It was dizzying, intoxicating and overwhelming. But I kept taking from you, I could have all night. You felt so good. So peaceful. Something I could easily become addicted to. I had to force myself to consider you. I was lost in how you made me feel.  I never meant it to be transactional. It was just that for the first time, I wasn’t sure what to do. I didn’t know how to give you to in return.”

“You don’t ever have to. I didn’t need anything last night. I wasn’t hurting. I wasn’t even horny. I was there to help mend you.  See that’s something you don’t understand since you don’t have relationships. Give and take doesn’t happen in the span of twenty-four hours. It happens over years. You become what each other needs when the other is weak. I’m sorry, if it feels like I misled you. I don’t regret what I did. I love you, Lucifer, but this is why I can’t be what you need.”

The look in his eye was mesmerizing.  It was as though he were trying to stare into my soul. “Oh, I think you’re wrong, Detective. I think you’re exactly what I need.” His lips crashed against mine in a wave of passion. His hands pulled my shirt free from the waist band of my pants.

“Lucifer… please… stop.  Trixie is here.”

He took a deep breath. “When I walked up to you this morning, I could still smell myself on your skin. Part of me inside of you. I kept thinking that’s how I want you to always be. As soon as I caught the scent of our sex, I immediately felt that same love from the night before. What we did. Only us. For the first time, I appreciated sex for more than the high. The comfort you gave me was still with me this morning. Lust doesn’t last like that.”

I smiled, realizing just how emotionally inexperienced he was.  He claimed to be immortal, but moments like this challenged his assertion.

He craned his neck to align with my ear. “Chloe, I’ve never experienced love in my very long existence. Not parental or romantic. I need you to teach me how to love you.”

“Called forth the stars, lead a rebellion in Heaven, retired as Lord of Hell, but something as simple human as love eludes you?”

“It’s a gift from my Father to humanity. His own children weren't so fortunate. Chloe, you’re making me more human every day. Please…I don’t want to stop feeling this way. I’d like you in my bed every night if you’d have me." He cupped the side of my face with his palm. "I did want to ask you…”

“What’s that?”

“Did you mean what you said when we were on the balcony?”

“Yes.”

“You believe I’m the Devil?”

“I want to believe. It’s hard for me without proof, but I have faith. Does that count?” I tilted my head taking in his expression.

“More than you’ll ever know.”

“Well, why don’t you stick around. We can get Trixie to bed, perhaps I can come up with a new lesson.”

“Oooo, hot teacher, Lucifer likes.” He kissed me softly on the cheek and then his smile quickly transformed into something more serious. “Chloe, I’m going to cock things up. It’s me, after all.  It’s so new and exciting.  Please don’t give up on me.”

“I won’t. But I might shoot you from time to time.”

The smile that spread across his face, made it all worth it. “Love, I have more effective ways of penetrating me if that’s what you desire.”


	3. Kill the Devil's Darlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finally seals the deal with the Devil, but it doesn't turn out as expected.  
> Flashback to their night together.

Chapter 3

 

The night before

 

The elevator door, to Lucifer’s penthouse, opened.  His voice echoed from the darkness. “Detective, you need to leave.”

The scent of alcohol and cigarettes mingled with the fresh air blowing in through the open doors to his balcony.  His rumpled hair, a silhouette against the glow of the city below. Bracing himself against the railing, he said on a growl, “Chloe, if you’re ever going to listen to me, this is the time.”

The use of my first name was a warning, but I was not his to command. I felt no obligation to heed his request.  With silent steps, I approached him.

His shirt was stained with blood, lacerations covering his face.

“Lucifer, you’re hurt.” I clutched his shirt, trying to inspect him for wounds.

He grabbed my wrists, pinning my arms behind me. His body pressed against mine. Eyes dark. So much pain in his expression. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Lucifer, please. We don’t have time for this. Let me help you.” I tried to pull free from his grasp, but it proved impossible.

He lips grazed the shell of my ear as he breathed, “It’s not my blood.” He tightened his hold on me, not allowing me to see his face.

I whispered, “Who?”

His fingers trembled against my wrists.  His chest pressed firmly against mine, shook with suppressed sobs, but he didn’t answer.

“Tell me.”

“Why, Detective? So you can punish me? So you can solve the case? Have one more conviction under your belt?”

I wanted to see his expression, to touch his face, but he held me in a vice like grip.  If it were anyone else, I would have been frightened, but this was Lucifer. This was his pattern. His self-loathing pushed me away. He looked worse than I had ever seen him.  He needed me. He needed what only I could do, but he’d never ask.

“Is that what you want?  Do you want me to punish you?”

“I deserve it.”

I was still enveloped in his considerable height, pressed to his chest unable to touch him. “Close your eyes, Lucifer.”

“Why?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes. It’s me I don’t trust.”

I pressed my cheek against his, my words caressing his skin. “I’m not here to judge you, Lucifer. Give me your confession. Trust me with your guilt. Tell me what you’ve done.”

He sighed. “You’re not my priest, Detective.  There is no absolution for the Devil.”

I needed to meet him in his world, where he was drowning in pain. To speak the language he understood. “You might be damned, but I’m not. Let me decide.”

“I can’t.”

“I’m not here to save you, Lucifer, you don’t need saving. I’m not here to condemn you. You do fine job of that yourself. I’m here as your partner. Honor me, Lucifer, by sharing your pain with me. Show me who I am to you. Tell me your secret.”

His embrace strengthen and the resulting pain—an apt metaphor for his acquiescence. His voice shaky and distant. “I killed my brother.”

I ached to caress his face, to comfort him, but all I could give him were words. “Was he an angel?”

“Yes.” Air escaped his lips on a hiss.

Allowing him a moment to settle, I carefully asked my next question, directing him to what I needed him to see. “Why did he deserve it?”

Lucifer’s tears fell like rain in soft drops against my neck. “I did it to protect you.”

My breath halted, but only for a moment, allowing a pool of Lucifer’s tears to stream over my clavicle and between my breasts.

A sob tore through his chest. “He tried to kill you. He had the sword. He was going to send me back to hell.”

“Did he attack you?”

“Yes.”

“But this sword? It was special? It killed him even though he was an angel?”

“Yes. I couldn’t see any other way.” His face pressed hard against mine. “I’ve never killed before. I’ve finally become what everyone thinks I am.”

“Not everyone.” I paused. “Lucifer, I’m only going to ask you one more thing, but I need the truth. Tomorrow, we’ll pretend like I never asked, but right now, I need to know.”

He sighed, “You already know I’m the Devil, and now a murderer, what could possibly be more destructive that we would need to forget?”

“Do you love me?”

He inhaled sharply. His words laced with warning. “Well played, Detective. Perhaps, someday you’ll take your place beside me as my bride in hell, and we can have some real fun. Your torture game is spot on. Wait until I’m too weak to resist. Bravo.”

“Lucifer, I’m not torturing you, I’m trying to prove a point.”

“What a sharp point indeed, Detective.”

It hadn’t escaped my notice that even in his irritation he hadn’t released me and he hadn’t denied it. “We can spend the rest of lives explaining away and denying everything, but that’s tomorrow. Right now, I need to know if you love me.”

His jaw clenched. It wasn’t going to work. He couldn’t stand being any more vulnerable.  I needed to lead him through the pain. I needed to be vulnerable for him.

“Lucifer?”

“Yes?”

“I have a confession, will you hear it?”

“I’m not a priest, Chloe. Punishment, not redemption, remember?”

“Not what I’m asking. Will you, Lucifer Morningstar, hear me?”

“If I must.”

“I’m a murderer too.”

“Chloe…” His muscle flexed as though he were going to push me away.

“Shhhh… I’m not done. Don’t move.” I didn’t want him to look at me just yet. “I’ve killed in the line of duty, thinking in that moment, there was no other way, only to realize after the fact, there may have been.”

“Not the same.”

“You need to wait until I’m done. That’s how this works.”

“My apologies, please continue.”

My neck and arms grew stiff from the confinement’s of Lucifer embrace. “So, I’m a murderer, just like you. But I can’t claim to be the Devil.”

“I am one of a kind, I’m afraid.”

I ignored his interruption.  “Good thing you’re the Lord of Hell, because you’d make a shitty priest.”

“I think we can safely say, I’m not qualified.”

“Do you know what’s worse than being the Devil?”

“Nothing.  I exist to be the very example of the worst.”

“I can think of something.”

“Go on, Detective, I’m curious.  What could be worse than being the leader of the damned?”

“You can’t control you’re the Devil.  It was a role thrust upon you.  One you had no choice but to accept. You became symbol of evil, forced to spend your existence punishing and condemning. It is you burden. Your punishment.”

“You’re finally opening your eyes, Detective.”

“Wait… I’m not done.”  I took a deep breath, knowing that once I jumped, there was no going back. “Now imagine for one moment, the Devil is all you say he is.  The embodiment of evil. But someone had a choice. It wasn’t a burden, but a decision. An expression of free will. They looked at the Devil, and all he represents, all his flaws, his mistakes and chose to love him anyway. A willful, deliberate devotion to him. Surely, that’s worse.”

The first tear re-saturated the dried salty line on my neck.

“Let’s say she knew he was in danger, just as she would do for her own child, she would kill or die for him without question. Without regret. Surely that surpasses anything the Devil represents since he has no control over what he is. If the Devil is all the things you say, is she to be condemned for loving him?” I pressed my lips against his ear. “It doesn’t matter. She doesn’t care. She does it all because she loves him.” Droplets fell from my eyes and cascaded over my cheeks. “I love you, Lucifer. Tell me, does loving you make me undeserving being loved? Does it make me a monster?”

He loosened his grip, stepped back and straightened. For the first time, I stared into his eyes. A mix of wonder and pain stared back.

“Does it, Lucifer?  I need you to answer me.”

“No.” He closed his eyes in defeat.

“Then the same is true for you. You deserved to be loved. Let me love you.”

I wiped my tears on my sleeve and glanced down at his shirt. I needed to prove him wrong, there was absolution for the Devil. I grabbed his hand. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

He followed, without comment. When we reached the bathroom, I stepped into the shower and turned the water on. When I returned to him he had been staring at me like I were an apparition. I slipped his coat jacket from his shoulders and reached for the buttons of his blood stained shirt. One by one until they were free, he scrutinized my ministrations. Pulling the garment free from his waistband, it cascaded to the floor. I gathered the hem of his undershirt and without prompting he bend to allow me to pull it over his head.

When I reached for his belt, I half expected his snarky retort, but it never came. I guided him to the bench outside his shower, urged him to sit, and then removed his shoes and socks. With his hand in mine, I coaxed him to rise.  Even when my hand reached for his button, lower the zipper and slid is trouser and underwear to the floor, his expression never changed.

I kicked off my shoes and socks, wiggled out of my pants and pulled my shirt over my head, and then clutched his hand. In only my bra and underwear, I looked up into his eyes and said, “Let me wash it all away. Let me clean you.”

He followed my lead and soon waves of water flowed over his chest, down his arms and legs, taking with it the evidence of his guilt.

We both watched as the swirling streaks of red disappeared down the drain. With the body wash I anointed him, leaving no part untouched. His body reacted to my touch, but he did not. 

I turned off the water, retrieved a towel and ran the soft textile over every muscle. He was beautiful. It was impossible not to appreciate him. After wiping the droplets from my body, I grasped his hand.  “Come on, you need some rest.” He followed me without so much as a word.

With the cover pulled back, I eased him into the bed, pulling up the covers to his chest. His gaze never left my face. I cupped his cheek. “I—”

He grabbed my arm. “Don’t go. Please.”

“I won’t.  I’m just going to go clean up, and I’ll be right back.” Wanting that to be the last time he ever saw is brother’s blood, I found a bag behind the bar and returned to the bathroom. The blood mixing with the moist air of the shower, bled onto my clothes. I collected each garment, shoved them in the bag and tied it shut. I would burn them later.

Before returning, I opened Lucifer’s closet, took off my wet bra and underwear and pulled one of his white long sleeve dress shirts over my head. As my feet padded against the cold floor, I resigned to give him whatever he needed. I reached the bed and crawled under the covers.

His arms extended, clutching me, pulling me to him. My back pressed against his chest. He threaded his fingers with mine and entwined our hands in front me holding me in a vice like grip. His hardness pressed against my ass. Tonight was about reaching him in his world. He spoke the language of gods and sin. Sex was his native tongue.

Offering myself to him, I lifted and rested my leg on his hip, opening myself to him. He shifted, his cock grazing the wetness that collected at my sex.

He hissed. “Chloe?”

“Yes?”

“I—” His shaft twitched against my folds.

“Yes, Lucifer. Ask me.”

He inhaled a shaky breath. “Does she love the Devil enough to allow him to defile her body?”

“She doesn’t see it that way, she’s inviting him to share her body, his pain, her love.”

He rubbed his cock back and forth in against my sex without penetrating me. “But does he have a choice? He is the Devil, after all, pure Evil. Isn’t it the ultimate sin to taint a creature sent from heaven?”

“Perhaps, if it wasn’t what she desired. Ask me. Ask me what I desire, Lucifer?”

His hips moved against my ass, sliding his cock back and forth between my opening and clit. “Oh Chloe…” He moaned. “What is it you truly desire?”

“You.”

With one flex of his hips, he buried himself in me.

A gasp escaped my lip. So full. I groaned.

He didn’t move at first.  Savoring our union. “Chloe, do you feel that?”

I was difficult not to. Gooseflesh broke out across my skin, and the flutters in my stomach overwhelmed me. “Yes.” A stifling sense of completion. How things were meant to be.

His hips set a rhythm. Sliding in and out. “So wet. Your body wants me.”

I corrected, “I want you, Lucifier.”

“You naughty girl, you finally decided to fuck with the Devil.”

Another moan escaped my lips. “Yes.”

“You wanted me inside you.”

“Yes.”

“Who is inside you, Chloe? Tell me.”  His words urgent.

“Lucifer. You are.”

“You know I’m the Devil?” His body trembled against mine. The energy a mix of nerves and exhilaration.

“Yes. But you’re also my partner and my friend.”

“Yet, you still invited me into your body.”

“Yes.”

“Fuck.” He grunted. “So sorry.” A deep thrust and his legs stiffened, his fingers crushing mine as warmth flooded inside me, filling me. “Tell me, Chloe. Tell me again.”

I unwound my hands from his and turned to face him. I rested my hand against his stubble. “What is it you desire, Lucifer?”

“You. I want you to love me.” His hands caressed my face. But unlike every other time he touched me, there was no hesitation.

“I do.”

It wasn’t but a few minutes and he was hard again. He grasped my wrists and rolled me onto my back.  “I need to see your face. I want to look into your eyes when I fill you again.”

I spread my legs, granting him access and without hesitation he sheathed himself within me.

Long languid strokes stretched me over and over again, while he held my wrists pinned to the bed above my head. The intensity of his stare captivated me. “Give yourself to me.”

“I can’t.”

He paused.  Hips ceasing movement. “Why?”

I grinned. “I can’t give you something you already have.”

A slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He rolled his hips forward is a punishing thrust.

He closed his eyes and tossed back his head. “I’ve never felt like this. Mmmm…” His mouth closed over mine giving way to a frantic kiss. “I need you.”

“You have me.”

“It’s like… you’re like… Never… Oh… fuck.” He bit his lip. “So good.”

He cupped my face with both hands and began driving into me hard and fast.  “It’s you.  I can’t believe it you. Chloe… Chloe… I’m fucking you. Taking you. I’m inside you.” He rambled trying to convince himself.

“Let go, Lucifer.”

“Do you want me to come, Chloe?”

“Yes.”

“Where?”

“Inside me.”

“You want me to fill you again?”

“Yes.”

One more deep thrust and his back arched, muscles tensed and he pulsed inside me. Another surge of warmth.  

His lips latched onto my throat, sucking, licking in between gasping for air. On his orgasmic high his hips began to rock again as his declarations flowed.  “I can’t believe you’re real. So different. So good. Intoxicating.” He continued fucking me, until final moments of release when he stared, into my eyes and declared, “I can’t believe I’ve denied you the words. But you have to be able to feel how much I love you.” Another thrust bathed me once again in his desire, his body collapsing onto of mine.

I wanted to believe his words, but found it wise, to never believe orgasm induced declarations. My mind drifted to the fact that I never made him promise that my confession would disappear tomorrow. I told him I’d die for him, what’s enduring his torment compared to that? At least that what I had to tell myself.

He rolled on to his back and pulled the back of my hand to his lips, before pulling me to him. “I love you, Chloe.” His breathing heavy.

“I love you too.” Listening to the sound of his heart, comforted me.

He pressed his lips to mine. “I don’t deserve you.”

“If that’s true, are you prepared to deny me what I truly desire?”

He arched an eyebrow. “Love, did you just attempt to trap the Devil?”

“Trap is a bit dramatic don’t you think. Just pointing out your self-loathing and my desire are at odds. So which one will the Devil commit to fulfilling?”

“You are so delightfully wicked, I’m beginning to think you were made for me.”

He scooted up the bed, demeanor changing. The devilish smile returning to his face. “Where are my manners? It seems you made me quite the distracted Devil. I’ve never indulged myself first, let alone thrice over, but it seems you make me do things I normally wouldn’t do. Now darling, tell me what you desire. I’m looking forward to returning the favor.”

Darling? Never thought I’d long for him to call me “Detective.” Favor? My heart sank.

“I believe, all my desires have been fulfilled.”

“But you haven’t taken your pleasure from me. That’s part of deal.” He trailed the backs of his fingers over my tips of my nipples, over my stomach and rested on the mound between my legs. “Let me make you scream my name. Really, come now, darling… I insist.”

Deal? Darling? So much for connection. I should have known he would see sex as transactional. If this were a horny romp, I would have insisted on his reciprocation. But that isn’t what this was.  It wasn’t what I was giving him. I gave him my body, not for pleasure, but for him to lose himself long enough to collect his pieces and put himself back together. Seems my plan may have worked a little too well. Lucifer was back, but this wasn’t my Lucifer, this was everyone else’s.

“Would you like my fingers? Perhaps a quick clean up and I’ll use my mouth or my cock is ready for another go. Tell me how you’d like me to pleasure you. Normally, I’d already know, but with you, I’m going to need some guidance.” He wasn’t going to relent.

I didn’t regret being there for him, but was saddened that he’d never understand sex with me, and I couldn’t be what he needed.

He nuzzled my neck, kissing a line to my ear. His body pressed against mine. His breathing heaving. Fingers playing over my inner thigh served as splendid distractions.

If I didn’t surrender, we end up in an argument and that was the last thing he needed. I closed my eyes and willed myself to be in the moment with him. “Just touch me.”

“Like this?” His fingers played over my sex spreading his release from slit to clit and back. “I think you made me forget who I was. Normally, I’m not so careless. But I like feeling me on you, in you.” He pressed two fingers into me. “I’m not usually possessive, Detective, but something inside me is dying to take you downstairs and fuck you in the middle of Lux for all to see. I want them all to see you’re mine.” His thumb pressed again my clit, and increased the tempo of his fingers.

Something about his fantasy lit a fire, making easier to succumb to lust, I surrendered to his masterful hands. Lucifer really could pull out desires I didn’t know I had, regardless of my immunity to his charms.

“Would you let me, Chloe? Would you let the Devil stake his claim? Would you let me show the world you’re mine? Would you let me lift your skirt and fuck you there against the piano, knowing they all want what I’m giving you, but that they can’t have it?”

I couldn’t answer him, to caught up in the feel of ministrations and the fact that he had come back to me if only for a moment. I was Chloe again, not a favor to be repaid.

Between shaky breaths, my back arching, I breathed, “I normally say “never,” but I haven’t been exactly adhering to my own rules.”

“That makes two of us. I’ll show them all someday that my body belongs to you. Now, give me what I desire.” His fingers increased their rhythm. “I want you to come for me.” His fingers curved, and the sound of his penetration hit my ears. He pistoned in and out and slammed up and down, hitting the spot where I needed him.

With his lips on my throat, I obeyed. My hands grasping the sheets.

“Absolutely beautiful.” A soft kiss to my lips.  “Thank you, Chloe.” His mouth danced with mine while he worked between my legs to coax forth more pleasure. He removed his hand and collapsed onto his back.

I pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Get some rest.”

“Now darling, just a short intermission and I’ll work on even the score. I believe I owe you at least two more.”

The stress of the night had been over powering. It wasn’t long until he drifted off to sleep.

I moved the hand he had rested on my hip and stole off to the bathroom. A quick clean up, enough of my clothes along with his shirt, the bag full of his sins, and I was on my way.

I gave him what he needed. Staying would make me no different than all the others.  He needed to know that wasn’t who I was or who I would be to him. What tomorrow would bring, only the Devil knew.

 


	4. Divine Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer drags Chloe to see Dr. Linda to talk about their new development.  
> Chloe see all of him.

Chapter 4

Chloe

 

“Why are we here?” I stared up at Lucifer as he burst through Dr. Linda Martin’s office. “We can’t just…”

He pulled me across the threshold and into her office.

“I’m so sorry, Linda.  I’m… It’s just…” I pointed. “Him.”

Dr. Martin sighed. “I believe me, I know.  What can I do for you, Lucifer?”

He patted the sofa beside him. “Come, Detective, sit.”

I shook my head at his behavior and sat down beside him, curious to see why we were here.

Linda, took a seat in her chair across from us. “So…”

He crossed his leg over the other and placed his hand on my knee. “We need some help.”

My head darted in his direction. “We do?”

He patted my leg. “Yes, we do. You see, the Detective and I, we… had a breakthrough.”

There was no way this way going to end well.

Linda pushed her glasses up her nose. “And what was that?”

“She came to see me after that night after I talked with you about Uriel. She helped me. She cleaned me. She offered herself to me.”

Linda had trouble hiding her surprise. “So you slept together?”

He nodded.

“That’s a big step. How are you both handling it?”

“Good. At least, I am. I need to make sure I don’t fall into old habits because sex is different for her.”

“How is it for you now, Lucifer? How is it different?”

His fingers played across the skin of my palm. “Intense. It’s like… it’s about me. Like I’m hers and she’s mine. Feelings I’ve never experienced with other encounters. I think she said it best, sex with me used to be transactional. It’s different now.”

“Well, you’ve experienced emotional intimacy during sex. Of course, it’s different. Is it fulfilling?”

He grinned. “Almost most too much so. I end up forgetting myself.”

“Lucifer, why don’t you ask me what you want to?” Linda relaxed in her seat.

“See, the Detective here, she’s very independent.”

“True.”

“Since we’ve been together, I don’t want her to be away. I want everyone to know what we did. But I’m afraid, it might be too much.  I don’t like people touching her, and I want everyone to see me touching her.”

“So you’re feeling possessive?”

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. “Yes. Exactly. You don’t understand, Doctor. I’m not possessive about my lovers. Ever. I like to share and share a like. Never a hard feeling. Well… some things are hard, but certainly not feelings.”

The Doctor let out a slight chuckle. “She’s not your lover, Lucifer. You love her. There is a big difference. The fact you recognized the problem is major progress. And you’re open about your feelings enough with Chloe to bring here to the session.  Have you talked to her about it?

He looked at me and brushed a strand of hair from my face. “No, I thought I’d kill two birds.”

“What you’re feeling is somewhat normal. It might be more intense because well...you’re you, but wanting loyalty from a partner… You want her to choose you and only you. It’s what the entire concept of monogamy and marriage is based on.  As long as you are respectful of her feelings, her space and give her the free will to continue choosing you, that feeling will become less intense over time. So what about you? You have a lifestyle that’s hard to walk away from. You’re seeking something from Chloe, are you planning to reciprocate? You’re asking her to choose you, and only you, but I haven’t heard you say that you will choose her and only her.”

“Doctor, she loves me. It’s not just words.  I can feel how she loves me. I don’t think I can live without that now.”

The doctor shifted in her seat. “That’s not what I asked. I asked how you plan to reconcile your lifestyle with her needs.”

He stared into my eyes. It was an excellent question. If the Brittanys came with the package, I’d still love him, but from a distance as I always have.

Linda, interrupted our intense moment. “Lucifer, ask her how it makes her feel when you have other people in your bed.”

He rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. “How does it make you feel?”

I tossed his words back at him. “Possessive, like I want you to choose me and only me. But I love and respect you enough not to ask it of you.”

He let out a deep sigh.

“See Lucifer, she’s feeling the same things you are. Maybe not with the same intensity since the feelings aren’t new to her. But it’s the same.”

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. “Chloe, I’ve spent since the beginning of time indulging my desires. Your lifetime will be but a moment for me savor, hardly a sacrifice. I’d do anything for you, I think I’ve proven that. I don’t want you to ever have to feel the way I did when that man touched you in the coffee shop the other day. My body is officially closed to anyone but you.” The tears in his eyes fell, leaving dark droplets on my shirt.

I whispered, “Thank you, but you don’t have to,” and then cupped his face.

After a moment he straightened, “One last thing, doctor, she wants to believe me about the devil thing. But I’m afraid.”

“Understandable.”

“You didn’t react well, Doctor.”

“Yes, but we’re here now, aren’t we?  And I didn’t love you.  You need to have faith in Chloe.”

“She said she has faith in me, isn’t that enough?”

“Is it? You’re frightened about her reaction. The truth will never go away. Take control.”

“Very well. But not now. Soon.”

Linda smiled. “I’m proud of you, Lucifer.”

He looked like a kid just praised for a good report card. “Thank you, Doctor.”

“Chloe, my door is always open to you. And… good luck.”

I could barely, mutter the word, “Thanks,” before Lucifer pulled me into the hallway. Luck was something I’d certainly need.

I had met Lucifer at Linda’s after receiving his frantic call, he didn’t let go of my hand the entire way to my car.

“Where to now?” His expression held an expectation that I didn’t understand.

“Home, I suppose. Why? Did you need me to go somewhere else with you?”

Raising my hand to his lips, he kissed the back of it. “No. Home sounds wonderful.”

I leaned up an place a soft chaste kiss on his lips. “See you tomorrow, Lucifer.”

He enveloped me in his arms. “Tomorrow? I thought we were going home.”

“Lucifer, I’m going to laundry and prep meals for the week.  I’m sure you have more exciting things to do.”

“Well, dear Detective, the agenda is not as titillating as I would have hoped, but I’m sure I can persuade you to partake in a little fun between loads. Or is that extra loads between the fun?” He winked.

“It’s Saturday, don’t you need to be at Lux?”

“No, I don’t need to be anywhere but with you.” This was not what I expected when we slept together. I anticipated his abandonment, not is undivided attention.

I eyed him suspiciously. “You know, the line of questions Linda asked about possessiveness? You know I don’t require you to give up who you are just because we slept together. I had no expectations. I’m not looking for you to change.”

“But you left my bed, because you thought I couldn’t meet your expectations. I need to show you I can.”

“No, I left because I needed to set some expectations of my own. I won’t try to change you, but I also won’t change me. I did something I wanted for my own reasons. I simply didn’t want there to be any other interpretation. I was fully prepared to never see you again.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because that’s the type of relationships you have. I don’t. But I have no problem with you continuing your life. I’ll still be here for you.”

“That’s the thing, when I’m with them, I’m reminded of who I am. With you, I see who I want to be.”

I sighed. Who could say no to that?  “I’ll meet you at my house.”

***

“Detective… Chloe… Can’t I hire someone to do this for you?” He folded Trixie’s shirt and placed on the pile.

“No.”

“Why not?  It would free up your time for other thing. Like say, me. So, it really wouldn’t be for you, it would be for me.”

“Lucifer, no. I don’t want to rely on anyone, but thank you for the offer.”

“But didn’t you rely on Dan? Would you have let him hire you help?”

“Dan was my partner. We were married. We helped each other take care of common goals.”

He paused, his brow wrinkled. “Isn’t that what we are? Partners?”

I exhaled a deep breath. “Yes. But a different kind of partner. You have my back at work. That’s where we help each other.”

I picked up the basket and headed back into the laundry room.

Lucifer followed. “Detective, I’m confused. When you came to my penthouse the other night, were you there on business? Was that part of your job?”

I froze. Worried where this line of questions might lead. “No, it wasn’t my job.”

“Then what was it, Detective?  If you’re my partner during working hours, Dan’s while you were married to him, what is it when you show up at my home and care for me?”

Set the basket on the counter and turned to face him. “I was your friend, Lucifer.”

“Friend?”

“Yes, friend.”

“Do you allow all your friends to touch you like I did?  Do you strip them naked and redeem them? Do you allow them to spill inside you, not once but three times? Do you tell all your friends you love them? I’m just asking, Detective, because I thought we were friends before, I would have thought, those developments might have indicated a change in our relationship. At least an upgrade to partnership.”

“Lucifer…” I took his hands in mine.  “I’d love to have you in my life, to be my partner, not just at work but also here, with Trixie, but that’s a big change and frankly it’s quite…boring.”

“That’s exactly why, we should hire someone to do the boring stuff. I’m sure the child would have no objections.”

I squeezed his hands. “A lot has happened between us in the past few days. I’m excited about the possibilities, but if you are who you say you are, it doesn’t make sense for you to want to be here.”

“Doesn’t it?”

I chuckled. “Not in the slightest. I’m sorry, but the Lord of Hell choosing to do laundry, instead of overseeing a den of debauchery, is the stuff of sitcoms. Really bad sitcoms.”

“Well, you’re right, the Devil would never willingly do laundry, which is why I proposed staff. But what you don’t understand is that what happened between us the other night, and all that has been leading to that moment, is all new. I know you think the sex was my favorite part of our time together, but it was really how you loved me with your words, your time and your body. I’ve never had the kind of connection I have with you with anyone else, earthly or otherwise. And if you were able to comprehend the length of my existence, you’d understand how extraordinary this is for me. So me being the Devil actually strengthens the argument for me being here.”

“Why won’t you show me?”

He rested his head on my chest and wrapped his arms around me. “Because I’m frightened.”

“Of what? My reaction. Linda seemed to handle it OK.”

“No, actually she didn’t, I thought I broke her. That she has gone insane. I look very different in hell. My very existence is to incite fear.”

“But you will show me some day?”

He lifted his head and pressed his lips to mine. “Yes. You have my word.”

***

Lucifer followed me from task to task. Conversation sparse, but his intense stare grew unnerving.

He sat at the breakfast nook after helping me slice the vegetable for this week’s meal prep.

“Something on your mind, Lucifer?”

“Well, since you broke the flood gates open, I’m finding them hard close, so… I’m trying to figure out what you are and…”

“I’m just me.  Boring, average me.”

“Nonsense. Were telling the truth yesterday.”

“I don’t as a habit lie to you.”

“No, you don’t, but you do sometimes put me off to avoid a harder conversation.”

I rounded the counter and sat beside him, my leg touching his. “OK. That’s true.”

“When you said that we’d never be together again, did you mean it?”

“For just sex, yes. I need to protect myself from you.”

His back straightened and scooted away. “I’m sorry. I’d never hurt you, Chloe.”

Knowing he misunderstood, I grabbed his hands trying to pull him closer. “No, you don’t understand. It’s not because you’re the Devil, or whatever you are, it’s because, the more you touch me… The closer I let you, it will be harder for me, to see you with someone else. I’ll never make you choose. I meant it when I said I love you, but I want to make sure I can continue to say it.”

“Are you saying you’re jealous?” He smirked, but I didn’t return his playfulness.

“If I’m honest with myself... I guess I’ve been that way from the beginning, but it’s easy to overlook if you’re not mine. I don’t want to own you, Lucifer, but seeing you with others… I don’t know. I won’t deny you your freedom to feed some unexplainable insecurity I have, but that gets harder to do the closer I get to you.”

He brushed his fingers across my cheek. “But now, since we’re more to each other, if I were with someone else, you’d feel betrayed?”

“No. We have no commitment to each other.  I won’t deny that it would be harder now that I know what it feels like to make love to you and knowing you were sharing that with someone else, but that was my decision to let you so close.  To show you what I felt, I did it without expectation.”

“Chloe…”

“Lucifer, don’t say anything. You have a tendency to be impulsive. This is too important.”

“I hardly think something that has passed through my mind at least once every day since I met you is considered impulsive.”

“Lucifer…”

He stood and then dropped to the floor on both knees, clutching my hands in his. “I want nothing more than for you to be mine and I yours.  Your life will be so short, every moment, I’m not with you is excruciating. When you die, I won’t be able to follow. You need to truly understand why. When I make my commitment to you, it will be for all eternity, yours will only be for your lifetime. But you need the truth.”

I was sure my confusion reflected in my features. “You’ve lied to me?”

“No, I’ve told you the truth. Never lied. But you need to see it as well. But I’m afraid it will all end here. When faced with reality… But we are on a precipice.”

“Lucifer, there is nothing…”

He looked up at me from his place at my feet. “Really? Humor me for a moment. Set your faith aside, and let’s look at cold hard facts. Pretend I’m not crazy as you think I am. This Devil thing isn’t a delusion. Isn’t a metaphor. What if I am the actual Devil? You gave your love, your comfort and your body to the Devil. The thing humanity almost unanimously agrees is evil? That is what you’ve loved.”

I needed to indulge him. “OK. So you’re the Devil.”

He took a deep breath and stared at the floor. “What if you realize you made love to the Lord of Hell. Satan in the flesh. But not this flesh. What if you realize that Lucifer is an illusion. This skin. This face, and what lies beneath, is hellish.”

“We all have secrets. Do you honestly think I think everything you do at Lux is above board?”

“Not my business, love. But me. What if my skin wasn’t soft, but instead I looked as though I had been dipped in hellfire itself? So hideous, my very visage is considered punishment.” The agony on his face was indescribable.

“But that’s not you, Lucifer.” The stroked my thumb across his cheek.

“Really?  How strong is your love for me, Chloe?” His hands stroked the back of mine.

“Very.”

“Strong enough to love me no matter what I looked like?  Strong enough to let the universe know you belong to the Devil—the embodiment of evil.”

“But that’s not you. Regardless, I won’t hide my love for you.”

“It might not be who I am, but it’s what everyone thinks I am.”

“You said you wanted to share my pain…”

“Yes, I did.”

“You’re prepared to be condemned for your association with me?”

“Lucifer… of course. I believe, I’ve already proven I don’t care what people think about you. I think you’re overreacting a bit.”

“Are you prepared to see it? Are you prepared to let me leave when you can’t handle what I am? Because I won’t be able to stay away from you if I stay.  I’ll have no choice but to return to hell. How strong is your love for me, Chloe?” His hands trembled.

“Lucifer…”

“I’m terrified, Chloe. I’m minutes away from losing you forever. But please remember… it is you who has brought the Devil to is knees.” He rested his head against my leg. His tears seeping through my pants.

I brushed my fingers through his hair. “Show me.”

A sob caught in his chest before the pale ivory skin turned to red and my fingers no longer combed soft threads of hair but ridged scars. I paused, holding back the gasp that tried to escape. He was the Devil. No doubt remained. Over ridges, I ran my fingers taking in the texture, with acute curiosity. 

He still had not looked at me, but allowed me to explore this new reality.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, quite the opposite. Your touch is very soothing.”

His voice was the same. The one thing that united his two worlds.

I continued to play my fingers over his skin. “Lucifer?”

He swallowed hard and wrapped his reddened arms around my legs, as though he were trying to prevent my escape.

“Yes.”

“Do you love me?”

He slowly lifted his head and starred into my eyes. The color was different, but the life behind them the same. “More than anything I’ve ever loved in my entire existence.”

“Why me?” I ran my thumb over his lips.

“This might be hard for you to believe, but as hard as it is for you to understand that the Devil is in love with you, it’s equally as hard for me to understand my feelings for you. Humans are fun for indulging pleasures, but you… My father surely has is hands in this. It’s why I kept pushing you away, but I can’t fight it any more.  I don’t want to. You helped me understand that the other night. We can either love each other or torture each other. Your love…was more than heaven. I don’t want to give that up. And I know since I’ve been there. You feel like home, Chloe. The place I’ve been searching for forever.”

My brain was bound to break at a later date with my new found knowledge. But now, he needed me.  I wouldn’t abandon him or shun him.  “But I thought you ruled hell.”

His lips pressed against the back of my hand, his charred flesh rough, but yielding against my skin. “I did. I sort still do. But I was once an angel.”

“That’s right, you said you got your wings back. I didn’t really understand.”

“I can show you. But I wanted you to see who I really am first.”

I cupped his face. Even though his eyes glowed red, his love for me was still there. I lowered my face to his and pressed my lips against his.

“Oh, Chloe… You don’t…” His breath blew hot against my mouth.

I ignored him gripping the back of his head, his skin smoothing under my touch, strands of soft hair returned as I poured my love into the kiss. I needed him to know that it didn’t matter.  This wasn’t something we could change. Our kiss broke when he stood. I inhaled a sharp breath. Wings. Beautiful white out stretched wings. “Lucifer…”I clutched my hand over my mouth.

“They aren’t who I am, Chloe. These wings will never take me where you’ll go. They won’t let me be with you for eternity, they are a reminder of how much I have to lose.”

“They are part of you.”

“Yes, but the monster at your feet, begging for your love, is who I am.” Tears streamed down his angelic face.

I stood and stepped closer to him. “Can I see him again?”

“Who?”

“You. Well, what you call a monster.”

“Very well.” His wings disappeared and his skin transformed back to the reddish flesh.

I smiled at him.  “There you are.” I clasped his hand in mine. “Touch me.”

“Chloe…I…it’s not…” He closed his eyes and shook his head as though trying to will me away.

“Why?”

“You’re human. I’m repulsive.”

“I would have thought you’d be the last person who’d want to take away my free will.”

He closed his eyes. “Sometimes, Detective, you can be truly wicked.” He sighed. “Chloe…” His reddened fingers caressed the skin along my collarbone. “Look at us. You can’t possibly enjoy this.” His touch feather light.

“Are you touching me? Are these your fingers?” I brushed my the tips of my own over his.

“Yes,” he said just above a whisper.

“Then how could I not enjoy it?  I’ve told you I love you.”

He sighed. “But how can you love this?”

I chuckled. “The same way I fell in love with you even though you drive me crazy with your antics. The same way I love you unconditionally when I thought you were clinically insane.”

He cupped the side of my face. “I don’t think I understand love, Chloe. Nothing you do makes sense. I’ve never experienced it before.”

I grasped the back of his head and pulled him to me. “It’s a lot like faith. It’s not meant to be understood. It’s meant to be felt.” I crushed my mouth to his and swallowed his gasp.

His back stiffened in protest, but his hands were needy. “No… not like this.”

He features returned to the man fell in love with. Undoing the buttons of my pants, he breathed between kisses to my neck. “I need you.”

“You have me.”

His lips met mine. His plea a whispered prayer, “Please…”

Helping to shimmy my pants and panties down my legs, I kicked them from the tips of my toes. I could tell this time it would be different. There was an urgency, almost a panic in his movements. The moment I was bare from the waist down, he turned me in his arms until I faced away from him. Smoothing one hand down my back he urged my spine to arch, exposing me to him. One arm rested between my breast while his hand clutched my throat. His arm other circled around my waist.

A second later, he was inside me.  Pounding and thrusting like it might be his last chance to ever feel me again.

With my left hand, I ran my fingers over of the fist around my throat and braced myself against the counter with the other.

His grunts and moans filled my ears. Each time my body yielded to his. “What have you done to me?”

Hips slapping against my ass each thrust. His balls rhythmic against my clit.

“Loved you.  That’s all.”

“All? That’s all?” Sucking hard on the skin at the base of my throat, he let go and growled, “No, Detective. It’s fucking everything.” His teeth bit into the skin where my shoulder and neck meet, but not enough to be painful, but enough to convey his dominance. This wasn’t what I envisioned when I thought of being possessed by the Devil. But that’s what this was. A possession. He was claiming me.  Making me his. 

“I’m yours, Lucifer.”

“Yes, mine. All mine.” His grip grew almost painful, as his thrusts delved deeper. He was close.

“Come for me, Lucifer. Give me all of you.”

“Oh, Chloe…fuck…yes.” He spilled deep within me. Jolt after jolt of pleasure gave way to tremors breaking out over his body, as he collapses against my back. His panting breath hot against my ear. “Never. I’m so sorry. I…”

With I cradled his head against my face. “Shhhh…there is certainly nothing to apologize for.”

He released me from his embrace and turns me in arms only to envelop again. His weeping cock still hard against my stomach. Breaths still labored.

“Lucifer, what could you possibly be sorry about?”

He rested his forehead against mine. “I took pleasure from you again.”

“Look at me.”

He did.  His eyes the color of the darkest chocolate. “Not that I really want to hear about your other lovers, but when was the last time, before us when you considered your pleasure first?”

He took a deep breath. “Never. I feed on other people’s desires. I’ve told you that.”

“And all that time you were never indulged your own?”

“Not like this.” He ran his fingers through my hair.

“I have few theories.”

“I do believe, Detective, this might be our most fascinating case to date.” He smiled. “Do tell.”

“Well, either you’re fulfilling my desires for you to take what you need from me, or it’s the first time you’ve been able to truly feel your own desires.”

“But I feel so selfish.”

“No, it’s human. Lucifer, we talked about this. If you truly want me all to yourself, then we have time together, you’ll be able to give me mind melting pleasure when things aren’t so…emotional. In fact, I promise to hold you to that promise.”

“Please, do.  I have so many plans for us.”

“Right now, you need me for more than sex, but sex is what you know, and talking about feelings is new territory. I don’t mind being ravaged by you while you’re working things out. Pretty fucking sexy to make the Devil lose control, if you ask me.”

“Oh, you Minx.” He brushed his thumb over my bottom lip. “Chloe, I love you.”

“And I you.” I leaned up to kiss him.  “I should get cleaned up.”

“No.” Arms growing tighter around me.

“Why not?”

“You smell like me. I want to take your to Lux tonight. I want there to be no mistake who you belong to.”

“The possessive thing becomes you.”

“Not in my entire existence have I ever felt this for a lover. They come and go.  But this, it’s like my body is linked to yours, and I want everyone to know it. Marriage never made sense to me, but it does now.”

“Maybe I’m making you more human than you thought.”

“Perhaps. Either way, I like this new me. It’s exciting.” His kiss a promise of things to come. “Let’s go get you dressed and head to Lux. I want to show you off.”

I looked up into his eyes. “What am I Lucifer?”

“Well, of course, you’re mine.”

I smiled, trying to hide the fact that there was no confirmation that our relationship would be one sided. But it was Lucifer and he had to come to his own conclusions in his own time.

Opening my closet, he gasped. “Love, this simply won’t do.” He mumbled to himself for a moment as the sound of hangers scraping across the metal bar sounded. “Chloe, we have got to do something about your wardrobe. I mean, you going to be the Devil’s wife, there far too much fleece for my tastes.”

“I’m going to be what?”

We turned around and faced each other at the same time. My fresh panties in hand. He stalked toward me and encircled me in his arms. “Is that not the next logical conclusion in our relationship? You’re mine and I’m yours, I understand we haven’t had a ceremony, but you know my word is stronger than any human vow. Plus, you’re not exactly a child, so girlfriend is not an apt description. So wife…the one I’ve chosen to spend as much of my existence as I’m permitted with seems more fitting. Even before our coming together there wasn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you. The monogamy part, I never understood until these new feelings, so even now that’s not a burden. But I would have done it for you either way. Just easier now, Love. If we decide to invite someone into our bed, we’ll make that decision together. Probably not any time soon, but you might tire of just me some day or you might long to have another man compliment us.”

My mouth dropped open at, hearing Lucifer’s word vomit explanation.

He grabbed the panties from my hand and tucked them back into the drawer. “You won’t be needing those.”

I was still bare from our love making.

Dipping his fingers between my legs, he gathered the evidence of his desire on his fingertips. “I want to be able to touch you, unhindered by such things.”

“Lucifer, it’s not exactly practical, given I’m carrying a massive dose of you.”

“Yes, and when it starts to trickle down your thighs, you’ll think about how I was inside you.”

I rolled my eyes.

“Humor me, love. No panties. Not tonight.”

He turned his attention back to the closet.  A few frustrated sighs later and emerged with a short red dress I had worn for a cousin’s wedding. “This will do.”

“Really? It’s a bit much.”

“Not at all.  Everyone will be looking at you.  At you, with me.”

He bent down and picked up a pair of strappy sandals,  “And these. They're high enough, I won’t have to bend too much when I fuck you. It will be like our dirty little secret.”

He was going to kill me.


	5. A Hell of a lot of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes Chloe to Lux to explore their new relationship.

Chapter 5

Chloe

 

When he pulled up in front of the night club, one valet took his keys and the other extended a hand helping me out of the car. Lucifer quickly took his place at my side. All eyes were on us as the line of club goers waited for their chance to party with the Devil.

I was surprised when he bent and kissed me, drawing groans from the crowd as they had all hoped they would have their chance with him tonight.

“Come, love. I have wicked things I want to show you.”

“Well, I am on the arm of the Devil tonight, guess I should expect no less.”

“Every night, Love. Not just tonight. Every night.” His hands gripped my ass and the passion in the kiss made me hungry. “You’ll stay with me tonight, right? In our bed?”

“Lucifer…” I didn’t want to protest, but several days ago, I wasn’t even sure he wanted me beyond that night. Now he was calling it “our bed.” It was all moving so fast. I loved him, but I didn’t want him to regret things he did impulsively. I had experienced Lucifer enough to know that reasoning with him when he was in the mode was pointless.

“What? Don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind about me.”

“No. Not at all and I won’t. Let’s go inside and we can talk a little more privately.”

He nuzzled my neck.  “I like that idea.”

Out of the corner of my eye, a woman appeared. I knew that look. She was hot for Devil.

“Lucifer…” She touched his arm. 

Lucifer spun and caught her arm. “Layla, I did not give you permission to touch me. Meet Chloe, my wife.”

”Wife?” The woman sneered.

“Yes. And she’s not much for sharing, I’m afraid. Now run along and have fun with your friends.” She huffed and walked away without another word.

His gaze connected with mine. “Perhaps, some rings, a public announcement might help keep others at bay. See Detective, I’m starting to understand you humans a little better every day. You teach me so many things and for someone as old as I am, that’s truly exhilarating.”

“Are you going to keep telling everyone I’m your wife?”

“Why, of course. Aside from a few formalities that’s what you are.”

“You know those formalities are kind of important.”

“Yes, well…consider them done.  By this time next week, you’ll have me and all the legally binding, in-your-face proof of my devotion. But I think I’ll get started on sending the message in my very own way. Come, Love.”

Nothing was ever easy with Lucifer. It was important to pick my battles. I was surprised to see Linda and Maze at the bar. “Hey… I didn’t know you two would be here.”

Linda smiled over the top of her glass. “Chloe, so nice to see you. How are you surviving?” I wanted to tell her about hurricane Lucifer, but he approached at that very moment and before I got a chance to speak.

He interrupted, “Doctor, I owe you an apology. Seems your advice was more invaluable than I had realized. Chloe, here…” He smashed his lips to mine and what would be a panty-melting kiss, had I been wearing any. Leaving me breathless, he continued, “You know me, the idea of marriage and monogamy was dreadfully boring until her. She loves me, Doctor, all of me. She’s agreed to be my wife.”

I tried to object, since I hadn’t actually agreed. More like, I didn’t disagree, but it was pointless, Linda cut me off.

Linda stared at me. Mouth hanging open. “You mean…”

“Yes, she loves me, scars and all.”

Linda clutched my arm. “Are you OK, Chloe?”

I took in the smug expression on Lucifer’s face and Linda’s blend of fear and concern.

“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” I tried remain as unphased as possible, knowing I might very well need the doctors help once I processed everything.

Linda took a gulp of her drink. “You’ve seen all of him. His face and his…”

I finished for her. “Wings?  Yes.”

Lucifer interjected. “Doctor, she loves all of me.  She kissed the Devil.  She was going to make love to me like that, with that skin. She never wavered. She wasn’t frightened. She even asked me to show her again.”

“Chloe, that’s remarkable.  I had to take a while to process everything.”

“It’s him, Linda. He was still the same.  His eyes.  His voice.  His heart.”

The expression on Lucifer’s face was absolute elation. It both warmed and broke my heart. How had he not experienced something so simple as conditional love?

“So what’s this about marriage?”

Again, he cut me off. “Remember that possessiveness we talked about?”

Linda nodded.

“It’s getting worse. I can’t stand the idea of her with someone else, and no one else makes me feel like her. It all makes sense now.  I understand why human do this. As far as I’m concerned, she is my wife. A wedding, a certificate and such… all formalities. But the rings make sense now. Wanting to alert others that she’s spoken for. Wanting everyone else to see that Devil has closed his doors. It all makes sense.”

Linda couldn’t keep the grin off her face. “So Chloe, how do you feel about Lucifer calling you his wife?”

I had to tread delicately. Not wanting to hurt him, but at the same time this was logic only Lucifer could produce.  He starred at me awaiting my response. “I think this is all new to him, and the pieces are just clicking into place. I need to be patient and be what he needs right now.”

Linda raised her glass. “I’m seeing many girls nights in our future.”

I chuckled. “Yes, save me a seat and a drink.”

“Love, there are so many things we need to discuss about our new life together, but I brought you here tonight to show you off.  To let all the Brittanys, Tammys, Jennifers, Samantha, Gretchens, Marcys…”

“I get it.”

His hands hadn’t left my body, but I could see all the eyes on him, waiting for their turn.

Maze still hadn’t spoken. Her eyes narrowed on me.  “You broke him. How the fuck did you manage to break him?  The Lord of Hell married? Monogamous?”

“I swear, I didn’t do anything. This wasn’t my idea.”

Maze sauntered up and wrapped herself around the side of me not covered by Lucifer. “It’s this dress isn’t. Fuck, I’d almost commit to you if you fucked me wearing those heels. Goddamn, you smell like him. He came inside you?” She trailed her finger down my abdomen. “You know he doesn’t do that as rule.” She stared at Lucifer. “What is wrong with you?”

The blush spread through my cheeks. I didn’t want to discuss something so personal with her. It wasn’t just sex.

Lucifer caught her wrist, before I could protest. “Now Maze, the Detective is off limits to you. She is mine.”

Maze cupped my face with her other hand. “You always share with me.”

“Yes, when they mean nothing, but as you’ve pointed out, I’ve marked her. She is mine and only mine.”

Marked me?

Maze licked the side of my face. “I’ll wait. She’s come around. When she gets tired of you emptying your dick inside her, and she’ll come running to me to show her how it’s really done.” She grabbed my ass with her other hand. “No panties, Decker.  Do you have a death wish?  He might just fuck you senseless.” She inhaled. “That’s so fucking hot. Can Linda and I watch?”

His, “no,” was firm.

“Come on, Linda.” She trailed her fingers over Linda’s back. “They’re no fun.” Lucifer released Maze’s wrist, she dragged Linda from her seat and into the crowd.

With kiss on my lips, Lucifer whispered, “Drinks…be right back.”

He returned with two glasses filled with an amber colored liquid. I took a sip and sputtered. “Wow, this is strong. What happens when I get drunk are you going to turn me down and put me to bed early?”

He kissed my ear. “No, love. I know you love me and you physically desire me, I’ll have now issues now shagging a drunken you if you’re begging me for it, but I’ll never initiate. Drink up, it might lower your inhibitions.”

I took a big swallow, feeling burn radiate through me.

“Come on, Love.  Sit with me while I play. I’ve never invited someone to do that before. You’re a world of firsts for me.”

He lead me to the piano and began to play.  All eyes were on us.

Between verses he pressed his lips to mine before continuing the next stanza. I watched his long fingers glided across the keys. His beauty amplified by the music. Tears pricked my eyes when I realized he was singing about us. The way he looked at me, they all knew he was singing about us. When the last note ended, he faced me and entwined his fingers in my hair, kissing me with so much passion and love, his message more potent than shouting. With his adoring fans watching, he spoke the words, “I love you” to me. Which were picked up by the microphone.

He rose and extended his hand to me.

I took it and steadied myself on my heels.  I couldn’t help thinking my indulgence of his behavior tonight might make things harder when real life sets in. How would he handle the fact that tomorrow, I’d have to go home and take care of Trixie? When he realized I wasn’t really his wife and that kind of thing takes work. I needed to keep my expectations low. For tonight, I’d allow his new found enthusiasm. I’d be, once again, what he needed in hopes that when I needed him in the real world, he’d be understanding.  It was a risk. One that could clearly end up with my heart broken. He had spent his entire existence indulging everyone else’s desires at the sacrifice of his own, being considered was powerful. It wasn’t that I was immune to his charms that made me different, it was that I was the first person who cared about him as more than a means to an end. Right now, he needed my faith that this could work, in spite of his Luciferness.

“Come on, love. Looks like you need another drink.” Clutching my hand in his, he led us to the bar.

“Lucifer, that was beautiful, your song.” Well, him too, but it was his angelic side that produced those lovely notes.

“It was for you. You are quite the muse, my love.” He pressed his lips to mine.

Without even ordering the bartender set two drinks in front of us.

Maze walked up to him and whispered something to him.  

He kissed me. “Love, seems there’s a minor security issue I need to tend to. I’ll be right back. Wait, here for me, please. Shouldn’t be but a few minutes.” Another kiss.

Taking a swig of the drink, I scanned the room. Many of them had been his lovers. All of them were hoping to be. The realization that a man… no, not a man… an angel… the Devil would be mine to satisfy, suddenly overwhelmed me. The room full of bodies hadn’t been able to do so, how did I stand a chance? My insecurities were most unwelcome. I had already made my deal with the Devil. I’d have to find a way. 

A tall, well-dressed man, squeezed in beside me at the bar.  He turned to me and smiled as I sipped my drink. “Hi, there.”

I gave a weak smile back. “Hi.”

He said something the bartender and then continued, “You’ve made quite a stir around here tonight.”

“How so?”

“Well, Lucifer Morningstar, doesn’t show off his conquests. He arrives, he chooses and in the morning gather your things and make a hasty retreat. Everyone knows the routine. How do you rate?”

“Well, first off, I’m not his conquest.”

Just then Lucifer arrived, his arm wound tightly around my waist and the other gripped my thigh, guiding one of my shoes onto the footrest of the bar. “Jeremy…” Lucifer smiled. “I see you’ve met my wife.”

Jeremy choked on his drink. “Wife?”

“Well, she will be soon enough. What were you two discussing? Something I can help with?”

Jeremy looked down at the bar. “Nothing really.”

Lucifer’s hand, still on my thigh, inched closer to my sex. His fingers teasing, his body pinning me against the bar.

“Go ahead, Jeremy, ask me what you want to ask me.”

Jeremy’s glass shook in his hand. “Well, I guess. I mean. Will we, I mean…”

Lucifer’s fingers parted my folds, the tip of one threatening to penetrate me.

“Here, let me help you, Jeremy… You’re wondering if I’m going to fuck you again. Because you can’t stop thinking about me. Am I correct?” Two of Lucifer’s fingers pushed into me.

I gasped, but it couldn’t be heard over the pounding music. It was impossible to hide what he was doing with my dress draped over his wrist. I tried to find it in myself to be embarrassed, but I couldn’t. If I had been in this position with anyone else, I would have been mortified, but with him, there was a bizarre normalcy.

Jeremy swallowed hard. “Ah… well… yeah.”

Lucifer worked his fingers in and out of me while he mouthed the word, “No.” He slammed into me deep, and turned to take in my expression before, returning to Jeremy. “You’ll have to find someone else to amuse you. The Devil is officially closed to everyone but her.”

My heart raced, not only from him rejecting casual sex, but from what he was doing to my body.  I was never an exhibitionist, but something about letting others see him do this to me, excited me. The way I saw him had changed too. Had this happened prior to the past few days, I would have felt used, but now, it was a welcome possession. The Devil was bound to destroy me.

His lips were on my neck, kissing a way to my ear. His throat vibrated with trapped moans, while his fingers worked my swollen, needy center.

“Love, I want to feel you come undone on my hand. I want them to smell your need and know it was me who called forth your desire.” His mouth captured mine. All thoughts of our situation, or the fact that I was being fingered by the Devil in a very public place, gone.

“That’s it, Chloe. Look into my eyes. It’s just us. This is for us.”

In his eyes, nothing else existed it. The first gush of fluid escaped, and I arched my back.

“Oh, that’s the my girl. Drown me. I’ve never seen something so sexy.” The tempo of his thrusting fingers increased, sliding between my soaked thighs.

His gaze was so intense, I closed my eyes.

“No, Love, don’t hide from me. Open your eyes and see my desire.”

I swallowed hard between pants but did as he asked. The red flames glowing behind his irises, reminded me of his power and that my surrender was inevitable.

He glanced away for only a moment and his lips curved into a wicked smile. “Perfect.”

His teeth bit into my shoulder and he added a third finger, slamming into my depths, with his thumb grazing my clit with each stroke.

I moaned. I was so close. “Lucifer…please…”

“Tell me, love. Who commands your body?”

“You do.”

“Who are you going to come for?”

“You.”

“What is my name?”

“Lucifer.”

“I want my name on your lips when you succumb to rapture. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes…” I breathed.

He pressed hard against my clit. My dress was worked around my waist the only thing shielding me from the patron’s eyes was the Devil’s hand and there was no doubt what he was doing to me and with streams of passion flowing down my thighs I came hard, his name on my lips. He clutched me to him when my legs could no longer support my weight. He steadied me on my feet and gazed me with the biggest smile on his face. “That… was probably the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. I’m tempted to fuck you right here.” With his other hand he grabbed mine and placed on his extremely hard cock. His other hand still played in the moisture between my legs. “Would you let me?” Without waiting my response, he said, “Well, hello, other Detective. Did you enjoy the show?”

My head snapped to see who he was talking to and I stood face to face with, Dan. I tried to pull away from, Lucifer, but he was having none of it. “Dan, what are you doing here?” Lucifer’s fingers still played between my legs.

“Chloe, let me put your mind at ease. You’re ex here doesn’t think less of you because you allowed the Devil plunder you, in fact, quite the opposite. You want to know what he desire most?”

“Lucifer,” Dan’s voice held a warning.

“Love, he wants me to fuck you while he watches and then he wants to join us.” Lucifer glanced down at Dan’s overly tight jeans. “Even when you were still married to him, it was what he wanted most.”

I tried to hide the shock on my face. Dan had always been pretty vanilla.

Dan’s voice was uncertain. “Chloe, I don’t understand. I thought you said you’d never be one of his exploits.”

Lucifer released me and grabbed Dan by the arm with the same hand he had between my legs, and then pegged him with his intense gaze. “She is not an exploit.  She is mine. My everything. You had your chance.”

“Wait, you two are dating?  When in the hell did that happen?” Dan stared at Lucifer’s wet hand gripping his arm.

“Our revelation is relatively new.” Lucifer said with a sly smile.

Dan’s furrowed brow conveyed his sincere confusion. His eyes flickering back to Lucifer’s hand.

“You can smell her, can’t you?  You know what a sweet destruction her orgasm can be. But it’s not only hers, Daniel.” Lucifer wiped his hand along Dan’s sleeve. “I came inside her earlier. It’s both of us you smell.  Inhale Daniel, that’s what your fantasy smells like. You can thank me later when you’re at home alone tonight with your fist wrapped around your cock, inhaling our sex, wishing you could see me ram my cock into her deliciously tight pussy.  Because I’m going to. I’m going to fuck her until she forgets her own name. You can thank me later for this gift when you’re wiping your cum from your chest.” He painted one wet finger across Dan’s lower lip.

The lusty look on Dan’s face told me he had fallen under Lucifer’s spell. This was who Lucifer was.  There was no one better at his game.  Dan had no immunity to the Devil.

When Dan’s tongue swept out and tasted us on his lip, I almost came again. His arousal evident. The unexpected arousal new. The Devil had perfected his craft. Holy fuck. I sucked air between my teeth.

Lucifer turned his attention to me. “Oh, you liked that did you, love? Would you like for dear Daniel to watch me ravish you? Maybe you want to watch him touch me or better yet, do you want to watch me fuck Daniel. You know he’s thought about.  But have you?”

I inhaled deeply. “No, not until now.”

“Well, love, I’d love to have some time with you just to myself, but if at any time you’d like to share me, I’m willing.  But I don’t think I’m ready to share you just yet.”

 “I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

A sweet kiss to my lips and then he turned back to Dan. “Unfortunately, Daniel, you need to take care of your own problems tonight, my love wants me all to herself.”

I finally spoke up. “What did you need, Dan?  Lux isn’t exactly your stomping ground.”

He licked his lips again. “Maybe it should be.”

Lucifer shot him a prideful grin.

Dan continued, “I called you, but you didn’t answer, so I called Maze.  She said you were here, and I that should stop by. I thought you might be in some trouble.”

I glanced down the bar to make eye contact with Maze.  She gave a quick snarky smile and wave.

Lucifer couldn’t help himself. “Oh, she’s in a hell of a lot trouble, but I can ensure you, she’ll enjoy every minute of it.”

“Seriously?  I’m sorry, Dan.”

He looked at his sleeve. “I’m not.”

Lucifer pulled me against him, pressing his erection between my ass cheeks.

Dan laughed. “If the look in his eyes is any indication, you’re going to need your rest tomorrow. I wanted to tell you that Trixie will be late tomorrow. My mom is going to keep her until after super.”

Lucifer purred, “Splendid.”

 


	6. The Lightbringer see Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer have a little fun in the penthouse.

Chapter 6

Chloe

 

Carrying me up the stairs and onto the elevator, his lips devoured my mouth. The doors opened and several strides later, he placed me in the center of his bed.

“Chloe, I don’t want how I feel to ever end. I look at you and it feels like everything that has been eluding my entire life is right here.”

He was such an a beautiful of mosaic of innocence and wisdom—two things that should rarely exist together.

He reached for the hem of my dress. “I want to feel your skin against mine. Nothing between us.” Moments later, I lay naked and exposed. Pinned by his intense expression.

Undoing the buttons of his shirt, he starred at me. Stepping out of his pants, he stood, a testament to all that heaven could create. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I was about to make love to the Devil. Not because he was broken or because he had something to prove, but because this was us, who we were meant to be. I had no idea what to expect.  I felt like a nervous virgin.

But when he climbed on to the bed and spread his body out over mine. All trepidation was gone. Our hands explored our new territory. His caresses, soft and filled with curiosity. His loving kisses. He entered me and thrust in long languid strokes, different than before. He whispered in my ear, “I could stay like this with you forever.”

So much sensation, so overwhelming unlike anything I had ever felt. He was everywhere all at once. There was no frenzy now, just the overwhelming intensity that was Lucifer.  This was peace and release in the cocoon of his body.

“Oh Lucifer, I’m.. I… I think…I’m…”

“Let go, love. Feel me.  Feel us.”

I arched my back, grasping the taut muscles of his back.  His thrusts kept the same steady pace, ushering me through each wave of pleasure.  I bit my lip and focused on the feel of his skin against mine, how he moved inside me, how gentle and sensual he was. Not at all what I expected from him.

“Chloe, I need…ummm… please…”

“Come for me, Lucifer, let me feel you inside me.”

His mouth closed over mine and breathed the words, “I love you” into me. He shuddered and shook in my arms, while his cock pulsed inside, spilling spurt after spurt of his seed.

Our love making was a dance. Not the catharsis of our earlier encounters, not the passion of his possession in Lux, but a slow binding of souls woven one thread at a time with each caress. An art I never expected from him, but no less beautiful than the heavenly music he played earlier that night. It was love, not sex.

Dozens of times we came together, drank in each other’s pleasure, and then recessed into a tangle of arms and legs trying to stay as close as possible. Our connection unlike anything I had ever experience and something I didn’t know either one of use were capable.

I woke to his fingers tracing the line of my hip. Turning to face him, his features thoughtful and distant. “Hey, you OK?”

He smiled. “Perfect. I was just trying to commit you to memory for those times when I’m alone.”

I stretched and yawned. “I think you turned my muscles to jelly.”

He smiled. “I need to be more careful to remember how human you are. The last thing I want to do is burden you, love.”

“Oh, burdened is the last thing I feel.” I kissed him and then rested my head on his chest, succumbing to sleep. Probably the best sleep of my life. Wrapped in his arms, I felt safe, at peace, that everything was right.

I felt his lips on my forehead.  “Good morning, love.” His finger trailed down my back.

“Good morning.” I yawned, covering my mouth at last minute.

He pulled me closer to him. “Now this. This is how it should be.”

My brain was not fully awake yet. “What do you mean?”

“You. In the morning. In my arms. Naked.”

“Well, things are different now.”

He trailed kisses behind my ear. “Yes, yes they are.”

I ran my hands up the inside of his thigh.

His eyes grew wide.  “Detective… Careful, you could very well awaken the Devil.

I trailed the backs of my fingers over the tip of his already straining shaft. “Guess you could say, I’m prepared to ‘raise’ holy hell.” I slid down his body and under the covers.

“Oh, Detective… what a splendid surpri… oh, hello…”

I grasped his cock in one hand and licked from base to tip on the underside.

He tossed back the cover. “Where are you, love?  If you are about to do what I think you’re going to do, we can’t have you hiding, now can we?” He craned his neck to get a better view of me grasping his cock, poised to fuck him with my mouth. “Oh, you naughty little vixen. Go on, but don’t take your eyes of mine.”

I swirled my tongue over the tip, tasting him for the first time.

He threaded his fingers through my hair. “How do I taste, love?”

“Like heaven.” I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock.

He moaned. “Oh, I see… I bit of role play, love. I’m the angel enraptured by the merciless she-devil, who clearly has been hiding her talents from me.”

I clearly wasn’t doing a good enough job, if he could still manage full sentences, so I raised up on my knees and improved my game, licking, sucking, and fucking him with mouth.

“Fuck… Chloe… where did you learn… oh hell…”

I released him, but only for a moment. “Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answers to.”

Before he could answer, I shot him a wicked grin. I took him in again and sliding his length in and out of my lips. My gaze never leaving his.

I felt the muscles in his thighs clench, and the fire sparked in his eyes.

A frustrated groan left his lips. “Chloe… please… I… stop…”

Sudden confusion set in.  He just asked me to stop. I did, but had no idea what why he sounded. What? Disappointed?  It had been a while, but he was reacting in all the right ways. “What’s wrong?”

He grabbed his hair and pulled. “This is so bloody frustrating.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand. Did I do something wrong?”

He immediately gathered me in his arms, peppering my face with kisses. “No, no.  absolutely not, in fact, you were doing everything right. So right, if you continued, I would have come in your mouth.”

I leaned back and looked at him. “Ah… that’s kinda what I was going for.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh… ohhhh… Bloody hell.”

“Lucifer, what’s wrong?”

“Don’t know what you desire, so I didn’t know whether it was OK or not.  That… it’s one of those easy decisions. Usually no in between. It’s either yes or no. But I couldn’t tell with you.  What if you didn’t want that, and I well… couldn’t help myself?”

“You need to trust me. Like I trusted you at Lux the other night. I’ll tell you when I don’t want something. Otherwise, trust me to know my limits and to tell you what they are. I’m not as experienced as you nor am I as uninhibited, but I have been around the block and have been known to be pretty adventurous when in a relationship. You don’t have to treat me like I’m fragile.”

“But what if I do something you don’t like?”

“Then I’ll tell you. But sometimes you have try things to make sure.”

“So you learned, that marvelous thing you were just doing to my cock while you were in a relationship.”

“Yes. Do we want to talk about my past or do you want to let me get back to work and see if I can make the lightbringer see stars?”

“I do love this side of you.”

“Now, where was I? Oh yeah… You were about to come in my mouth.” I wasted no time getting back to business. His shaft harder than steel.

“Fuck.” He tossed his head back and moaned. “Detective, I’m beginning to wonder which one of us truly the Devil.”

***

We lingered in Lucifer’s penthouse, in various state of undress and positions, well into the afternoon.

“I’m going to have to get ready to go.”

Distress crossed his face. “What? Why are you leaving? I thought…”

I palmed his cheek. “I have to get home to Trixie.”

“But…”

I kissed him.

His arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his lap, pressing his forehead against mine. “I’m sorry, I forgot. I just… I…How long will you be gone?”

“Well, I’ll be at my house until we go to work tomorrow.”

“Are you going to tell, Beatrice, about us?”

“That’s a good question. What should I tell her?” This was the moment I worried about with him.  When he had to face that human life wasn’t all sex and pleasure, but rather responsibility.

He stared at my face as though he were trying to read the answer from the surface of my skin. “I think…well… if you’re going to be my wife, that means I’ll be her…step-father. I’m not sure how good I’ll be at it. I haven’t had the best example, but I promise to protect her with my life and never cast her out.”

I stroked his face, there was so much he was unfamiliar with. “OK. That’s really the most any parent can do. She likes you, you must know that.”

His fingers smoothed over my back. “I know I haven’t been…”

“Polite?”

“Well… yes… that, but she’s part you. I know nothing of children, but I know I love her simply because she is an extension of you.”

I smiled pressed my lips to his. “That’s perfect.”

“Chloe?”

“Yes.”

“Do I have to stay here?”

“Of course not, you can stay with me. I just thought you might have things to do.”

“I have staff for that and soon you will too.”

“No.  We didn’t agree to that.” Boundaries were going to be tough with him. “Come on, let’s take a shower.”

Before I could climb off his lap, he lifted my hips and slid into me. “One more time. I need to feel you before I adhere to standards of dress required for child rearing. We can compromise love, but I think my Devilish skin may be allergic to fleece.” He trust up into me.

“Hummm… Fleece is the Devil’s kryptonite. Good to know.”

He nibbled at my throat. “No, love that’s you. I am utterly unrecognizable when I’m with you. You are my kryptonite.”

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.” I moaned as he glided my hips along his shaft.

“I am the Devil, love.  I have a bit of a reputation to uphold. If people think I’m getting weak, there will be hell to pay.”

I ran my hand over the place where his scars used to be. “I want you to think about something.”

“What’s that, Love?”

“Has it been easy feeling the way you do about me?”

“Certainly not. Damn near as difficult as falling. Less fire and ash, but I never felt this crushing feeling in my chest.”

“How powerful did you become after you fell?”

“Very. I funneled that anger and built hell for me to rule over.”

“So it made you stronger?”

“Yes. So you think this will too?”

 “We’ll keep the tender moments to ourselves. No one deserves to know that side of you anyway.  That’s mine.”

He arched an eyebrow. “So, in public you’ll submit to me?”

I laughed. “Not exactly.  At work, you are a consultant, and I’m the Detective. You need to follow my lead. When it comes to your business and your family, I’ll follow your lead. When we’re alone together, neither of us leads or follows, it will just be.”

He nipped my chin with is teeth. “I think I like that. But what if during our time, I want to submit to you?”

“You mean sexually?”

“Yes.”

“That will be up to us. I mean… we can try new things…or old things in your case. I told you, when love is involved, sex isn’t an exchange anymore, it’s a way of communicating, and I’m sure we’ll run the gambit of discussions.”

“Oh Detective, I do think I like this arrangement, but why do I see worry behind your eyes.” He stroked his finger over my bottom lip.

“Another time perhaps, right now, just let me enjoy you.”

“OK. Right now, I need to make you come undone in my arms.”

“And you said you couldn’t read my desires.”


	7. The Devil's Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal with the Devil is more than Chloe can resist.

Chapter 7

Chloe

We drove home in separate cars. Home. My home. His home? There was so much about our situation that seemed fragile.  Like the tiniest thing would cause the walls to cave in. I gathered my purse from the car and my phone beeped.  Lucifer. 

The text message appeared a moment later. “Love, I’m going to run a few errands before joining you.  It will give you a moment to settle in. Save room for dessert. Both the sweet decadent kind and me. I will be there as soon as possible. I miss you already.”

I needed help. My brain found it impossible to reconcile Lucifer, King of Hell, playboy club owner and the man who was acting like my infatuated 9th grade boyfriend. I had to keep reminding myself that Lucifer was just as new to love a Billy Martin, and well… Lucifer’s reactions for inhumanely over the top.

After turning the key, I nudged the door open with my hip. My familiar apartment was quiet, almost serene. Lucifer would soon be here and the landscape would change.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Linda’s number.  It rang twice.

“Chloe, how are you?”

“Good, were you serious about me calling you just to talk?”

“Of course.  What did he do?”

I laughed out loud. “Nothing. Surprisingly. He’s been…” What was the word? “ah…perfect.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but it’s weird. Really weird, Linda. It all feels so fragile.”

“Of course, it does. You know what he doesn’t know. You know how life can’t be all games and lust.”

I opened the refrigerator, trying to decide what to make for Trixie’s lunch for the next day. “Yeah, he doesn’t understand. I don’t think there’s a way for him to see it. But he’s so fragile now, I don’t know that it’s worth even pushing the issue.”

“The only professional advice I have is to set good boundaries. Speaking of that, how did you feel last night, when he pleasured you in the club?”

“At first I was embarrassed, but only slightly then…” I sighed.

“Go on.”

“Then it was exhilarating, but only because I knew he was doing it send a message. And the message was that I was his.”

“I heard about Dan. How did you feel about that?”

“Confused at first.  Dan has never been attracted to men, but then I remembered… this is Lucifer after all. And then I thought, it was kind hot. How in the hell am I going to keep that man satisfied, Linda. I had at least a dozen orgasms yesterday alone. It’s as though he wants to never leave my body.”

“Oh, I’m certain you’ll work something out.  Boundaries, even in the bedroom, Chloe, otherwise he might hurt you without even knowing it and that would devastate him.”

“You’re right.”

“Where is he now?”

“I’m at home, and he’s running errands.”

“And tonight?”

“He asked if he could stay with me here.”

Linda let out a sigh of relief. “Good. He needs to find himself in your world. Believe it or not, it going to harder for him than you.”

“I can see that.”

“Remember you were put here for a purpose. I’ve always believed it was to love him.”

I giggled. “So spiritual adviser now too?”

“I can’t very well deny reality. Lucifer has always been his own worst enemy.  I don’t see that changing without you. Have patience, but set boundaries.”

“Right, boundaries and patience. Too bad that doesn’t come in a prescription.”

It was Linda’s turn to laugh. “Chloe, you’re sleeping with the Devil. There is no easy way out.”

A car pulled up in front of the apartment.  Dan. “As always… you’re right.  Trixie is home.  I better go. Thanks, Linda.”

“Anytime, Chloe.”

I walked to the door and opened it. Trixie ran to me and through her arms around me. “Mommy, is Lucifer here?”

My stared focused on Dan. “No, honey, why did you think Lucifer would be here.”

“Daddy said he was your boyfriend now.”

Dan cocked his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders, “What? Am I wrong? Sure tasted like you too were together.”

I kiss Trixie on the forehead.  “Why don’t you go get your clothes ready for school tomorrow? Lucifer will be by in a while and he said something about bringing dessert.”

Her eyes lit up. “So he is coming?”

“Yes, honey.”

“Is it chocolate cake?”

“I don’t know, Monkey.  He said it’s a surprise.” Dan’s smug expression irritated me. “Hurry, go get your clothes laid out so you can spend some time with Lucifer when he gets here.”

Crossing my arms, I glared at Dan. “Why did you tell her?”

“Like she wasn’t going to find out.”

“That was my business to tell her.”

He stepped closer to me. “No. It’s our business. She’s my daughter too.”

“Look things are hard enough already. Could you please let me do this at my pace?”

“Looked like you were speeding right along last night. Nothing I saw last night was the Chloe I know.”

I closed my eyes. “Yeah, it was certainly a stretch for me.”

“He isn’t talking advantage of you is he?”

“No. No.  Nothing like that. He’s just… he’s Lucifer. He’s intense. Impulsive and recently rather possessive.”

Dan swallowed hard. “Yeah, I couldn’t believe what he did. You know, with his fingers. But I have to ask…is it as good as everyone says?”

I raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking me to kiss and tell?”

Lucifer appeared from the side of the house, several bags in his hand and a suitcase rolling behind him. “Chloe, go ahead love. Tell him.”

“Lucifer… Dan was just dropping off Trixie.”

“I assumed.” He pressed his lips to mine in a quick kiss. “But go ahead and tell him. Or shall I?”

I didn’t even get a chance to object before he started. 

“After I graced you with our essence at Lux, I took my love upstairs and we were inseparable all night, and I don’t mean that figuratively. The way she shudders around my cock when I bring her to the edge of bliss and push her over, makes me never want to leave her body. So I didn’t. I fucked her all night. What was it love, twelve or thirteen times you screamed my name?”

Dan looked like he didn’t know whether to be impressed or disgusted. “You made her come twelve times with just your dick?”

The smirk that crossed Lucifer’s face was the only time I had truly seen him playing evil. “At least twelve, she’s so responsive to me.” He leaned to whisper in Dan’s ear as though he were sharing a secret. “Daniel, she is so tight around me, every time I fill her with my desire, we make an absolute mess. But let me tell you a secret…”

Dan could barely form words. “What’s that?”

“I fucking love it. Maybe someday, she’ll let you watch me fuck her. So you can have a real appreciation for just how good we are together. You’d like that wouldn’t you, Dan. You still love her, but your curiosity is greater than any silly feelings of jealousy. Rightfully, so Daniel. She is beautiful.”

I simply wasn’t going to indulge the conversation. “Lucifer, quit working Dan into a frenzy.”

“But it’s so much fun to watch his trousers tighten when he thinks of me fucking you. It makes me want to take you right now.”

“No way.  We have things to do, and I can still barely walk from this morning. Dan, I’ll see you tomorrow.  Lucifer go head and take your stuff inside.”  I gave Dan a quick hug.

Lucifer winked at Dan.  “Sweet dreams, Daniel.” And disappeared into the house.

“Goodnight.”  I stepped inside and closed the door.

Lucifer had set his stuffed on the kitchen counter.  “Why do you do that to him?”

“What?”

“Don’t fain innocence.  Get him all worked up and then send him home.”

“You sent him home, love, not me.”

“You know what I mean.”  

He removed what looked like the most decadent chocolate cake I’d ever seen on the counter. Grabbing me by the waist he pulled me against him, and captured my mouth. A hum started in his throat. “I’ve missed you.” His hands slid under my shirt.

“Lucifer…” I warned. “Trixie is here.”

“I promise I’ll behave, but surely I’m allowed to show you affection in front of her?” His urgent lips wouldn’t let me reply.

I pressed my palms against his chest forcing him away as I caught a glimpse of Trixie at the top of the stairs. “Hey, Monkey. Lucifer’s here.”

He turned and greeted her with a smile. Lowered to one knee, anticipating her enthusiastic embrace. He wasn’t disappointed. Instead of his usual grimace, he smiled.

“Lucifer, do you love my mommy?”

“Yes, child, very much.”

“I think she loves you too.” She glanced at his suitcase. “Are you going to stay with us?”

“If that’s alright with you?”

“Yes. I missed you.” She hugged him tighter.

He didn’t return her sentiment but instead, opted for a more Lucifer response. “I brought chocolate cake.”

“You did?”

“Yes, just for you.”

Trixie bear hugged him again.

***

With the leftover cake stowed, Trixie tucked into bed, and full wine glasses, the awkwardness ensued. Lucifer seemed almost too large. Too grandiose for my house. My life.

He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, undid his cuff links and rolled up his sleeves. I rinsed off the last cake plate and placed it in the cupboard.  He handed me a glass of wine and took my hand leading me to the sofa.

“Sit. Relax.”

I lowered myself to the sofa and his finger began to work the knots of my shoulders. He really was heavenly. Erasing all tension, I relaxed against him and yawned.

“Mmmm… did someone wear you out to today, Detective?”

“I didn’t think my body was capable of the things you made it do.”

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Resting my hand on his knee, I put his fears to rest. “No. No. It’s sort of a delightful soreness. The achiness reminds me of just how well you loved me. I wouldn’t change it.”

He tucked my hair behind my ear. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever heard something so wonderful.”

“Surely, you’ve received glowing recommendations from lovers. Hell, I interviewed ninety-six of the them, if you remember. Best night if their lives, I remember them saying.”

“Love, there is no comparison. None of them would ever speak of receiving my love. Because no one ever has. So what do you normally do during the week?”

“I don’t know. Get Trixie to bed, read a bit and then go to sleep.”

He took a sip from his glass and then set on the end table. “Well, we can find a book and read together.”

“No, it’s OK. This is nice.”

Rubbing his hands up and down my arms, he sighed. “Love, this may sound crazy…”

I couldn’t suppress my laugh. “Oh, this ought to be good. Because… I don’t know. I mean… I’m sipping wine in the Devil’s embrace on my living room couch. If something registers on the crazy scale after that, it should be a doozy.”

“Well, yes, love, from your perspective I can understand why you might question your sanity, but as the Devil himself, none of this feels crazy. It feels like what I’ve been searching for my entire existence.” He tucked a stand of hair behind my ear. “What’s new, however, is that I seem to be able to feel your emotions. I didn’t understand it at first. But now that we’re here and I couldn’t be more content, there is external feeling pulling at me. It seems to be coming from you. Love, please tell me what matter is?”

I set my glass beside his and dropped to my knees in front of him and clasped his hands between mine. “I wish I could explain it better. It’s been so fast. I’ve known I’ve loved you for so long and had just resigned the fact that it was something that would never be. Everything has changed in the course of a few days, and it all feels like it could fall apart any minute. I keep fighting the urge to run from you, not because I’m frightened by who you are, but because I feel like it will destroy me when it ends. It will end, Lucifer. You and I both know that. I’ll age, you won’t. It’s only a matter of time until you get bored. I could die. But even more than the pain I know I’ll feel, it’s your pain I struggle with most, because you feel things more intensely than I do. I’m afraid my love is what might destroy you.”

He didn’t move. His gazed fixed on mine, until his pulled his hands free from my grasp. For a fraction of a second my heart stopped, thinking he was pulling away, but instead he reached down and lifted me onto his lap facing him, straddling his hips. He forced me to stare into my eyes. “First, and I have very few rules for us. But I want to make this one clear.” His voice stern, with all the authority of the Lord of Hell himself.

My back stiffened because this was not the response I expected.

“You will never kneel before me again outside of any type of bedroom play. You will not subjugate yourself to me. You are not like those who bow before me, those who call me Lord, or those that beg for my mercy. You are my queen. My equal. I am not your master. It is I who belongs to you and you to me. Please never put yourself in a position to view me as anything but… Promise me.”

I was easy to agree with his request. “I promise.”

His hands smoothed over my back. “Now, for everything else you said. There is nothing that you said that doesn’t weigh heavily on my mind as well. But you and I were not an accident. My father’s signature is all over this. And I can’t believe I’m saying this…” He reached over took a huge swig of wine, licked his lips and continued, “Whether his plan is to use you to save me or destroy me, I’m not going to fight him. I thought about leaving.  I tried. To try to save you, but I can’t. And maybe it makes me selfish, but I don’t want to be without you. Right now, I’m choosing to see us a gift, because when I’m with you, when I can touch you, make love to you, just be with you, it is the greatest gift I’ve ever received. If that gift brings about my demise, then so be it, because I refuse to deny myself your comfort based on what might be.”

“That’s not very Lucifer like.”

“Indeed, but Lucifer isn’t exactly the same, now is he.  A certain Detective has gotten under his skin in a most delightful way.”

“But I worry about…”

“I know. I can feel it.  What happens when you’re eighty, your body is frail and you’re married to a sexy Devil?”

I hide my face in the crook of his neck. “Yes.”

“Well, we’d probably have to move because people would notice I hadn’t aged. They would probably think you’re one hell of a sugar momma or that I have a serious grandma fetish, which would probably be true in that scenario.”

I chuckled, “See the problem.”

He wrapped his arms tight around me and squeezed. “No. I don’t.”

“How could you not?”

“Love, other than the fact that your age would be a symbol of me getting one day closer every day to losing you, you would still be you. Would you still love me?”

“Of course.”

“But you’re really worried about sex. You’re worried you won’t be able to take care of my needs?”

I sighed, “Yes.”

“Let me let you in a secret.  I’m going to do everything in my power to try to make sure you never have to worry about that. But should we come to those crossroads there are many options.  They might be hard to see now.”

I sat up and cocked an eyebrow, sincerely curious. “For example…”

“Well, I could be abstinent if necessary.  I know it’s hard to be believe, but I am capable, just hasn’t been a necessity.”

“I would never ask that of you.”

He kissed me softly. “You’d have every right, but there are other solutions.  Even though your body may be frail, you will still have desire coursing through your veins. You could help me masturbate, I could help you pleasure yourself, you could watch me masturbate, that way we would still share the experience or…”

The Devil masturbating was an image I never believed I’d conjure, but there it was. And it was unbelievably sexy. “Or, what?”

“You could choose me a lover, and based on your comfort, we would only be together with you present or with you absent, depending on what you’d prefer. You might find you like watching. You might not want me to have the same lover, and then you could choose new ones for me. What I’m saying Chloe is that my body is yours. I’m giving you dominion over my sexuality. Now that I feel how closely sex can become entwined with love, how could I not. Before you, the two roads never met.”

“It’s just all so overwhelming.”

“It’s funny that your overwhelmed by the future, and I’m overwhelmed in the moment. Chloe, I know since a few nights ago when you offered yourself to me, sex has been a consistent theme. I’m not complaining, but I’m not with you for sex. I mean it’s mind blowing sex, since I feel so human, it’s unlike anything else I’ve experienced. Much more stimulating than anything I’ve known. But if something happened tomorrow, and we couldn’t make love, you would still be my everything.  We would get creative, and you’d still be my queen. Speaking of that…” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. “I believe it’s customary for the man to be on one knee during this particular ritual, but since I’m not a man, I prefer to have you right where you are, in my lap.”

Tear pricked my eyes as he opened the box.

“Chloe, the human construct of marriage cannot come close to the commitment I’ve already made to you. My word goes beyond the boundaries of Earth and exceeds those of both Heaven and Hell. My promise is to be true to you in this life and in the next whether I can follow you or not. It seems trivial to ask you to be my wife, when I want you to be my queen. Will you have the Devil, not only for this lifetime, but all that follow?”

Wet rivers ran down my cheeks. There was no choice. He was mine. “Yes, Lucifer. Yes.”

He slid the ring onto my left ring finger, a diamond worthy of a queen. It was big, bold and made a serious statement, just like the man who gifted it to me.

“It’s beautiful.”

He kissed me. “I’m glad you like it. I had the jeweler create it for me months ago. I wanted it for you whether you wanted me or not, because I planned on giving myself to you as soon as I found the courage.”

“It’s so beautiful.  I’ve never seen anything like it.”

He stroked the skin of my finger just above the ring. “I designed it.  The center stone is special cut only this jeweler makes called an eternity cut diamond. It brings out extra fire in the gem which I thought was fitting since I’m the Devil and you bring out the most pleasurable of fires in me, and it symbolizes my eternal love for you. The others are interlocking star-cut diamonds symbolizing that you are betrothed to the Lightbringer, the one who lit the stars. The shape of the ring is a crown, because you are my queen, even if my kingdom is hell, it will be you beside me, whether I can reach you or not.”

“Oh Lucifer, I don’t know what to say.”

“Just say you love me.”

“I love you.”

“Your wedding band will go here.” He touched the spot at the base of the crown.  “I thought perhaps we’d forgo a wedding, but Beatrice and your mother might be upset. Plus, I know you didn’t get to have a wedding with Dan, I want that human experience for you. You didn’t get a prom, I don’t want you to go without a wedding.”

I was speechless. “I still don’t know what to say.”

“I’ve told you, Love.  Just say you love me. But there is something a bit untraditional I’d like to do.” He reached into his other pocket and pulled out another box.

“What’s that?”

He smiled. “This is my ring. I don’t want to wait until to ceremony to wear it. You know there’s nothing more binding than my word, so I’d like you to put this on me, and ask me to be whatever you need. I think it will be good for others to know I’m off the market. I can’t turn off the Devilish attraction, and I can’t have you arrest everyone who throws themselves at me, but perhaps, if they think me married, coupled with my utter disinterest, perhaps we can cut back on incidents.”

I laughed. “You know, beyond seeing your Devil face and you’re wings, I think the fact that you’re turning down every earthly man’s dream existence is the bigger proof that you aren’t human.”

“Love, millions of years of meaningless lovers is easy to give up for what I feel right now. Even Maze, who I’m fond of, has no connection with me. We’ve fucked, but there is no love. Maze and I will never fuck again and that’s perfectly fine with us both. Our experiences were pleasurable, but very different than ours.” He kissed me quickly, and then continued. “You pleasure yourself when you’re alone, right?”

A blush flooded my cheeks. “Ah… yes.” Not sure where he was going with the line of questioning.

“Love, you never need to be embarrassed with me.  I’d love to watch you sometime. But is there a difference between what you feel like when you’re masturbating because you’re horny and what we did last night and this morning, right?”

“There’s no comparison.”

“Exactly. Would you give up your vibrator for me?”

“In a heartbeat.”

“That’s exactly how I feel about other lovers. They get the job done, but there’s nothing else. It feels good. But I’m guessing, you sneak into the shower in the morning and work your sweet pussy into a frenzy, and when it’s over, you go about making breakfast without another thought. You don’t go throughout your day thinking about your vibrator and the pleasure it brought you. It doesn’t make you walk around with a damned ridiculous grin, right? It served its purpose.  To satisfy lust.” He trailed his fingers over my hips and slid his hand between us, cupping me between the legs. “Now, how many times have you thought about us and what we did and wondered when we will do it again?”

I gave a coy smile. “About every second I wasn’t worrying about our future.”

“See… there is a big difference isn’t there. My lovers are and have been no different than your vibrator. I didn’t know anything else was possible. I’ll choose you every time.” He handed me his left hand. “Now, tell the Devil what you want of him?”

I cleared my throat. “Ah… I want his love.”

“You have it.”

“I want his respect.”

“Most certainly part of the package, Love.”

“I don’t know, I feel silly.  You had this planned, and I’m not even sure what to say.”

“Do you want dominion over his body? His sex?”

“Only if that’s what he wants.”

“Oh, he does.”

“Then yes, I want dominion over his body and sex.”

“It’s yours.”

He stroked a finger down my cheek.  “What about a place at his side for eternity? Do you want that?”

“I do.”

“What else do you want, love?”

“I want him to see himself the way I see him. To see he is more angel than Devil. At least with me he is. Only an angel would ask me not to bow at the Devil’s feet. I want him to accept that he can be both, and they are not mutually exclusive and that I love both parts of him. I hope that he will let me help him learn to love both parts of himself.” I slide the ring onto is finger.

His tears did not hide. “Oh Chloe, I…”

“Shhhh… you don’t have to agree to the last one, it doesn’t need to be a vow. I just wanted you to know how I felt.”

“Will you teach me?  Help me?”

“Of course.”

“Then I will be your most obedient student, of that you have my word.”

“I love you, Lucifer.”

“I love you too. I need to feel you. Will you allow me? I need to be close.” His fingers played with the buttons on his pants.

Still in the red dress and pantiless from the night before, I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Reaching in I pulled out his cock. “We’ll have to be quiet.”

“Love, you’re the one who loses control. And I fucking love it, but I’ll try to quiet your moans. Look at me. Take me inside you.”

I rose up on my knees and enveloped him, inch by glorious inch.

He moaned.

I placed my palm across his mouth, raising a finger to my lips.  “Shhhh…”

“Bloody hell, woman, I’ve missed you and it’s only been a few hours. Don’t move.  I want to savor the feel of my queen around me. Kiss me.”

With one hand I cupped the back of his head, grazed his bottom lip with mine. I gently closed both of my lips over his full bottom one and tugged at the skin with my teeth.

Another moan, a subtle thrust.

Continuing my dance across his mouth, I teased with the very tip of my tongue.

He sucked in air and on the exhale, he breathed my name, “Chloe…”

With our only mouths moving and bodies stilled where we were joined, I explored his face with my fingertips as though it were the first time seeing him. My journey sensual and slow.

Eyes filled with wonder and love gazed back at me.

I lifted my hips and slid down his cock in a long languid stroke.

He entwined his fingers in my hair and pulled my face to his.  I swallowed his moan when his mouth found mine.

Seated pelvis to pelvis once more, rose ever so slowly until his cock threatened to escape my heat and then sank back down on to him, at an excruciating pace, and then set a slow rhythmic tempo. 

“Oh Chloe, sex with you is like the most beautiful music. That’s the closest feeling I can describe. My entire body alive with your touch. Before you, only music could make me feel like this. This is better. Please, never doubt what I feel for you.”

Wetness flowed between my legs causing me to glide up and down him with ease. I increased the pace and our kisses kept time with my hips. I felt his grip tightened in my hair. The crescendo enveloping me along with him.  My leg began to tremble and he wrenched my head back exposing my throat to his mouth.

His hot breath at my ear. “Come on, Chloe, come for me. Say my name when you do.”

Several more frantic strokes and my back arched, fingers digging into his shoulders and breathed his name as I fell. Seconds later, his legs stiffened and hips flexed to drive up, deep into me when he came.

With my arms around his neck and my forehead against his we rode out the waves of pleasure.

***

The next morning I woke to my alarm. Lucifer who had been cocooned around me all night, wasn’t in bed. For a moment, I worried I imagined everything, but the diamond ring on my hand glittered in the rays of sun peeking through the blinds. I was officially engaged to the Devil. He had done so much to put my fears to rest. Every now and then, his experience from eons of existence sliced through the usual adolescent facade he often wore.

The scent of maple syrup wafted through the room. What was he up to? I pulled on a robe and headed down the stairs.

“What’s going on down here?”

Trixie, who was already dressed for school, exclaimed from her seat at the breakfast nook, “Lucifer is making pancakes. He told me he wasn’t allowed to give me chocolate cake.”

“He’s pretty smart. You’re already dressed?”

“Yes, Lucifer told me that I needed to get everything ready before you got up. My lunch is even in my lunch box.  I had to promise not to get breakfast on my clothes.”

I blinked several time. “Lucifer, you didn’t have to do all this.”

Setting down the spatula, he wrapped his arms around me. “I know. I wanted to. Beatrice has been telling me all kinds of stories this morning. She asked me several questions regarding us, but I told her that she would have to ask you.” He pressed his lips to mine, but I quickly turned me head. His hurt expression, was unexpected. 

I patted his arm. “No, no. I wasn’t dodging your kiss because I didn’t want it.” I pointed to my mouth. “Morning breath.”

“Love, I’ve been kissing humans, well… forever, and certainly well before the invention of Listerine. There is nothing for you to worry about.” His kissed me again, this time I didn’t pull away.  I noticed for the first time, him speaking of other lovers didn’t rattle that pit in my stomach.

Trixie giggled. “Lucifer really loves you mommy. Are you going to get married?”

Lucifer flipped a pancake in the skillet and glanced at me. “Monkey, how would you feel about that if we did?”

“Would he live here with us?”

Lucifer answered for me. “Perhaps for a short time, but eventually, we’ll need a house of our own don’t you think?”

“Would the house have a back yard?”

“Is that what you want?”

“Yes.” Her toothy smile, brightened the room.

“Then a backyard, we will have.”

I sat down beside Trixie, “Lucifer, has asked me to marry him. I told him yes.”

Her arms wrapped around me so tightly. “Can I be in the wedding, mom?” I glanced at Lucifer who shot me an all-knowing smile. He knew Trixie.

“Yes, Monkey, if we have a ceremony, you most certainly can be in the wedding.”

He served us each the most decadent pancakes I’d ever tasted.

“Will daddy be there? At the wedding?”

Lucifer chuckled and shot me a wicked grin, “I don’t think he’d miss it for the world.”


	8. Devilish Discretion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella discovers the latest development between Lucifer and Chloe.

Chapter 8

Chloe

 

The next day, Lucifer stood with his hands in his pockets, and so did I, but for entirely different reasons, on the serene suburban street where our crime scene awaited. Every time his hands we’re free, they gravitated to my body. I had to remind him that if we weren’t one hundred percent professional, we wouldn’t be allowed to work together.

“You know, Detective, once we’re married, you’ll have no need to work.  Well… you have no need now, because I’ve already committed all I am to you, but legally you won’t be able to escape that half of mine is yours and well, that half is considerably a lot.”

I stopped and looked up at him, hands in pockets. “Lucifer, we can’t talk about marriage at a crime scene. Besides, I don’t do this job for the money. I could have continued trying to be an actress, and with my mom’s connections, I would have made a lot more. But that’s not why I do it.”

“Interesting.” He stared at me.  “We’re a lot more alike than I had noticed.”

“What do you mean?”

“You enjoy punishing bad people. Funny, so do I. You know, Devil and all.”

I shook my head. “Lucifer…”

“You know, another thing we have in common?”

I took a deep breath. “What’s that?”

“You have two sides just like me. The angel who rode my cock last night and brought me to tears more than once over the past several days, and the Detective who lives to punish the wicked. Perhaps, later, we should get your Devil, together with mine and see what happens. Hummm… What do you think? Oh, the possibilities.”

I sometimes wondered if he had a death wish. “Lucifer… we can talk about this later?”

“Certainly.”

I motioned for him to lead the way. “Let’s go, the body is around back.”

Ella stood with clipboard in hand. “Hey, you two?  Things still weird?” She eyed us for a moment. “No, not weird. Guarded.  Hummm… are you two hiding something?”

“We’re doing good, how are you, Ella?”

Lucifer moved to stand beside Ella, “Don’t let the Detective mislead you, Ms. Lopez, things are so much better than good. Quite spectacular really, you see the Detective can do this thing with her…”

“Lucifer!”

He clasped his hands behind his back. “Right, discretion. My apologies, Detective.”

Ella squinted and kept looking back forth between us. “I’m… good.”  Still suspicious, but she let it pass. “Our vic here, looks like he hit his head on the stone firepit. It will be interesting to see what the tox screen shows because the wound doesn’t look bad enough to kill him.

She was right, it didn’t make sense. I crouched down to look at the victim’s face and neck, looking for other signs of trauma. Small granules peppered the outside of the man’s mouth, almost the color of his skin.

“Ella, there something on his mouth.” I pulled the latex gloves from my pocket and started to slip them on.

Ella hollered, “Holy smokes! Decker, how could you keep this from me? I knew you two were hiding something.”

“We haven’t announced anything yet.”

“Well, that ring will announce everything for you quite nicely. Holy hell, how many carats is that?”

“Fifteen,” Lucifer answered, his smug evident expression without even looking at him.

Ella’s mouth hung open for a solid thirty seconds, before she managed. “When is the big day?”

As I poked around the dead man’s lips looking for why he might have died. I responded, “Don’t know yet.  But it will be a small occasion.”

She laughed.  “You’re marrying Lucifer. He can’t do small.”

“You’re quite right, Ms. Lopez, everything about me is large and otherworldly, wouldn’t you say love?”

I snapped off the gloves from each hand and took lucifer hand as he helped me up from my seated position.

“Wait, a minute. Why does he have ring? Did you two already get married?”

“Indeed I have, Ms. Lopez, but the Detective to merely betrothed to me.”

I rolled my eyes because he had to make everything so complicated.  I never realized how damned inconvenient not lying was until I met him.

“What? How?” She shook her head.

“I don’t need a ceremony to honor my vows. I have given the Detective the word of the Devil, that I am hers, there is no more binding commitment. For me, we are married regardless of legalities, but for Chloe’s sake and Beatrice’s, it’s important to make everything official. But I did not want to wait until then to reveal my commitment.”

“And my sake, you can’t forget about me. Decker, you’re going to have one hell of a bachelorette party. ”

I raised an eyebrow at Ella. “Plus, we’re hoping it will offset some of his Devil mojo, so he doesn’t get molested as often.”

Ella gave a deep belly laugh. “Good luck with that.”

Lucifer groused, “The damn thing really does need an off switch.”


	9. Second Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe, Dan and Lucifer attend Trixie's open house.

Chapter 8

Chloe

The rest of day was somewhat uneventful. Ella nearly bursting at the seams with excitement. Lucifer trying to find ways to touch me without enduring my wrath actually kept him out of other trouble.  Everything was fine until Dan approached my desk and watched Lucifer and I finalizing the paperwork.

“Hey, Clo…”

I looked up from the paperwork. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Ah, Trixie has her parent teacher conference tonight. It’s getting late, did you want me to go without you and that way ah… you two could stay and finish up?”

“Oh shit.  I completely forgot about that.”

“A little distracted, huh?” He pointed at the ring on my finger.

“A little. Let get my jacket. I’ll meet you there.” I stood and turned to Lucifer. “I’ll see you when I get home.”

“Detective, can we have a moment? Excuse us, Daniel.” Lucifer led me to a corner away from Dan.

“What’s wrong?”

“Do you not want me to go with you?”

The thought hadn’t even crossed my mind. He hated children.  It wasn’t until recently that Trixie crossed over the line from spawn to child. “You don’t like children.  They will be running around while we’re meeting with the teacher. I didn’t think you’d want to.”

“I’m not going to lie, I can think of about a million other ways I could be entertained this evening, but if I’m going to be in Beatrice’s life, should I not at least make it known that I can be called upon.”

“As long as you’re OK with it.”

“More than OK, love.”

I grabbed him by the elbow and walked back to Dan. “OK. We’ll meet you there.”

Dan’s face twisted into a perplexed expression when he addressed Lucifer. “You’re coming?”

“Oh course, Daniel. Beatrice needs to know I support her too.”

“OK, whatever.” Dan’s speed walk kicked in as he made his way to the exit.

Several hours later, we enter the front doors of Trixie’s elementary school. Thankfully, the sitter was able to stay a few more hours, so that left me with only Lucifer to babysit.

He removed a picture of a sports team, featuring a devil as their mascot. “Horns. Bah, always the bloody horns.”

“Put that back.”

He pinned the sheet of paper back onto the bulletin board. “What is that smell?”

“It’s an old school, Lucifer.”

“It smells a bit like Dan’s pudding left sitting in a hot squad car in the Los Angeles heat for a week.”

Dan and I both stopped and starred at him.

Dan shot him a pointed look. “That was you?”

“Afraid so.” Lucifer flicked some lint off his jacket, avoiding Dan’s gaze.

Shaking my head, we continued on to Trixie’s room.

Hesitantly, I entered the room with the diminutive chairs and desks with Dan. Something on the bulletin board outside the classroom distracted Lucifer.

“Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Espinoza? I’m Mrs. Kale.”

Just then Lucifer stepped into the room. “She is not Mrs. Espinoza. But he is Mr.  Espinoza.”

Mrs. Kale stuttered, trying to make sense of Lucifer’s statement. “So you are Mr. Espinoza, Trixie’s dad, and you are Mrs….?”

“Morningstar, she is Mrs. Morningstar, my wife. Trixie’s mother. She used to be Daniel’s, but now she is mine and I am hers.” He flashed her his ring.

Dan kept blinking. “You got married and didn’t tell me?”

Lucifer opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. “Mrs. Kale is short on time. We can discuss everything after the conference.”

The teacher gazed up at Lucifer with the expected starry look Lucifer inspired in well, everyone.

I had to bring her back to Earth. “Right, Mrs. Kale?”

“Oh yes, sorry.  You must be the Lucifer Trixie is always talking about. She says she wants to be just like you when she grows up. And I heard you’ll be joining us for “Show and Tell” next week.”

“Indeed.” He flashed his devilish smile.

Mrs. Kale blushed. “I’m looking forward to it.” She cleared her throat and then continued, “Everything makes sense now.  Trixie told us today that she was getting another Daddy.”

I glanced up at Lucifer and for once he looked lost for words.

“Mrs. Kale, how is Trixie doing?” I figured I’d better save him, before his own daddy issues started to surface.

“She is doing great.  She’s a very engaged student. She loves to read and recently she has taken an interest in music.”

Dan chimed in. “I remember she was having trouble with one of the kids in the class.  How’s that going?”

“Fine, haven’t had any troubles since the last time we had to call you. Here’s a folder full of her tests for the quarter. She’s really a very sweet girl.”

Lucifer put his hand on my back. “She takes after her mother.”

Dan rolled his eyes.

“Well… thank you so much for your time tonight, Mrs. Kale.”

“Thank you for having such a wonderful daughter and congratulations on your marriage.”

I smiled and nodded my head.

Lucifer ushered me out of the room, but as soon Dan was down the hall a little ways, he stopped us and shouted to Dan. “Daniel, we’ll catch up in a moment, I need to show Chloe something.”

He guided me back to the room and pointed at a drawing made by Trixie. The title on the board was ‘my family’. “Detective, look at this.” He stabbed his finger toward a drawing.

“Yes, that’s Trixie’s.”

On the construction paper was a crayon drawing with four people. Trixie drew herself in the front. I was on her right side and was given the title, “Mom.” Dan was depicted to her left and captioned, “Dad.” But behind her stood a man much larger than us all, his title read, “Second Dad,” that alone was enough to disturb Lucifer, but it was the white fluffy wings sprouting from “second dad’s” back that were more alarming.

I starred up at him. “Did you show her?”

“No. Of course not. That’s something you and I would certainly have talked about. I’ve only ever shown you once and she wasn’t home. Look at the date, Chloe.”

Three weeks ago.

I couldn’t begin to explain how relieved I was that Lucifer knew something that big would require a discussion between the two of us. “How could she have known? About us? About your wings? I mean you just got them back.”

“Yes, about three weeks ago. Love, I have no idea.”

“Well, it sounds like we’ve got a lot to talk to her about. But first Dan.  We have to clean up your mess. Maybe we should invite him over for dinner.”

“I only spoke the absolute truth.”

“Again, you spoke your truth. But my truth is different.”

 “Do invite your dear ex-detective, I’m beginning to find his torment quite satisfying.”


	10. The Devil's Doorbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer reveals himself to Dan in more than one way.

Chapter 9

Chloe

 

After about five, “What the fuck, Chloe’s” in a row, I finally convinced Dan to join us.

Of course, Lucifer and I made it home first, and after keeping the babysitter from humping his leg, we headed to the kitchen.

Lucifer opened the refrigerator. “Ah.. Chloe… there’s nothing in here.”

“Yes, there is.” I pushed past him and grabbed the bagged lettuce, cheese and ground meat. “The taco shells are in the cupboard.”

He looked at me as if I spoke a language he didn’t know. “Love, we’re really going to have to work on your culinary tastes.”

“Well, we have time. You can teach me.”

“Oh, I like that idea.” He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my neck.

“Can you go get Trixie from her room? I don’t think she knows we’re here.”

“Certainly.”

Dan knocked, then opened the front door.  I was happy to clear up the conversation without Lucifer present.

“Dan, have a seat.  I’m going to say this fast before he comes back. I didn’t get married.  I got engaged.  He believes that just by saying we’re married makes it true. He wants to wear the ring.”

“Really? Seems strange.”

“Come on, Dan.  It’s Lucifer. Has he ever done anything normal?”

Dan sat on the stool. “No, never.”

“This is no different. Just go with it.”

“You’re really going to marry him?”

I glared at him. “Yes. For reasons you couldn’t possibly understand.”

He shifted in his seat. “Oh, I can think of a couple million of them or is it billions?  What is your new hubby’s net worth?”

“Don’t know and don’t care.”

Dan rested his elbows on the table. “As nuts as it all is, he’s lucky he found you. You somehow manage his craziness.”

I sprinkled the seasoning into the taco meat. “He’s not as crazy as you think. There’s a lot more to him than people realize.”

Lucifer entered the kitchen, carrying Trixie on his hip. “Funny, love, young Beatrice was just telling me a story about how she had a dream about me. I was an angel.” He glanced in Dan’s direction. “Good Evening, Daniel.”

I cleared my throat. “Really? Monkey, is that why you drew Lucifer with wings at school?”

“Sort of, when I told Mrs. Kale Lucifer was going to be my second daddy, she asked if I knew who Lucifer the really was. She told me that he was an angel who made his daddy mad and his dad sent him to be the Devil, and that Devil is evil.”

 “But I told her that it wasn’t true because Lucifer’s not evil. She argued with me, and I told her that Lucifer’s daddy must not be mad anymore because he looks like an angel when he looks at my mommy.”

 Lucifer beamed at Trixie. “Told you. She definitely has your intelligence, Love.”

Dan rolled his eyes.

Trixie grinned at Lucifer. “So I gave him his wings back.”

The expression on Lucifer’s face was unreadable. He starred at Trixie like she was puzzle. “What did you say child?”

“I said I gave you your wings back.”

“On the picture, Monkey, yes.  Lucifer saw it and said it was lovely. He pointed it out to me. Lucifer can put you down. Go wash your hands we’re about ready to eat.”

“OK. She leaned up and kissed Lucifer on the cheek.”

He caught himself mid-grimace, but turned his attention to me as Trixie scurried off. “Chloe… do you? I mean? You don’t think?”

“Lucifer, we’ve got tacos to eat and then get Trixie to bed. We can explore all possibilities when the mundane stuff is done.”

Dan eyes kept darting between us. “Guys, what the fuck is going on?”

“Dan, it’s a really long story. One I don’t know I even know how to tell you.”

“You know what, Clo, you keep saying that, and I believe you, so I’m not asking you. I’m asking him.”

Oh fuck me. “Later Dan. I know all the millions of inconvenient places a conversation like this will lead, especially since he won’t lie. Which is a lot more inconvenient than you might think. Trixie is coming back.  After she’s in bed, Lucifer can lay it all out for you. As much or as little as he wants.”

“Is this reason you’re getting married?”

I said, “No,” at the same time Lucifer said, “Yes.”

Lucifer grabbed some bowls of taco toppings and placed them within reach of the seats, and then added some additional color to his answer. “I should clarify, it has to do with why I consider us already married.”

Dan scooted closer to the table and hugged Trixie as she ran to sit beside him. “Yeah, why don’t we talk about that too. While we’re getting all the weirdness out on the table.”

Later, Lucifer and Dan helped clean up, and then Dan tucked Trixie into bed.

Lucifer opened a bottled of wine and poured three glasses, handing one to me. “I’m going to show him, Chloe.”

“Show who what?” I wiped my hand on the dish towel.

“Daniel, I’m going to show him my wings.”

“Are you sure? I just know how hard it is for you.”

He entwined his fingers with mine and lead me to the sofa. “You got me thinking this morning at the crime scene. You are very different in two different parts of your life.  During the day, you are “the Detective” and I get no passes, but when we’re together like this, you’re different. Neither is wrong. Both have a purpose, and then there was Beatrice’s drawing. Daniel will always be part of her life, which means he will always be part of ours. The last thing I want is for him to think the child crazy.”

“Aren’t you afraid you’ll break him?”

Dan stepped into the kitchen. “Break who?”

“You, Daniel.”

Dan lifted the glass from the counter. “Is this mine?”

I nodded.

“Break me. What do you two plan to do with me?”

Lucifer couldn’t help himself. “Not in the fun way, Daniel. But I could, you know, break you. I could show you things you never thought possible. You’ve never been with a man have you, Daniel. It shows in your overcompensation. But of course, my lovely wife, who is no longer yours, has control over what I do with my body now, so you are safe. For now. But maybe someday, she’ll want to see you on your knees begging, then I’ll break you and remake you into a new man.”

I shivered. Holy fuck. How did I ever resist him? He was sex manifest. I thought Dan might turn to pudding under Lucifer’s gaze and there was a small part of me that wanted to unleash Lucifer on him.

Dan couldn’t speak.

Lucifer released him from his spell and transitioned to more important matters.

“Chloe, do you mind if I…”

“Please do, I think you’re really the only one who can do it justice. If you didn’t break him with what you just said, the other thing will be a piece of cake.”

Dan sat on one end of the sofa, and I sat on the other with my feet curled under me.  A passing thought about how I had fucked Lucifer on the very cushion Dan was seated on passed through my mind. Lucifer’s little speech to Dan had me hot and bothered, but even though I’d never say it out loud, I wanted to see his wings. I would have never asked him, since they didn’t bring him joy, but their majesty was undeniable.

“So Daniel, you know how I’ve told you I’m the Devil?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s all true.”

Dan cracked his neck to the side and looked at me. “Look I know, you think you’re a bad ass and all with the money and I’m not going to argue with you, you want to be the Devil…” The word “fine” fell from his lips in what seemed to be slow motion as Lucifer wings unfurled in front of us.

He was so beautiful.

“Ho-ly fuck.” Dan’s back stiffened. “How? What?”

I scooted over to sit by Dan. “He’s never lied to us.”

“But you’re an angel, why do you say you’re the Devil?”

“I was kicked out of heaven, Daniel. There’s another side to me, but I figured this one might be easier to handle. You can thank Beatrice.”

“Chloe, you’re marrying an angel?”

“And the Devil.  Trust me, the devil is part of the package.” I gulped the wine and quickly emptied the glass. Everything was all too much. It had been less than a week since I found out.

“Daniel, this is why I say we are married. I am the devil. There is no vow stronger than my word. Legally, she is my betrothed, but spiritually, she is my wife, my queen.”

Dan laughed. “You’re the motherfucking queen of hell. My ex-wife is the goddamn queen of hell.”

“Not technically, Daniel. If I can help it, she will never set foot in hell. But I am lord and king, so that does make her my queen, but I will spare her that experience at all costs.”

Holding up my empty glass, I rose from the couch. “I’ll be right back. Anyone else need a refill? No? just me.”

When I stood I stumbled and fell into Lucifer. His out stretch arms caught me, and my hands rested against his feathers. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” I couldn’t help myself, I trailed my fingers over the plumes.

He shivered, his arms trembled as he held me.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…”

He kissed me quickly. “You did nothing wrong. It just felt… A human has never touched… I wasn’t expecting…”

I cupped his face. “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Oh no, love. Quite the opposite. Seems your touch does things to me. Very good things, but I’m glad you stopped because either Daniel would have to leave or he was about to get one hell of a show.”

“OK. We’ll explore this wing thing later. Now, I need more wine.”

Lucifer righted me, and I soon returned with a freshly filled glass. Lucifer had put his wings away and was now sitting opposite Dan. He pulled me onto his lap as soon as I neared the sofa. “Come here, love. I want to feel you next to me. I haven’t been able to touch you all day.”

Dan still looked like we just told him the world had ended.

“Do you have any questions, Daniel?”

He scratched his forehead. “Yeah. Why did you show me?”

“Daniel, there is no divorce for the Devil. I’m not going away. Our lives are now intertwined because your family is also mine. And it’s clear, that you still love her and she you.”

“No offense, Clo, but why her? I mean… I’ve been to Lux.”

“See Daniel, you were too busy with your fragile masculinity to feel Chloe’s love. She has an extraordinary capacity love. So much so that she gave her love to the most unlovable of creatures, she has seen and knows things about me that you never will. She taught me that love is so much different than pleasure. When you don’t know what love feels like, the two are easily confused.”

“What happens when she ages and you don’t?”

“We have time to work that out.” He kissed my neck.

“So that desire thing, it really is the work of the Devil?”

“Indeed, but our Chloe, is somehow immune. I have to call out her desires the old fashioned way, I have to work at it, normally all I need to do is…” Lucifer leaned closer to Dan. “So, Daniel, tell me, what is it you truly desire?”

The words spewed forth from Dan’s lips. “For Chloe to be happy and Trixie to be safe.”

“Check. Consider that done. What else?”

“I want to watch you fuck Chloe.”

“Ahhh… yes, that’s the one that always comes up. Anything else.”

“I want to be with you both.”

Lucifer purred. “Mmmm, love, seems his desires are evolving.”

Dan put his face in his hands. “I’m sorry, Clo, I didn’t mean…”

“Dan, it’s fine. I know you have no control over it.” I bit my lip. “But is that what you really want? You want to watch us together?”

“Yeah. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I used to fantasize about us, but there was day when he wrapped you in his arms, you looked so fragile and him powerful. Everytime I pictured you two fucking, it was incredible. Then the other night at Lux. I came on myself twice that night from the smell of you two. Seeing his fingers in your pussy. Gah! So fucking hot.”

Lucifer ran his nose up the side of my neck. “Love, don’t do anything you don’t want to do, but Daniel has seen you naked, in fact he’s even fucked you, as evidence by dear, sweet, Beatrice, so if you wanted to fulfill his desire, I’m game. My only ask is that he not touch you this time, unless I ask him to.”

Dan swallowed hard and fidgeted in his seat.

I wasn’t sure what to say. It was the Devil in Lucifer I was first drawn to and as his angelic side presented more and more, it was moments like this I was reminded of exactly who he was. The seven deadly sins neatly packaged and tucked away under a canopy of angel wings. Even though, I knew he was bound to force my boundaries, and that missionary and gut-wrenching comfort sex would only last so long, I wasn’t prepared for his offer.

I lifted the wine glass to my lips, but he caught my hand. “No, love. I know I told you my rules changed, and I won’t deny you should you want me while intoxicated, but this is different. When others are involved, you need to be clear of mind. You need to know what you are choosing. Neither of us will think less of you, should you choose to send Daniel on his way, right Daniel?” He set my wine glass on the table.

Dan could barely form words. “Ah…yeah.” He kept smoothing his fingers of the seams of his jeans trying to release his apparent nervous energy.

Lucifer brushed nose along my ear, sending a shiver through me. “Let me clarify your choices. Perhaps, this will make easier for you to decide. You say, “no” and we walk Daniel to the door, say our pleasantries and off he goes, after which, I bring you back here and ravish on the sofa, so we don’t wake Beatrice. Your second option goes a bit like this… You say, “yes” and Daniel stays exactly where he is. You, my love, give me control. Allow me to see to our collective pleasure. Daniel will only touch you when I give him permission to do so and only in the ways I allow. I will eventually allow him to touch himself. I will then properly fuck you like you haven’t experienced before, because it won’t be our intimate love making, our connection we’ve indulged, that is for us and us only. Daniel does not deserve our vulnerability. But sharing our lust can be a lot of fun. It’s the difference between making love to Lucifer and having a go with the Devil. Whichever you chose, I’ll insure you will be satisfied and well-loved in the end.”

I bit my lip. “Dan, are you sure it’s something you want?”

“Chloe, does the Devil lie?”

I took a deep breath. “OK.”

Lucifer grasped my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. “Love, you can trust that I will protect you in all things, especially here. Give me control, your trust, and allow me to help you overcome your trepidations. I’ll be here with you. Let me be your strength. It’s actually an exercise that could benefit us in other ways, given our two-natures. There is no embarrassment, no shame, trust me to teach you, just as I’m trusting you to teach me how to love. Our vulnerabilities are our mutually assured destruction. Your decision, love?”

I closed my eyes. “Yes. I trust you.”

He whispered in my ear, “Will you submit to my control?”

“Yes,” left my lips.

“Until Daniel leaves tonight, you are in my very capable hands.” He nibbled the soft skin just behind my ear. “Daniel, now I need to hear from you.  Do you agree to my terms?”

Dan words we husky. “Yes, absolutely.”

Lucifer’s hand moved to the button on my pants. “Love, if you’re worried for Daniel, just look at how hard he is. Prominent even through his jeans.” He lowered the zipper on my jeans. “Think about the power, Chloe. Every time he grips his cock, it will be us he imagines. He’ll be reliving your unthinkable pleasures.” He urged me to stand. “Take off your clothes. I want you naked. I want him to see how flushed I make your skin. How our bodies come together.”

I did as he requested, hesitating only for a moment when I slide my panties down my legs. I crossed my arms over my chest.

Lucifer, still in his suit, stalked me like prey, walking around me, taking me in. He was the Devil solely in this moment. Filled with temptation and desire. He ran a feather light touch over my nipples with the backs of his fingers. “Chloe, how do you feel right now?”

“Exposed.”

“Yes, well, I should have paid more attention during the Victorian Era and stopped them from setting back sexuality by thousands of years.” His continued to examine me with his eyes. “Perhaps, I can point out something to you. You are a catalyst. An ignition. A spark. Your body spurs action. It gives you power. For example…” He grabbed my hand and placed it on his hard cock bulging in his pants. “Feel that, Chloe, that is your power. Your body commands mine. You call forth desire better than the Devil himself. Now feel Dan.”

He led me to stand beside Dan and placed my hand on the bulging fabric in his jeans.

Dan’s breath hissed through his teeth.

I closed my eyes

“Feel the power you have over us both. I want to teach you that your body is an instrument of power and not a vehicle for shame. I want you to realize that on more than one occasion, you have brought the Devil to his knees.” Lucifer dropped to his knees in front of the sofa and urged me to sit in front of him, beside Dan.  Not close enough to touch him, but close enough, Dan had full view of everything.

“Look at me, Chloe.” I raised gaze to meet his. “Tonight, I’m going to worship your body. But if you’ll take my confession once more before we begin…”

“Of course.”

His reference to our first night together, warmed my heart, seeing how well he had weathered the storm. My focus on Lucifer and his next words, made it seem as though Dan didn’t exist in that moment. These words for me.

“What I’m about to do might feel selfless at first, but I assure you, it is anything but. I am the master of torture, if you remember.” He placed his hands on my hips, scooting my core to edge of the sofa, spreading my legs with his hands until I was open to his inspection.  “I’m going to touch you everywhere. Inside and outside. Make no mistake, Chloe, I will not be loving you, I’ll be claiming you, while exacting the most delicious of torture on Daniel. That love, is how the Devil works, not in grand schemes but in subtle fractures.”

For a moment, I worried that could very well be what was happening to me. The Devil killing me gently with love and desire, but that thought took a back seat to his next declaration.

“I’m going to erase every image in Daniel’s mind of what it’s like to touch you, to taste you, to have you. Instead, it will be my hands, my mouth, and my cock taking what belongs to me. After tonight, Daniel will no longer be able to be alone with your body, even in his own mind.”

There was something about possessive Lucifer that made my body ache for him. “Feeling possessive are you, Devil? I thought only Lucifer got that way.” I shot him a coy grin.

“Seems I was wrong. Even I can’t keep the Devil from loving you.” He wrapped his fist in my hair and crushed his mouth to mine. This was not love, it was need. Still on his knees my core pressed hard against the arousal still covered in designer fabric.

Dan kept quiet, taking it all in. Every so often adjusting his crotch.

Lucifer’s thrusts against my sex created a delightful friction from the fabric.

His teeth tugged at my bottom lip and he pulled away slowly, releasing my hair. “Oh love, look at what you’ve done.” He pointed to the vast wet spot that covered his crotch. Lucifer unbuckled his belt and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, allowing them to drop to the floor. After removing his underwear, allowing his cock to spring free, he picked up the pants and handed them to Dan. “Take these home with you. When you burying your nose in them while strangling your cock, I want to you remember who made her so wet.”

Dan took them and shallowed hard.

Lucifer stood tall; his cock erect. Absolutely majestic. I couldn’t believe he was mine.

Dan squirmed in his seat while Lucifer undid every button on his shirt with his gaze fixed on me. “Isn’t she beautiful, Daniel?”

“Yes.” The word erupted on his thick tongue.

Lucifer’s shirt fell to the floor, he kneeled once more between my legs. Both of us bared. “Where shall I start? Hummm… Perhaps we should let Daniel decide. Come now, Daniel, tell what part of Chloe should I claim first?”

Dan cleared his throat, his palm firmly gripping himself through his pants. “I don’t know.”

“You are no fun other detective. It would be even sweeter if you were a participant in your own torture.” He brushed his thumb across my bottom lip. “Chloe, can I touch you?”

“Yes.”

His hand cupped my sex.  “I think I’ll start here. So wet.” He played his fingers through the moisture, painting my overheated skin. “What made you so wet, love?”

“You.”

Lucifer growled. “What do you want me to do?”

“Touch me.”

“Oh, Daniel, watch.” Lucifer held up his hand for Dan to see. “This… is mine.” His thumb brushed back and forth over my clit.  

Dan sat up straight and giggled.

“Daniel, care to share with the class?” Lucifer broke eye contact with me and turned to Dan, curiosity in his subtle smirk.

“Well, isn’t it sometimes called the Devil’s doorbell?”

Lucifer’s smile was pure mischief. “Ding dong, indeed. Daniel, keep you focus on my fingers.  Chloe stay with me, look into my eyes.”

He was so beautiful. It was hard not to look at him. I felt as though he could see into my soul.

His thumb made circles and then brushed back and forth, bringing the sensitive nub to an almost painful peak. Another finger played along my slit, teasing the sensitive flesh. A brush around my entrance without entering me. “Watch her swell for me, Daniel.”

Soft torturous caresses were driving me to the brink of insanity. “Lucifer, please…” I needed him.

“Please, what love? Do you want my fingers inside you?”

“Yes.”

Lucifer’s fingers were long and glorious. Pushing the first into me with painstaking slowness. “Daniel, do you see what’s happening here?” He added another digit.

Dan panted, “Yeah… I see.”

Lucifer curved his fingers, still allowing his thumb to glide over my clit. “I love doing this to you, Chloe.  It makes me feel like I have command of your body. I can feel how soft you are inside. Knowing that you don’t just invite anyone into your body makes me feel honored.” He removed his fingers for a moment and repointed my hips, so that my sex as fully visible to me.  He sat back on his heels so that when I looked at his face, I could see his finger penetrating me.

I gasped when he pushed his fingers into me again.  Seeing him do it was profoundly erotic. His hand glistened from the juices that had started to run between my ass cheeks.

“Chloe, you smell so delectable.” He leaned back a little. “Look at how hard you make me.” Lucifer’s erection bobbed when set up on his knees.

Dan groaned.

“Daniel, would you like to touch yourself?”

“Yes.  Oh yes.”

Lucifer pulled his fingers out of my dripping pussy and touched Dan’s bottom lip. “Not yet. First, taste her on my fingers. Lick them clean and remember that you only get to her through me.”

I shivered the moment that Dan’s tongue encircled Lucifer’s finger and a gush of fluid split from me at the sight.

“Oh Daniel, I do believe she is enjoying this. My leg is absolutely soaked. Now, don’t be shy.” Lucifer pulled his fingers away from Dan’s mouth and rammed them into me again, before shoving them into Dan’s mouth, rough this time. My wetness ran in small lines down Lucifer’s arm. “Come on, Daniel, suck her off me fingers. Suck them like it’s my cock. Show me, Daniel.”

Dan’s eyes widened, but he couldn’t respond because Lucifer’s fingers were in his mouth. Dan was not bisexual, but his reactions to Lucifer were not typical.

“Oh sweet, Daniel. Have you never indulged another man? It’s really quite simple, just do what you’d have Chloe or me do to you. Use your tongue and your lips. ”

Dan’s hips thrusted with Lucifer’s words and he closed his mouth around Lucifer’s fingers and began to suck and lick.

“Now, love, while Dan, is preoccupied, I’m going to eat that delectable pussy of yours and if I don’t nearly drown from you’re desire, I’m going to be disappointed.” His mouth closed over my sex, coaxing a gasp from my throat. His mouth hot, his tongue powerful. I clutched Dan’s pants and the couch cushion in my fists. Lucifer’s mouth was everywhere, licking and sucking and it felt so fucking good. The sight of his head between my legs and Dan sucking off his fingers brought me to the edge.

Lucifer used his other hand to spread my pussy, while his tongue teased around my opening. Another gush of fluid and he purred against my sex, lapping up my desire. His fingers slammed into me and with a rough up and down motion causing splashes from my sex to pepper his legs and chest.

“Oh Lucifer, I…”

Lucifer moaned against my skin. “Yes, please… please come for me. Look at me.”

There was no way to deny him. Watching his face through my climax made it all that more delicious. My body clamped down around his fingers.

“Fuck, that is… Chloe… so beautiful,” he breathed against my sex.

My muscles trembled. My feet pushed into the sofa allowing me to raise my hips and press harder against Lucifer’s face. My cum steamed between my ass cheek and coated Lucifer’s face.

Panting as my climax waned, Lucifer’s mouth never stopped. Long languid licks devoured my essence.

When my breathing slowed, he sat up again and removed his fingers from Dan’s mouth. His stubble wet with his reward. He leaned forward and kissed me allowing me to taste myself on his tongue. “That had to be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, wouldn’t you agree, Daniel.”

Dan was still rubbing his self through his pants. “Fuck yeah… I’ve never seen her like that.”

Lucifer beamed. His smile wicked. “Now Daniel, I don’t think I’m done torturing you just yet. So let me lay out the plan. I’m going to fuck her now until she comes again, and I’m going to come inside her. I want you to watch my cum flow out of her before you’re allowed to touch yourself.  So when you spray your chest with your own release you’ll die a little inside knowing you can’t be with her like I can again. And then I’m going to fuck her again.” He re-positioned my pelvis, stood and slid his fist over his cock. He was magnificent.

“Love, in this position it shouldn’t take either of us long to climax, but know that this is just a warm up. It will be easy this time. But when I take you next time, you’ll be on your knees. I won’t be gentle. It will feel like penitence. I’m dying to let the Devil have his way with you.” Another long stroke of his cock and he placed the head of his cock at my entrance. “Watch me slide into you.” He griped his cock. “Daniel, your undivided attention, please.”

Lucifer’s cock was long and thick, seeming almost too large, but my body yielded to him inch by inch with ease.

I bit my lip.

“Oh Chloe, you’re so wet and swollen.  Better than Heaven.” He sank into me, only to pull out again. His cock glistening. His hips flexed and his abs rippled as he set a pace. With his hands braced on the back of the couch, he drove into me, over and over again. With each thrust be coaxed a grunt. I felt him so deep inside me this way. His lips capture mine as he loomed over me. Fucking me, steady and deep.

Dan moaned. “Fuck, so fucking sexy.”

Lucifer did respond but focused on me. “Can you feel me, Chloe?”

“Yes.”

“I’m inside you. Fucking you. Claiming. Dan is our witness. I want him to see you come with my cock inside you. Can you come for me?” Harder thrusts and an increased tempo brought one gasp after another to my lips.

I dug my fingers into his back. As my hands smoothed over the place where his scars had once been, with a gust his wings appeared and added weight pushed him deeper into me.

“Oh Lucifer…”

“Touch them, Chloe. Feel me.”

My fingers trailed down the feathers where that sprouted from his back. Though distracted by their beauty my body never lost sight of Lucifer. A gush of wetness came from within and Lucifer pistoned faster with the new lubrication.

He clutched me to him, closing the distance between our bodies.  My thighs began to shake. I pressed my pelvis tighter against his. My body succumbed to him. Tightening so much that he had to thrust harder to remain inside me. 

My fingers entwined with his feathers and he gave another few pumps of his hips. His mouth closed over the spot at the base of my throat, where he usually bit me.  A flood of warmth inside me and his syncopated thrusts. “Chloe…” He said my name like a prayer.

The tips of his wings fluttered as he came down from his high, every few seconds he thrust again, making sure I took every drop of him. He breath hot and heavy below my ear.

He raised his head from my shoulder and kissed me. “I love you.”

I smiled. “I thought this wasn’t about love.”

He rested his forehead against mine. “I can’t turn it off. I tried. But…” His cock still made subtle movements inside me. In that moment, Dan didn’t exist.

“Shhhh…” Another kiss.

He rolled his shoulders back and his wings disappeared. “Well, that was unexpected.”

I smiled. “I kind a liked it.”

Another kiss. “Did you now?”

Biting my bottom lip, I nodded.

“Well, love, I’m still not through with you and Daniel.”

Dan’s expression was unreadable.

I put one hand on his thigh. “Dan, you OK?”

He cleared his throat. Still hard as a rock. “That was… I mean… wow.”

“Now Daniel, I need to you watch.” 

He leaned forward.

Lucifer pulled on his shoulder positioning him, so he could see Lucifer remove his cock from me.

“Do you see that Daniel? That’s my cum inside her.” His cock coated in strands of white, popped free, but was soon replaced with his fingers.  He pressed them inside and pulled out parts of what he left behind for Dan to see. “Mine Daniel. You gave up this privilege.”

I wasn’t sure if Dan was starting a pissing match or if he was genuinely curious.

Dan watched Lucifer run his fingers through of mixed desires. “Can you get her pregnant?”

Lucifer stared down seeming to contemplate the answer. “No…” he paused. “I don’t believe so.” His expression changed. “But it does make me wonder since I feel almost compelled to fill you up. Something I usually try to avoid. But it could be part of the new possessiveness I feel.”

I put his mind at ease.  “Either way, I’m on birth control, so we’re safe.”

“Splendid.” He extended a hand to me. “I need you to stand, love. How are you feeling?”

I chuckled. “I thought I already gave you a pretty enthusiastic review.”

“Oh your passion was glorious, love. I’m talking about your body. I fucked you pretty hard in that awkward position.”

I kissed him. “I’m perfect.”

“Wonderful. Daniel, I’m going to need you to move this direction just a tad.”

Dan was quick to comply.

“Now, Chloe love, leave his foot on the floor and raise this one to couch on the outside of Dan. Now, brace your hands on the back of the sofa.”

The position he put me in caused my sex to hover over Dan’s leg. Dan was nearly under me, but just enough out of the way that I wouldn’t touch him when Lucifer had his way with me, But there was no doubt why he was doing this.  I was practically on top of Dan and my orgasm was sure to drip onto his leg.  

“Daniel, undo your trouser and take your cock in hand. You aren’t allowed to come until she does. Do you understand?”

Dan followed his precise orders responding quickly with, “Yes.”

“Good.” Lucifer ran a finger down my spine and aligned my hips with his other hand. “Now love, I’m through being gentle with you. The Devil wants to have his way with you.” He clutched my hair in his fist and yanked my head back. “You are mine.” He buried his cock in me to the hilt.

“Fuck.” I groaned from a pleasure so close to pain.

“Yes.” Lucifer growled and forced himself deeper.

With my head down I could watch Dan stroke is cock, a familiar sight.

All at once Lucifer unleashed the power of his hips on me. I was so full, he was so deep and his thrusts so powerful it was all I could do to hold myself up. The sound of Lucifer’s ass slapping against my ass and the smacking of Dan’s fist counter balance to each other. 

Lucifer pulled tighter on my hair, loving everything he was making me feel.

“Fuck, Lucifer… so good. Fuck.”

“Come on Chloe, you can do it. Come for me.” Lucifer continued trusting into that same sensitive spot, and knew it was only a matter of time.

I felt the building in my head first, and then the rest of my body. “Lucifer… oh… fuck…I’m…”

Lucifer panted, “Scoot down, Daniel.  Bring your hips forward.”

Dan look confused.

A few more deep thrusts past my quaking walls and he pulled out causing my orgasm to spill all over Dan’s cock. But no sooner did he stop, he was back at inside me again, thrusting with abandon.

“Holy fuck.” Dan resolved was almost blown. His slick hand pistioned furiously along his shaft.

“That would be unholy fuck, Daniel.”

Gasps left my mouth each time Lucifer thrust into me.

“My turn, love. Tell me who’s fucking you.”

I knew what he wanted. “The Devil.”

“More precisely, your Devil.”

Dan lost it. His legs stiffened and on a moan wave after wave of cum fell onto his chest.

Lucifer leaned over me, clutch one arm to my stomach and sank his teeth into my shoulder. Not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough it was certain to leave a mark.  “You’re mine, Chloe.  Mine.” On a deep thrust, he came, crying out, hot and wet inside me. Trembling from the aftershocks he peppered kisses along my back.

Each of us struggled to catch our breath.

Lucifer guided my foot off the sofa, moved to sit opposite Dan and then pulled me onto his lap. His mouth descended on mine. “So perfect. I love you.”

Dan struggled to sit up and then grabbed a bunch of tissues from the end table, cleaning up cum from his chest. His jeans were soaked with my orgasm. “Wow.  Man, I mean… wow.”

Lucifer broke our kiss long enough to antagonize Dan. “Do say, Daniel, did that “Whet” your appetite?”

“Hell yeah.” Dan had a similar look on his face to when Lucifer showed him his wings.

“Now, why don’t you run along for the evening, Chloe and I need our time together.”

Dan stood. “Ah yeah, sure. OK.” He adjusted his pants. “Ah. Well… thanks.” He tossed the tissues in the trash and made his way to the front door. “Night.”

I turned to him.  “Night, Dan.”

He closed the door.

Lucifer extended no salutation because his lips were too busy sucking at the skin at the base of my throat.  “Now love, how are you really?”

“Lucifer, did you miss all the orgasms? Do you really need to ask?”

He kissed me softly on the lips. “No. I cherished each one.  But I pushed your boundaries. I want to make sure you’re all right.” He snuggled me closer to him and brushed his fingers through the sweat soaked tendrils of my hair.

I cupped his cheek.  “I’m fine. Well… better than fine. I guess since it was Dan, it was easy.”

Lucifer smiled. “Good, because I love you, and I want to show you all the pleasures of the world, even the one you didn’t know existed.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead. “Thank you for trusting me.”

“I always trust you.”

He sighed.  “This was different. You trusted me with your body. Trusted I wouldn’t embarrass you. Trusted me with your pleasure. Trusted me to know what’s best for us. I appreciate it.”

“Lucifer, this is what a relationship is. Playing to each other’s strengths. This is you’re realm. There is quite frankly no one more qualified. Just like you defer to me when it comes to understanding all things human.”

“I think I like this arrangement. I expected allowing myself to fall again to make me weaker, but I feel more powerful than ever.”

“Good.”

“There still seems to be something troubling you.”

“I guess I just feel bad that we sort of tossed Dan out.”

He ran a finger over my bottom lip.  “I did that for good reason. Tonight, Daniel was our lover. I wanted you to see how that differs from us. We were done with Daniel, this is nothing else for him to do here.  If we decide we want that to be more in the future than we can talk about that. Now, do you see you could never be that to me. Never.”

I guess it had never been apparent just how transactional sex was with him with everyone else. Seeing how he was tonight, even our first night together was different than this.

He kissed me passionately and stood with me in his arms. “Now love, you and I are in desperate need of a shower.”


	11. Devil of a Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer shows and tells.

I woke up in Lucifer’s arms when the alarm sounded. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he wouldn’t let go.

“Where exactly do you think you’re going?” His kissed a trail under my chin, giving me goose bumps.

“You have show and tell today or did you forget?”

He rubbed his cock against my center. “Bloody hell, I can’t go into a room full of children like this. Your assistance would be most appreciated.”

I laughed and then fisted his cock.  “You don’t need an excuse, you know. You’ll be like this again five minutes after I finish you.”

He flipped me over onto my back, lifted one of my legs over his shoulder and slid into me. “True, but this might make it more bearable.” He moaned, a throaty sound that went straight to my depths. “Ummmm… that’s wonderful.”

“What?”

“Just you. Here. Like this. When I go to sleep, when I wake up. This is everything.”

“I think you’ve said that before.”

The glide of his hips slow and sensual. His kiss soft and loving. “You might have to get used to me saying it every day, because I’m never letting you go. Ever. I’ll find a way for you to stay with me.”

I loved watching him. The muscles of his chest rippled with each movement of his hips. With him above me, my leg raised, I felt him deeper than before. He was a most erotic vision.

“Chloe, you feel so good.” He closed his eye and bit his lip, but only for a moment. “You make it so easy for me to lose myself. But I’m not going without you. I need to feel you come while I’m inside you.” He tilted his pelvis and increase his speed, hitting just the right spot. “Look at me, Chloe. I need to watch you.  I need to see.”

Locking gazes with him, my back arched from the sensation of him in my depths. He knew exactly where I needed him. “Yes, Lucifer… that… just like that.”

“Now that music to my ears. Come on, love.” His rhythm never faltered and minutes later, I balled my fists in the sheets.

“Love, I’m close… come with me.  Feel me.”

The moment his face conveyed his ecstasy, I fell, crashing with him. 

“Fuck.” He yelled, falling forward and driving himself as deep as he could within me. His lips locked onto my neck. Heavy breaths in my ears. A feral growl rumbled in his chest as he thrust one last time bottoming out within me, pulsing with release. Forceful hands clutched my face and his kiss devoured my gasped. “I love you so fucking much.  Do you understand me?  Grr… Ahhhh…. You…” His kiss rough and demanding, with feel of his full weight on me. Between heavy sighs, he breathed, “How do you do that to me?”

Rubbing my hands over his back, I wondered what he could possibly mean. “Do what?”

“You turn an ordinary shag in to something worthy of heaven.” Another kiss.

“Maybe it’s all the angel I’ve had recently. Perhaps you’re rubbing off on me.”

He nuzzled my neck and wiggled his hips, “Ummm… love, more like rubbing off in you.”

I giggled.  “Come on, you got to get ready.  You have an audience to wow today. I still think this is a bad idea.”

With his hair a mess and face flushed, he looked at me with concern.  “Nonsense, love. You’re coming too, right?”

I mushed his hair. “Of course, do you think I want to miss watching you get questioned by a horde of screaming children?”

“I’m beginning to think it’s not angel you’ve been receiving from me, but perhaps a bit of Devil. Reveling in my torture, love?”

 “Me?  Never.” I laughed.

“You naughty girl, I don’t know if I should be wounded or turned on.”

“Afraid, you don’t have a choice.” I pushed on his shoulders. “You have to get dressed.”

“You are a cruel woman, Mrs. Morningstar. A cruel, cruel woman.”

 “Oh, don’t even try to pin this on me.  I tried to save you.  But no.  The two people I love most entered into this agreement against my wishes. This is all on you, my love. Now if the Devil could so kindly let me up, we need to get ready before Trixie wakes up.”

He flopped over onto his back with a groan.

***

Standing outside Trixie’s school room, I look over just in time to see Lucifer guzzling from his flask.  “Lucifer, you can go in the intoxicated?”

“Why not?”

“They’re children.”

“I’m not making them drink it.” He tucked the metal container back into his jacket.

Before my frustrated groan could leave my throat, Mrs. Kale opened the door. “Mr. and Mrs. Morningstar, come on in, we’re just waiting on one more person to show up.”

We entered in the back of the classroom, Trixie turned and waved, her smile brighter than I’d ever seen it.

Lucifer threaded his finger between mine and stroked his thumb nervously across the top of my hand.

“You OK?” I stared up at him.

He shot me an incredulous look. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, you just seem a bit… nervous.”

“Love, the Devil doesn’t get nervous.”

A pet turtle, a fire fighter, several cars that transformed into robots and a doll that had seen better days, had all been proudly displayed and chatted about by Trixie’s classmates.

“Trixie Decker, would you and Mr. Morningstar please come to the front of the room.”

I gave Lucifer a gentle nudge.  “It’s show time.”

He shot me a pained smile. He was nervous whether he’d admit it or not.

Lucifer towered over the small desks and smiling faces staring at him. He clutched the lapel of his jacket in his fist.

Trixie through her arms around his leg.

He grimaced, but quickly transformed it into a smile.

I relaxed against the counter, deciding to enjoy the disaster that was destined to unfold.

Trixie gave a sort of curtsy and began, “Hi Everyone. This is Lucifer. He’s going to be my second dad. He loves my mom so much and he works with her catching bad guys for the police department . He also owns a club mommy says isn’t for kids.” Trixie stops and whispers to the class in a aside, “They do adult things there.”  She stood up straight and with the straightest face announced to the class, “But the super cool thing about Lucifer is that he’s really the Devil. But he’s not evil, just super cool.”

The tension headache began in my temples, as I wondered if it was wrong to pray the Devil doesn’t fuck this up.

Lucifer rubbed his hands together, “Yes, well… here we are.”

Trixie let go of Lucifer’s leg and asked, “Does anyone have questions for Lucifer?”

I waffled between wanting to save him and letting him suffer. I settled on smug, but cautious, crossing my arms over my chest.

Mrs. Kale tried to come to his rescue. “I think what Trixie means is that Mr. Morningstar’s first name is the same as the Devil, why don’t you have seat Mr. Morningstar.”

Lucifer turned around and looked at the pint sized chair and then shot Mrs. Kale an incredulous look.

Trixie urged him.  “Go head.”

Lucifer took a deep breath and folded himself onto the seat. His legs were much too long.  He resemble a frog in Prada.

“I have a question.” A young boy in the second room with sandy blonde hair, called out.

Lucifer’s pained smile returned. “Yes, young man, what would you like to know.”

“How can you be the Devil?  I don’t see any horns.”

Lucifer scoffed and then shifted in the small seat. “Obviously, The Devil doesn’t have horns. It’s all a bunch of rubbish.”

Another child raised her hand. “If you’re the Devil, why are you going to be Trixie’s dad? Does that mean Trixie is going to…” She stopped and whispered, “H… E… double hockey sticks?”

Lucifer nearly fell out of the chair. “Most certainly not!” His posture was an indignant as he could muster in a chair so small. “Trixie is a delightfully good child, who will never see the likes of hell. She is the spawn of her mother, the most heavenly person I’ve ever met. As for me being on of Trixie’s father, it is my honor and privilege to be part of her life.”

Trixie tackle hugged him, nearly causing them both to topple.

Mrs. Kale interjected, “I think we have time for one more question.”

I let out a sigh. Perhaps, things wouldn’t be so bad. Trixie looked so proud of him.

A boy with a small build in the back of the room didn’t bother raising his hand. “Is my uncle in hell?”

I stood up straight, and waved my arms trying to get Lucifer’s attention. This was going to be a problem. 

“Who is your uncle, child?”

“Barry Combs.”

Lucifer glances up at the ceiling for a moment. “Large fellow, dark hair, had a dog named Bear and drove a white van?”

The boy nodded.

Before I could interrupt, the words spewed forth from Lucifer’s mouth. “Oh most certainly.  Nasty fellow, your uncle.  The things he did in that van. LAPD never caught him.  But I did.” The wicked grin that crossed Lucifer’s face was sure to send a shiver down everyone’s spine.

The boy burst into tears. “My mom told me he went to heaven.” All the children started talking several them crying.

Trixie and Lucifer looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

I ran to the front of the room.

Mrs. Kale approached Lucifer, “Mr. Morningstar! How could you? That poor child.”

The room was a loud cacophony of whimpers, chatter and sniffles.

I placed my hand on Mrs. Kale’s arm. “I am so sorry. You see Lucifer, he’s really good at staying in character. I think sometimes, he forgets…” I shot him a condemning look. “That some roles might not be age appropriate. Please, forgive us. I’m happy to speak with the boy’s parents if need be.” I needed to get Lucifer out of there before Mrs. Kale started asking questions about his accuracy.

“Thank you, that might be necessary, but for now, I think you should go.”

I nodded to her. “Right…” and then turned to Lucifer.  

He fell onto the floor as he tried to stand, “Bloody hell.” When he finally stood. “I merely told the truth.  His uncle was a very bad man.”

Trixie grabbed Lucifer by one arm, and I pulled on the other until he was towering above us both, smoothing the wrinkles out of his suit.

“Come on, Trixie, let’s go.  I’ll sign you out early. Lucifer, you and I…”

“Yes, I know. I know. One of those talks. Bloody hell.”

After signing her out at the office, Trixie and I each held one of Lucifer’s hands as we walked down the hall. 

Trixie looked up at him. “So, what did that guy do in the van?”

I stopped the discussion before it started. “No.  Do not answer that.”

“Child, remember it’s your mother who makes me withhold things from you. I, on the other hand, would be more than happy to tell you how—”

“Lucifer!” I squeezed his hand in warning.

“Right. Perhaps a tale for when you’re older.”


	12. Devil of a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil gets a side-kick and Chloe discovers the Devil's playground.

Chapter 12

Chloe

 

It had been a long afternoon. The tension between Lucifer and I thick.  Him knowing I had a lecture in me, concerning the events at Trixie’s school, but no opportunity let it out.

Trixie was due to go to Dan’s for the weekend, so we all decided to have a meal together before dropping her off. 

The waitress set our drinks in front of us.  Lucifer and Trixie sat on the opposite side of the booth from me—a unified front.

Trixie sipped her chocolate milk, with the straw still dangling from her lip, she asked, “Mom, why are you mad at Lucifer?  He just told the truth.  You tell me I’m supposed to tell the truth. I don’t understand why you are mad at him for doing the same?”

Lucifer arched an eyebrow and wrapped his arm around Trixie’s shoulder, pulling her closer. “Yes, Detective, the child does raise a good point.”

That headache was back. So unfair. I addressed her, ignoring him. “Monkey, it’s always good to not lie, but sometimes the truth can hurt people when not presented the right way.  So when you know it will hurt someone, and you still say it, it’s not very nice.”

She shot back. “But maybe Timmy wanted to know his uncle was in hell. If he was such a bad man, how could Lucifer know what answer would hurt him?”

Son of a bitch. I never thought this conversation could get any more difficult than having it with Lucifer, but his back up was truly formidable. I never wanted to slap the smirk off Lucifer’s face as much as I did in that moment. He was truly enjoying this.

“Sometimes we just need to be cautious and not take questions at face value. For example, no one really believes Lucifer is the Devil.”

“But he is,” she shot back.

“But you have to take other’s perception into consideration. That means he didn’t really need to answer. He could have said something like…” I gave a sideways glance at Lucifer. Still smug as ever. “I don’t know who your uncle is, but only truly bad people end up in hell, and he could have left it at that. Not a lie, but still an answer-one that would cause no harm.”

Lucifer sat up straight. “So you mean you could have said something different besides lying to Mrs. Kale. You and I both know I’m not playing a part. I’m not an actor. Did you feel you needed to distance yourself from what I am, Detective?”

Trixie leaned forward on her elbows awaiting my response.

“I was trying to save you.”

“By denying me, Detective?”

Trixie and Lucifer shot each other a congratulatory look.

I groaned and rubbed my temples again. “I didn’t deny you, Lucifer.”

“You lied about who I am.”

“I was trying to smooth things over.”

He relaxed in the booth. Trixie mirroring his new posture. “So what you’re saying, Detective, is that we both made mistakes today and perhaps we should forgive and forget, what do you say?”

“Yeah, mom. Lucifer didn’t mean to upset anyone and you didn’t mean to upset Lucifer.”

Irritation bubbled from within, but there was no winning the argument. I pointed at Lucifer. “Fine.  This time… You…”

Just then, the waitress brought our order to the table.

Lucifer held up one finger. “Excuse me…”

The waitress looked like she was ready to crawl into his lap. “Yes, how can I help you?”

“I’d like to order your best chocolate cake. Bring the child a slice, and then pack of the rest for her to take home.”

“Certainly.” Young woman leaned forward almost as though she were trying to smell him. “Are you sure there isn’t anything else I can do for you?”

He looked at me, grinned and said a most seductive tone, “No, thank you, my wife is quite capable of seeing to my other needs.”

The server shook her head trying to undo Lucifer’s spell.

Trixie leaned up and kissed Lucifer on the cheek.  “Thank you, Lucifer.”

“Nothing but the best for the Devil’s sidekick, right my dear Trixster?”

I glared at them both.  I had hoped they would bond, but this…

***

I kept trying to shake the irritation from the afternoon, but instead of getting better, it grew with each passing moment. Lucifer seemed somewhat oblivious to my state of mind, rambling on about this and that. So much for him feeling my emotions. I wanted nothing more than be alone with my own thoughts for a while.

“Detective, did you hear me?”

“Huh?” I hadn’t.  Honestly, hadn’t heard anything he said since we left the restaurant.  

“Are you alright? I asked you about staying at Lux this weekend. You look like you need to unwind a bit.”

I smoothed my hands along the seams of my pants. “I don’t know, Lucifer.  I think I just need some time to relax. Maybe go home and take a bath and read a book.”

“Ummm… a bath with you has promise.”

I cleared my throat. “Alone, Lucifer. I was thinking I’d be alone. A bath with you would be a full body workout.”

“Doesn’t have to be.  I am expertly trained to perform fifty-two different types of massages.”

“Fifty-two. Really?”

“Indeed, Detective, including twelve different variations of erotic massage.”

I swallowed hard. Those fingers. His hands. Fuck. If we went home, I’d not get the distraction from him I needed, I’d get his undivided attention.

“You know, what… Lux, some drinks, maybe some girl time with Linda and Maze. That sounds great. At least, there he’d be somewhat distracted.”

He shot me an inquisitive glance. “Lux, it is, love.”

“We’ll need to stop by my house, so I can pick up some things.”

“No, I’ve already seen to your needs.”

My eyes narrowed on him. “What did you do?”

“Well, I couldn’t very well have you feeling like you’re a bloody guest in your own home.”

I cringed inside, because that’s exactly what I did to him. In fact, his suitcase was still adorning my bedroom floor.

“Lucifer, we didn’t discuss moving in with each other.”

“I’ve told you. You are my wife. What’s mine is yours.  If you need time to come to the same conclusion, it’s fine. I’m patient, but don’t expect me hold back because you need time to accept this.”

This was quintessential Lucifer. Unapologetically, decisive. Impulsive to a flaw.

We arrived at the penthouse and entered through the rear door. Once inside he took my hand. “Here, let me show you.” He opened closets and drawers filled with designer clothing, a bathroom packed with the same toiletries I used at home. His attention to detail was impressive. “You’ll forgive me if your wardrobe is conveniently missing fleece, right?”

“Oh course, wouldn’t want to weaken the Devil.”

He smiled. “There is something else I wanted you show you, but I need you to be opened minded.”

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

He took my hand and led me down the hall past the bathroom into an area of the apartment I’d never been. Again, his thumb nervously played over the back of my hand. “I’m showing you this not because I’m being presumptuous, if you never want to see this room again, you don’t need to, but I need you to know that I’ve replaced everything in here. It is all new and will remain so unless you decide otherwise.”

“Lucifer, is it a sex dungeon?”

“Maybe.” He said suggestively, but then clarified, “Not exactly. More like a parlor… of pleasure.”

I rolled my eyes. “You replaced everything?”

“Yes. And perhaps added a few new attractions while I was at it.”

“Why did you replace everything?”

“I wanted it to be our room. Our escape. I didn’t want you wondering what might have happened in there prior to you. When we were with Daniel the other night, at one point, I wondered what you had been like with him, and that’s why I felt is necessary to erase you from his mind. I didn’t want the same thing happening with you. So, every experience that happens in there will be a first for us. I can’t erase me from their minds as I did with Dan, so I’ve erased my past to put your mind at ease.”

He was such a conundrum. When his narcissism melted away, allowing his empathy to seep through, he was more otherworldly than when his flesh turned to reddened scars.

He stroked his thumb over my cheek. “You OK, Detective?”

I clasped his hand. “Yes.  More than OK.  Thank you for considering me.”

“A wise woman once said that’s what love is. Considering each other. I’m trying, Chloe.”

The anger I had been holding onto from the afternoon took a back seat for the moment. I was once again reminded why I loved him so much. He would never be perfect. He would always be a source of irritation and frustration, but the amount of effort it took for him to willfully consider me, I knew outweighed the casual consideration others offered. He had to fight his nature and set aside his power to do so. He owed me nothing.  He was the Devil. He didn’t do it to satisfy social norms or even in this case, reciprocation, he did it because he loved me.  

“Thank you.” I leaned up and kissed him. “OK.  Let’s take a look at the Devil’s playground.”

The door opened to a vast room. It most certainly was not a dungeon. The wall of windows let in the natural light and provided a spectacular view of the city. There were elegant pieces of furniture positioned throughout the room. Not the heavy wood and leather like one would see in a sex club, but velvets, silks and whimsical sheers in white gave the room almost a monochromatic feel.  Pieces of art adorned the space, but each served a purpose other than merely admiration. The most noticeable was the life-size angel statue standing majestically, wings spread, in the far corner. The bindings at the wrists, neck and feet, betrayed it’s real purpose—a St. Andrew’s cross of sorts. The mirrored canopy bed also with bindings, the wave shaped velvet lounge, the glass enclosed shower in full view the room, and the gilded birdcage in the corner, large enough for a human was a work of art in itself. The space was breathtaking.

Lucifer did not take his gaze off my face, taking in my reaction.

There was so much to consider. “You know, what?”

He wrapped his arm around my waist. “What’s that, love?”

“This room is so you. You designed it, right?”

“Yes. But what do you mean?”

“Well, it’s a room designed to bring out pleasure, apparently every possible variety, something truly the Devil work, but it’s so angelic looking it draws you in. If an angel designed a room for the Devil, that’s this room.”

He kissed me softly. “You might be right. Or perhaps, it was the Devil designing a room for his angel.” His lips lingered on my mine a little longer. “Let me show you.  There’s more.” He pulled me a long to a wall of recessed closets. “As pleasure and pain are two ends of the same spectrum, each of these doors followings that path. Starting here…” He opened the door and a series of angled drawers came into sight. He pulled one open, displaying it’s contents. Various sex toys – vibrators and dildos of every variety lay in satin recesses almost like a museum display. “The items in this closet are primarily designed for pleasure in most cases. I mean there are ways to use them otherwise, but primarily that’s how I will use them with you.”  

A shiver ran down my spine, thinking of what he might do to me in this room.

“But in the closet at the other end, everything in there is primarily to cause pain.”

“I’m not much into pain, Lucifer.”

“I know, but not everything here is for you.”

My back stiffened. Confusion set in. What was he saying? I hesitantly asked through gritted teeth, “Who else is it for?”

“Me. This is our room.”

“Oh,” was all I could manage. He liked pain? Well, there was a Devil of a surprise.

He clasped both my hands in his and raised them to his mouth.  “Love, I will never ask you to do something you’re uncomfortable with.” He closed his eyes. “Wait, no… that’s a lie. I’ll probably make you uncomfortable when I push your boundaries, but just like the other night with Daniel, I will always give you a choice. You might do things you never expected you’d do, but you will always have the final say as to whether something happens or not. You will always be in control.” He kissed me, just before his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked his messages. “Looks like Maze and Linda have arrived. Care to accompany me down stairs for a while?  I do have some business things to tend to, and you can catch up with your girls, as you call them.”

“Sure.”

He stared at me for a moment. “Are you sure you’re alright? With the room, I mean. I was worried…”

“It’s perfect.” I leaned up to kiss him.

“Might I make one request?.”

“What’s that?”

“Can you wear the black dress I put in the closet for you tonight and conveniently forget to wear your panties?”

I smirked. “Seems a bit dangerous if you ask me. On the arm of a horny devil and me with no panties. Sounds like I could get into a hell of a lot of trouble.”

“Well, you could put them on, it will just draw more attention when I have to take them off.” He ran his nose up the side of my neck. “On second thought, put them on. I’m having this fantasy of you sitting on the piano and me taking your panties off with my teeth, before I bury my face in that gorgeous pussy of yours and feast on you in front of everyone. I wonder if I can make them all cheer every time I make you come.”

“No, panties is it.”

“Lady’s choice, my love. Do you want to hear my other plan?”

I clenched my thighs. I didn’t think I could hear him talk like that again or I was going to fuck him, right there. “Surprise me.”

“Oooo… Lucifer likes.”  


	13. Queen takes Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer strike a deal

Chapter 13

Chloe

 

“Oh Chloe…” Lucifer ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “I’m not sure we’re going to make it downstairs. That dress… Better than I had imagined.” He took one step toward me.

“Stop.” I held up my outstretched palm. “I just texted Linda to tell her I’d be down.”

“Love, I’m truly sorry, I’m thinking you might be in for a hell of delay.”

“No. I think the only delay will be the Devil’s gratification.”

Another step toward me. “You’re only going to make this harder, and things are pretty hard already.” He shot me a devilish grin.

“Oh, I have no doubt.” I couldn’t help but steal a glance at his cock straining against his pants. “You bought this dress for me. You requested I wear it, and that’s what I’m going to do.”

He bit his lip. “Oh, you can keep it on for what I want.”

“I’m going downstairs, Lucifer. Are you going to join me or not?” I stepped into the elevator.

Before the door closed, I was pressed against the side of the elevator car. “It takes a brave woman to tempt the Devil and then walk away.”

I smiled. “I haven’t walked away. His suffering right now is his own creation. You bought this dress.”

He groaned, his erection pressed against my stomach. His hand gripped the hem of the dress.

The door opened. “Lucifer, Linda is waiting for me.”

He pressed his forehead against mine. “I’m warning you, Chloe. I’ll only wait so long.”

“And what? You’ll find someone else?”

He pulled back to stare into my eyes, concern lacing his features. “What? No? Of course not.” He ran his thumb over my bottom lip. “I’ll just fuck you wherever you stand, regardless of company.” His other hand dipped below the hem of my dress. “So, I see you’ve opted for a devilish surprise tonight.  No panties. Will you trust me, Chloe?  Trust me with our desire.” He traced the very tip of his finger along my slit and pulled his hand away when I gasped.

“Yes, I trust you.”

“Tonight, we might need a safe word.”

“Lucifer, I told you I’m not into pain.”

He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. “No pain, I assure you. But I’m going to push your boundaries. I need you to be in control of how far you’re willing to go. You can protest all you want, but until I hear the word, I’ll continue pushing. I’m trusting you let me know. Can you promise me?”

“Yes. What’s the word?”

“Tapioca.”

“Like the pudding Dan likes to eat?”

“Love, is there a reason you’re thinking about Daniel’s pudding while we’re talking about sex? Did you enjoy watching him come all over his chest?”

I took a deep breath. The image had played in my mind frequently since that night.

Lucifer’s lips were hot against my ear. “I’ll tell you a secret. I did. I loved that me fucking you was the cause. Now I need to hear you say the word.”

“Tapioca?”

“Yes.  That one word takes back all your control.”

“Why did you pick that word?”

“Because in my very long existence, it’s the only word I can’t ever remember being called out during sex.”

“Really?”

He kissed me softly. “You humans and your sexual perversions. You’d be surprised.” He stared at me for a long time. “I’m still tempted to fuck you right now, but I think I might see if I can make you beg me to fuck you. You begging for my cock might make all the suffering waiting will cause me worth it.”

“I’m not going to beg you, Lucifer.”

He quirked an eyebrow. A sly grin pulled at his lips. “You believe that? You might be immune to my Devil charm, but I’ve been studying you. I know how your body responds to me. I’ll make you a deal, Chloe. I’ll have you begging me to fuck you, right there on that floor in front of everyone before the end of the night…”

“Or what Lucifer, what do I get? You remember, I’ve resisted you before.”

He ran his tongue over the shell of my ear. “Yes, but you didn’t know what you were missing. You didn’t know what it felt like to have me inside you.”

“I think you under estimate how stubborn I can be.”

“I think you under estimate just how tempting the Devil can be. I’m not going to hold back like I did before. I will show no mercy. Keep that safe word on the tip of your tongue. You’re going to need it. And don’t think of pleasuring yourself, I won’t allow it.”

“And if I hold out?”

He whispered in my ear, “I’ll go to Trixie’s school and apologize to them for my behavior this afternoon.”

“But you already won that argument with Trixie’s help.”

“Yes, but I know it still bothers you.”

“Deal.”

“Here, let’s seal that with a kiss.” He pressed his body hard against mine. His mouth devouring me in a flurry of nibbles, licks and tongue. His hands cupped my ass and lifted me, aligning my core with his cock.  I wrapped my legs around him.  The rough seam of his zipper rubbed against my clit. His hips thrust against my core like he did when he fucked me. His kiss was rough and his stubble left a delicious burn on my face and neck.

He moaned against my ear. “Chloe, all I need to do is open my zipper and you can have everything you desire.”

“No.”

“Come on, you’re so fucking wet. My pants are soaked, and we’ve barely gotten started. Don’t you want me to fuck you? Imagine right now, my cock’s inside you. You know how when I push into you and you start to make those sexy whimpering noises because you’re so close...” His hips performed the dance he spoke of, driving me closer. “Tell me you want it. Tell me you want to feel me inside you.”

“No.” I was close, so close.  I just needed to hold out a few more minutes and my orgasm would buy me enough time to resist him longer. So fucking close.

In the next moment, I nearly fell as he backed away, still supporting my weight with his hands, but there was no other contact with his body. He made sure I was standing on my own, tugged my dress into place, and stepped back. “Exactly how close were you, love?”

I glared at him. “I’m beginning to think I was wrong about you. You are pure evil.”

He licked the side of my neck. “There is nothing out of your reach, love. All you have to do is ask for it. I’ll pleasure you until you can no longer walk, but not until I hear you beg me… Is there something you’d like to say, love?”

“Fuck you, Lucifer.”

“Ahhhhh… so close, yet so far away.  Repeat after me.  Fuck me, Lucifer. Me, being the key word. Just three little words. Go on, say them.” He reached for his fly, readying to drop his zipper. “Look at the mess you made.” He pointed to the wet splotch on the front of his pants. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

“I’m going to see, Linda.” I pushed past him and into the club.

He followed close behind.  “Don’t think I’m done with you, the night’s young.”

I stopped, turned and stared up into his eyes. “All I have to do is outlast you. How many times are you going to be able to dry hump me before you can’t take it anymore? You were ready to fuck me upstairs.  As delirious as this little game might make me, I know you’re being tortured right along with me.” I placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to meet my lips, my tongue running along the ridge of the bottom lip, before nipping and tugging it into my mouth. “You see, I’ve spent a lifetime denying my desire. What about you? You know I’m willing. You know how wet I am.  You know how much I want you. The only thing keeping you from fucking me right here, is you. You see Devil, I don’t have win, I just need to be stronger than you. Your weakness will be my victory.” I licked his lips.

He grabbed me by the hair, forced my face closer to his. I half expected him to pounce on me right there. “You… I… you…” He struggled for words. His fist tightened in my hair. A flash of red burned in his eyes. “When I finally fuck you tonight, after you beg me, of course, we might just bring about the apocalypse.” Another crushing kiss. He panted against my mouth. His arms trembled as he let go of my hair. “Go to Linda.”

I hesitated.

He growled, “Now!” His nostrils flaring with each exhale.

“OK. You know where to find me if you need anything.” I bent at the waist to adjust the strap on my shoe, knowing my dress would barely cover my sex. When I stood up to gauge his reaction, he was gone. But I was at that moment keenly aware that our interaction had not gone unnoticed.

I took a deep breath, accepting this was now my life and reveling in that fact that they all wished they were me.

Linda’s mouth was hanging open when I approached the table. “What the fuck was that?”

I played stupid. “What?”

“Did you and Lucifer just fuck in the elevator?”

Maze arrived with three drinks. “Decker, thank fuck you’re finally loosening up, even if you still drink bullshit.”  She sat the Cosmo in front of me.

“Hey, thanks.”

Linda whined. “Answer me, did you two just fuck?”

I laughed.  “No. We have sort of a bet going this evening.”

Maze leaned in closer. “What kind of bet?”

“We were upstairs and I had just texted you and somehow we ended up making a deal. If I could go an entire evening without begging him to fuck me, he’d go to Trixie’s school and apologize for fucking up.”

Maze grinned.  “Decker, you really think you can hold out?”

I laughed.  “You know, I honestly wasn’t sure I could, but after he dry humped me in the elevator and dropped me just I was ready to come, I realized, I don’t have to hold out. I just need to wear him down. See I only lose if I beg. If he loses it and fucks me senseless, I win. I don’t think he considered that part when agreeing to our deal.”

Linda put her hand over her mouth. “Is that what you told him over there before you bent over?”

I raised the Cosmo to my lips. “So he noticed?”

Maze put her hand on my knee. “Holy fuck, Decker, I hope you’re ready for some bruises. The look on his face. I hope he gave you a safe word.”

I looked behind me, Lucifer was nowhere to be found. “He did.  I wonder where he went.”

Maze laughed, “Probably to jerk off.”

“Now see that would be unfair.  I’m not allowed to touch myself.”

Linda grinned over the rim of her glass.  “He didn’t say Maze couldn’t touch you.”

“Decker, I’m here to help a girl out.”

“Really, I’m good. I’ve been resisting him for a long time.”

Linda shook her finger in my direction. “But it’s different now. You know what he’s capable of.  I mean…wait… the Devil mojo thing only gets people into bed, it doesn’t… I mean it doesn’t just make it seem better, right?  It really is that good, right?”

It was strange how people talking about screwing him no longer bothered me. “Linda are you asking if he’s really that good or if you were whammied to think it’s that good?”

She chuckled.  “I guess I am.”

Maze tilted her head toward me, waiting for me to answer.

“What?  You should know.  Didn’t you fuck him for like a millennia or two?”

She rolled her eyes at me. “Yeah, but I’m a demon, I have to do whatever the fuck he wants. I mean, he gives me free will, but he made me, Decker. This is Lucifer after all. For all I know, he made sure I’d love the sex when he created me. So Decker, settle the debate.”

“Oh, he’s that good.”

Just then, two arms encircled me, as though he had been summoned. “Did you miss me?” He placed soft kisses behind my ear.

I looked up at him. “Where did you go?”

“I stepped outside for a few minutes. Things…” His hands drifted to my thighs, “Got a little too hot in here.” He whispered, directly into my ear.  “You bend over like that again, and you will be punished.”

“I thought we agreed, no pain.”

“Punishment doesn’t have to be painful to be effective. Devil, remember, sort of my expertise.”

“Will I like it?”

“I’ll make sure.”

“I’m not seeing a down side.”  

Linda and Maze were like my silent cheering squad. I didn’t know what had come over me, but there was something about beating the Devil at his own game. I couldn’t resist.

I stood up from the stool-height chair I had been seated on. “So, let me get this straight… Bending over gets me punished, but this…” I climbed on to the chair facing him. My leg spread around the back, forcing my legs open, exposing myself to him. “What does this get me? Because you know what? I’m finding I like playing with the Devil. I can see him in your eyes, you know.”

His gaze was so intense. A ball of rage, challenge and lust in a stare intended to dissuade me, but it only made me want him more.

From behind me, Maze said to Linda. “Look at Decker go.  Look at his face. She might need a fucking ambulance when he’s done with her.”

I folded my arms on the back of the chair. “What’s the matter, Lucifer? Devil got your tongue?”

“You’re playing with fire, Detective.”

I shot him a Lucifer worthy grin, “You should expect no less from the Devil’s Queen.”

His hand was in my hair again, his lips crushed against mine. His other hand snaked through the gaps in the back of the chair and rubbed against my sex.

Two fingers entered me, and I gasped against his mouth.

He yanked my head back and sucked the skin at the base of my throat, sure to leave mark.

Reaching through the other opening in the back of the chair, I cupped his cock through his trousers.

He hissed against my throat, his fingers still moving inside me.

My hand set a rhythm, stroking through his pants. I looked up and recognized that face. Oh, hell no. I stopped touching him.

He pulled on my hair forcing me to look at him. “Why?”

“Same reason you stopped in the elevator.”

He removed his hands from my body. His expression stern. “Off the chair.”

Scooting back, slid from the metal seat. Before my feet hit the ground, he lifted me and tossed me over his shoulder.

I overheard Maze behind me.  “Now, Decker that’s what I’m takin’ about.  That was fucking hot.”

Lucifer called out to Maze, “Maze, make sure everything is tidied up here after close. I won’t be back down.”

“Boss, don’t break her.”

He scoffed. “Her! You don’t need to worry about her. She’s the Devil’s queen, or so she reminded me. It’s time to give her a little taste of hell. Night, Maze.  Night, Doctor.”

Protesting would have been pointless. My head bounced with each of his long strides. When the elevator doors closed, he stood me in front of him, turned me to face the wall, spread my legs and buried himself inside me. My hair wrapped in his fist, my back arched with his command. The door opened to the penthouse and we stumbled through the doors. His body still pressed against mine.  He dropped to his knees, pulling me with him.

He fucked me hard, there on the floor in the entrance way. His trusts fierce and punishing, so close to release.

“Chloe… I need you with me.” His arm snaked around my pelvis and began rubbing my clit time with his thrusts.  It wouldn’t take long, he had me so keyed up before we had even started. In another moment, I fell. My muscles clamped around him dragging him with me.

His moans filled my ears, as his cock twitched and pulsed. His hand clutched my shoulder providing balance through his ecstasy. His breathing steadied, he pulled out and clutched me to him. Gathering me in his arm, he carried me to the bed.

The ferocity of the past few minutes gone.  His actions gentle. His kisses soft. “I love you, Chloe. It seems I was the one who was surprised this evening, my plans will have to wait for another time. Seems you beat the Devil at his game. Let me know when my debt is to be paid.” He stretched out on top of me worshiping me with his hands and lips.

“That won’t be necessary.”

Between kisses, he breathed. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

“The night’s not over.” I cupped his face, forcing him to look at me. “Make love to me Lucifer, please, I’m begging you.”

He searched my face for answers. “But why? You won. Why now?”

“Because I won’t deny you. I don’t want you to apologize for being who you are. I saw the fire in your eyes when we were down stairs, you don’t owe them anything. When you’re like this with me, it’s hard for me to remember you aren’t human. I have no right to demand you be so. I need you to remind me. Show me, Lucifer. Remind me who you really are.”

“Chloe… I...”  

“Or do I need to bend over again?” I smiled.

“You are so delightfully wicked, my queen.” His skin shimmered, but only for a moment before the red scarred flesh appeared.

I stared up at the Devil above me. It was still Lucifer, but it was as though every ridge on his skin told a story. Of his torment. His absence of love. His skin had changed but the life inside him had not. “I love you,” fell from my lips.

He buried his face in my neck.

I wrapped my legs around his waist. “I’m sorry for forgetting who you are.”

I felt his cock nudge my entrance. I shifted my pelvis to take him in. The feel of his skin against mine was new. The texture created sensations I hadn’t expected.

His hands traversed my body, down my throat, over my nipples. Exploring the terrain as if it was all new.

Time passed slowly, as our bodies rose and fell together. We made love until his skin transformed back.

“You OK?” Curious as to why he changed back.

“Yeah, I don’t what happened. I didn’t try to change it.”

I reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. “This side of you is just as perfect.”

“Chloe, I love you so much.”

The rocking of his hips created a most delicious sensation inside.

“Ummm… keep doing that.”

“With pleasure…My queen.” He kissed me softly on the forehead and whispered, “Thank you,” before setting a rhythm that was bound to drive me crazy with desire.

I knew that as much as I wanted him to be human, it was lazy and unfair.  Perhaps the answer was for me to learn to be less human for him.


	14. Speak of the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer make a crucial discovery at a crime scene.

Chapter 14

Chloe

 

My eyes fluttered open and spied a naked Lucifer beside me in bed. His cell phone camera pointed towards me. “What are you doing?”

“I’m taking photos of you, so I can remember you this way.”

Suddenly, worried I was also naked. I clutched the silk sheet to me. I still wore the dress from the night before, but it covered nothing, having worked its way down my arms and around my waist. Thankfully, nothing was exposed.

“No worries, love.” He reached over and brushed the hair out of my face. “Not those kinds of photos. Your face was just so lovely, I want the world to see what I wake up to every day.”

I stretched and yawned. “Wait… the world?”

He pressed something on his phone screen. “Yes, love. The Devil has quite the Instagram following.”

I gripped my forehead. “You posted photos of me with sex hair. Public photos?”

He grinned. “Oh yes. It’s an absolute mess. Looks like you may have tangled with the Devil last night, love. I do like to take pride in my work.”

“And the whole world needed to know that?”

“Why, of course. I like showing you off.” He traced a finger over my cheek. “How are you feeling? I was a bit rough with you last night. Seems at one point, I may have forgotten my manors. You didn’t seem to mind at the time though.”

I stretched my arms over my head assessing how I felt. I was sore, but it was a delicious ache. Nothing quite like the morning after being well-fucked. “I feel great, Lucifer.”

“I’m afraid I may have marred your beautiful skin with my lips and fingers. Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?” He pulled back the sheets and smoothed his hand over my hip where several small circular ovals peeked through the skin. 

I remembered his fierce grip. So possessive. So needy. So raw. I loved every minute of it.

“And here.” He touched the base of my throat. “The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you.”

I rolled over onto my back.  “Oh, you didn’t. Lucifer, I like it a little rough.” I rolled toward him and stared up into his eyes. “I fucking love it when you lose control. I don’t think I’ve ever experience anything so sexy. Remember how you talked about pain and pleasure being the poles on the same spectrum?”

“Yes.” His hand massaged my hip.

“Well, the morning after a nice hearty fuck is a pleasurable pain. It hurts to move, but at the same time, it feels so good. Feel free to Devil handle me anytime. In fact, I encourage it.”

He smiled, bent and kissed me. “I love you.” When his lips parted from mine, he spoke, “Speaking of the Devil… I’m curious. How was it? I mean… with me. Well, the other me.”

“You’re not seriously trying to determine if you’ve out performed yourself in bed, are you?”

He laughed. “No. But that is kind of a me thing to do, isn’t it?”

I nodded.

“It’s just that I’ve never done that before. Not with a human anyway. A demon or two, but they are immune. Truly, love, you don’t understand. That form is the stuff of nightmares for your kind. I guess, I’m just worried... I let you make the decision yesterday, but…”

I propped myself up on my elbows and stared into his eyes. “I know you’re going to find this crazy, but I’m not at all attracted to your perfect, playboy persona. You are beautiful, but often that beauty comes with a pretty high price tag, I’m not willing to pay. I love that there’s a side to you that’s not perfect. I love that I get to love part of you that no one else can. I love that even though this body…” I ran my finger down his chest. “…has had a go with at least half of LA, the other one hasn’t. I love that it’s our secret. But I’m worried…” Seeing tears pricked in the corners of his eyes, I wondered if maybe I asked for something that caused him pain.  “How did it feel for you? Was it hard for you?”

He closed his eyes. “It feels…” Swallowing audibly, he continued, “Your skin is even softer. Touching you when I’m like that is like… the closest to heaven I’ve experienced in a long time.  When I was inside you, it was like you were turning me inside outside emotionally. Somehow you were taking my pain away. I felt your love more acutely.” He sighed.

“But?” I could tell there was more.

“But I had to keep fighting the feeling that it was wrong.  That you deserved to never know that side of me. I wanted to protect you from my pain. That visage is punishment. It feels wrong, because you felt like salvation, and I don’t deserve it.”

“Lucifer?”

“Yes.”

“Look at me.”

He did, but agony marked his features.

“Remember that first night… I asked you to share your pain. Do you remember?”

“Yes.”

I scooted up the bed, so I was face to face with him.  “It’s still true. I want to share your pain. Not just your new pain, but all that you’ve endured. That’s part of loving you.”

His arms wrapped around me and he pulled me against his chest. “Sometimes it doesn’t see possible you’re real.”  He kissed the top of my head.

“Trust me, I know the feeling.”

“What about you? I mean... how did it feel? Surely, it feels different. My skin isn’t smooth and flawless like you’re used to.”

I snuggled in closer to him. “It’s hard to explain. It’s kinda like having two different lovers, but without the complication of having to deal with two people. You’re still you, regardless of which eyes stare back at me. You’re still Lucifer, but you do feel different inside me. Wonderful actually.”

He squeezed me tighter.

My cell phone beeped. “Let me check that.  It might be Trixie.”

He unwound his arms, allowing me to roll onto my side of the bed.

I read the message on the screen. _Decker - need you to come in. Johnson was in an accident last night – he’ll be fine. Triple homicide._ “Well… that answers that question.”

“What, love?”

I kissed him and the jumped out of bed.  “Work calls. Triple homicide.”

“OK. Quick shower?”

“Yes.” As I ran my fingers through my hair and they stuck.  Sex hair. “I might need help with this.”

“I’m happy to help. That way I can mess it up again later.”

***

Lucifer and I were both way over dressed for a crime scene. I was used to him always being the pinnacle of style, but I looked like I was headed to a high-power board meeting, not to a back alley that smelled of urine, garbage and decay.

Ella approached. “Hey, you two.” She seemed to be forcing her usually effortless smile. “Nice duds, Decker.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Weird shit, Chloe.  I can usually keep it together but this... It’s just fucked up.”

Lucifer stepped closer to me, his hand on my back.

“How so?”

Ella looked at her chart again. She scratched her head. “I don’t know. It’s gotta be some kind of ritual killing. They are just so young and beautiful. Come on.” She motioned for us to follow. Lucifer’s hand never leaving my back.

In the back of the alley, Ella crouched beside a large black plastic bag. “They are so young.” Ella took a deep breath and pulled back the plastic laying on the ground beside the dumpster.

An uncharacteristic gasp left my lips. I had seen terrible things, but this was by far the worst.  The lack on anything grotesque made the scene even more horrifying. I could deal with blood splatter, wounds, and severed limbs, but this…

Three young girls, perhaps, twelve at most. Only slightly older than Trixie, lay in pristine, white hooded-gowns. No blood. No discernable cause of death. Their faces each identical and expressionless. Triplets.

Lucifer wrapped me in his arms, but I pulled away.  He could comfort me later. I needed to help find who did this to these little girls.

I watched as Lucifer knelt beside the bodies, not something he usually did. His voice was distant. “Detective, could you come here?”

Ella stooped beside him. “What is it?”

He pointed towards their faces. “Is there something around their necks?”

With a gloved finger, Ella fished below the collar of the shroud. As silver chain with a round medallion glinted in the sunlight. A symbol resembling a constellation engraved in the surface. Ella checked the other two girls and found the same.

Lucifer’s hand gripped my knee. His other hand plastered over his mouth. His eyes closed.

“What is it? Are you OK?” I knew he wasn’t.  But I never considered this would be so hard for him. Maybe it was his new proximity to Trixie.

His voice was harsh. “We should go, Detective. Let dear Ella here do her job.”

“But Lucifer, there might be…”

His eyes grew wide and his rough clasp on my elbow, brought me up short.

“Yeah… right, we should probably go. Ella, let me know as soon as you have anything.”

Her voice was distant. “Sure… yeah… I’ll call.”

Lucifer all but dragged me to the car. 

With the door closed, I turned toward him.  “What is wrong?”

“Detective, I don’t believe those children are human or not entirely anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think there is a good chance they are Nephilim.” His words were calm but his features betrayed him.

“What does that mean?”

“They were created by angels.”

I shook my head trying to understand.  “You mean like Maze.  Like how you created Maze? You can do that here? Earth, I mean.”

“No.  They are created the old-fashioned way.  An angel has sex with a human woman.”

A horrible pit formed in my stomach. I stared past him out the window. I didn’t want to ask, but I had to. Even if my world had to fall apart to help save him in his. “Lucifer, are they… do you think… your daughters?”

With incredulity expressed in his wide opened eyes, he scolded me. “Certainly, not! I’d never be so foolish.”

“Really? Because I have firsthand experience that sometimes you’re not so careful.”

“And I believe I told you, I’m never so careless. They are not my children. But they are someone’s.  One of my brothers’.  The shrouds. Triplets. All points to Nephilim. The symbol around their neck is…” He swallowed hard. “Of my brother Uriel. The one I murdered.” He stared at his hands.

“Are they his daughters?”

“Doubtful. More likely his job. He’s been sent before to clean up my brethren’s messes.”

I squeezed his hand. “Lucifer, how could he do that to those beautiful children?”

“Because he was told to by my father.  Chloe, if they are Nephilim, only an angel is capable of killing them. Otherwise, they would age until fully mature and then stop, living forever. My father forbade their existence. Anytime one is created, they have to be destroyed. That’s probably why Uriel was here, not just to bloody mess with me. I must have killed him before he could burn the bodies.”

“Lucifer, what are we going to do?”

He turned to me and cupped my face.  Fear in his eyes. “Chloe, Uriel tried to kill you. That’s why he’s dead. That’s why I had to kill him.”

 I tried to stay strong, but was overwhelmed by his fear. “What are you saying Lucifer?”

He put the key in the ignition. “Nothing. I refuse to give life to any thought without knowing more.”

He started the engine.

“Where are we going?”

“To see my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about time we got some rising action with all this sex and feelings.


	15. Lucifer in Devil Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe forces answers from Lucifer.

Chapter 15

Chloe

 

Lucifer sat no more than a foot away from me in his car, but that distance was more vast than any in space or time. I never realized how much of my life he occupied until he was too far to reach. Part of me longed to push him for answers. To know every thought in his head. To remind him he was not alone, but he needed time.

Thirty or so minutes passed without so much as a word. To my surprise we ended up at Lux. His valet opened my door. “Lucifer!”

He strode through the front door as though I weren’t even there.

I had to jog to catch up with him. “Lucifer.” I missed the goddamn elevator. What was wrong with him? The crime scene was awful but…

The door opened and he stood in the middle of the room, staring out the double doors to his balcony. “I don’t understand. Why is he not answering?”

“Who?”

“Amenadiel.”

Oh so he could talk, but he was still visibly agitated. “Lucifer, talk to me please.”

“What do you want me to tell you, Detective?”

“Why are you so agitated?”

He scoffed and through his hands in the air. “Where would you like me to start? Oh, I know… how about the fact that Uriel may have said he come here for mother, but you were his focus. He knew not kill humans. He knew there would be consequences, but he was going to set it all in motion anyway. His finger on the key. Father knows what he’s capable of, Uriel couldn’t fool him. Uriel had to know there would be hell to pay. That moment has played over and over in my mind, why would he risk Father’s wrath? But what if Chloe… What it… What if you’re not human.  It would all make sense. The immunity to my charm. How you fucked Lucifer in Devil clothing, not even a shiver of fear.” His rambling disconcerting.

I crossed my arms over my chest. “Lucifer, I am most certainly human.”

“Really? Then explain it, Chloe. Why do you do things to me that no other human has? Explain it!” His pain agonizing to watch.

“Lucifer, let’s slow down and think this through.”

“If Uriel were here on a mission he’d get a bloody medal for killing you and those girls.  It never really was about mother. A diversion. He couldn’t resist toying with me first. It was always a game with Uriel.” Lucifer’s fingers clutched his hair pulling it like a mad man.

“You’re not making sense, Lucifer.”

“Chloe, if you are Nephilim they will kill you. There is nothing I can do to stop it. They will eventually find you. An abomination in heaven’s eye. There’ll be nowhere I can take you. No hope of getting into Dad’s good graces to be with you or keep you with me as my bride at my side hell if I have to. I’ll never see you again. Ever.”

“Lucifer, don’t you think we’d be able to tell. I know you think resisting you is a super power, but you really can be an enormous pain in the ass. Plus, you could tell with the girls today.”

“Only because the burial shrouds and Uriel’s medallions. It has been ages since I last witnessed his need to dispatch the kindred of no world. His deliverance merciful. Sublime respect for those created by the failings of angels. Uriel’s gift would allow him to see the patterns of your life and he would know what you were. That’s why it’s always been his duty. But no one has been foolish enough let something like this happen in a very, very long time.”

I was trying to stay with him, to follow his reasoning, but his mind was a swirling chaotic mess of unrestrained emotion and turmoil. I needed to slip into detective mode, to counter balance him, but he caused an anxiety to tighten my chest, making it almost hard to breathe. “But he’s gone, Lucifer. If Uriel is gone, and by some remote chance, I am what you think, then he’s gone. No danger.” I paused for a moment before my mind jumped to the next thought. “Wait, are you saying that… you think…my father… is an angel.”

“Not an angel, a fallen angel. Angels can’t father children, only those who have fallen can.”      

Nothing short of horror raised the hairs on my arms. “Lucifer… can’t be.” My stomach began to churn, a dizzy sensation grew between my ears. “You’re not saying. God… No… You’re not my…” Suddenly the gravity of Lucifer’s bizarre behavior hit me. My latest relation would explain it all, but the thought so repulsive, I had a hard time completing it.  I prayed I was confused.

“No, I’m not your father, Chloe. And before your little mind, which often travels some pretty disturbing paths, I’m finding, jumps to the next conclusion, you are also not my niece. It doesn’t work that way. There have been hundreds of fallen since the beginning.”

Every question lead to a thousand more. “Wait, you said you were fallen, but you can’t father children.” It all started to overwhelm me.

“Chloe, I’m not like the others. But even then, I can sense your cycle. I know when you are fertile. So can they. Nephilim don’t happen by accident. Those children were created on purpose. And you… if…”

His state of mind and the stress of the past hour, broke me. Tear flowed over my cheeks. “So what do we do? Just wait for them to kill me? Hope I have enough time to raise Trixie before they send someone else? Oh my God… Trixie? Where does that leave her?” I looked him still standing out of reach. Abomination. That’s what he said. The deeper into certainty he fell, the further he moved from me. He killed his brother to save me, only to find out I wasn’t worth saying. If it was true, my fate was already sealed and Uriel’s death pointless.

I needed to be anywhere but where I was in that moment. I turned and walked toward the elevator.

His words were soft. “Where are you going?”

“Home.” In the reflective panels of the elevator, my tears fell in streams, but it was the image of an unwavering Lucifer that fractured what was left of my heart.


	16. Devil of a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer have to come to terms with some new celestial possibilities.

Chapter 16

Chloe

 

I closed my eyes, needing to focus. To stop feeling. Being a detective required compartmentalization. It required my ability to overcome the worst of circumstances. I needed to find that in myself where Lucifer was concerned. Deep breath. There was a case.  Those girls. That would be my center. My focus. I couldn’t think of him.

I paused for moment and looked over the dance floor at Lux, wondering if I’d see it again. Did I want to? Could I come back here? The case. Focus. _Get an Uber. Go to the station. Get the answers. The facts._ Not Lucifer’s speculation. Not his overreaction. Not his stories. Not his defeat.

The motorized floor buffer hummed beyond the metal door leading to the lobby. The maintenance man, gave me a nod. No doubt he had seen countless others take this same journey. They each had tasted the Devil and lived to tell about it. I’d simply had to become what I feared from the beginning—one of them. I needed to let go of the idea of him and accept reality.

The designer shoes Lucifer had purchased for me clicked against the marble floor.  The slippery surface slowing my pace. I sighed as I placed my hand on door, a finality seeping through me. This was it. The final step. I wouldn’t look back. Before I could open the door, Amenadiel appeared from around the corner.

I stepped aside so he could enter.

He searched my face. “Chloe, is everything OK?”

We had only met on a few occasions. It was possible he had answers I needed, but I didn’t have the strength to ask. “He’s looking for you,” was all I could manage.

A thud sounded just on the other side of the door.  Lucifer stood on the city street his wings spread out behind him. His features stern and condemning.

He threw open the door and stalked toward me, his wings retracted but still visible. “Brother, nice of you to show up finally. Charlie, you can go home for the day.” He trained his gaze on the man running the buffer.

Charlie froze, staring at Lucifer’s wings.

Lucifer concentrated on his some more. “Go on now. Be on your way. I know you desire to go home early. Go on. My wife and I have important things to discuss.”

The man left turned and ran toward the back entrance.

Amenadiel inquired, “You called me? Your wife? Lucifer your wings are back.”

I began backing away from the angel two steps at a time. I didn’t have the energy for another round of “what if—celestial edition” with Lucifer.

He pinned me with his gaze, never wavering as he addressed Amenadiel. “Yes. I called you. Many times. Took you long enough to get here. Yes, she’s my wife. Even though it seems she has forgotten how marriage works.”

Several more steps.

Lucifer’s slow approach was almost terrifying. His wings shifting with each pace. “The blasted things won’t stay away. Nothing more than a bloody nuisance.”

I held my hands up, urging him to stop. “Just let me go.” My back hit the wall. I had no choice but to face what was to come.

“Brother, if you’ll find your way upstairs, pour yourself a drink, I’ll be up in a moment after the Detective and I have had a few words.”

Amenadiel hesitated. “You sure that’s a good idea? You… seem… is something troubling you, Luci?”

“Oh, many things are troubling me, but if you don’t mind I have this most pressing matter to deal with first.”

Amenadiel looked at me and mouthed, “Are you OK?”

I nodded. I knew Lucifer wouldn’t hurt me physically. But there was nothing Amenadiel could do to fix the emotional state I was in.

Amenadiel’s footsteps, followed by the click of the door, caused me to swallow and take a deep breath.

Lucifer towered over me. His wings making him seem even larger. There was no doubting what he was.

I closed my eyes, hoping it would help me focus. But he was so close, I could feel his body heat.

“There are very few times when I am silent, but when I am, there is good reason. You don’t get to pull the thoughts from me and then condemn me because you can’t handle what you’ve discovered. You don’t get to walk away from what you demanded.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be, but not for that.”

I inhaled, but it only made things worse. His scent conjured things I couldn’t afford to feel now. “Then for what, Lucifer?”

He pressed his body against mine making everything more difficult. “I told you, I’ve started feeling your emotions at times recently. I figured you needed a little space, that’s why I didn’t follow, even when it pained me that you thought “home” was somewhere I was not. But you needed some time to think. To process everything I said. Like you do at work when my “Lucfierness” as you call it, gets in the way. But then I felt it. You started unweaving me from your life. Strand by strand, you were trying to undo everything thing about us. Trying to find ways to erase me. You asked me to share my thoughts and then you used them to try to deconstruct us.”

“You had already put distance between us.” I still couldn’t look at him.

“That wasn’t distance, that was protection. And before you start telling me you don’t need protection, look at where we are. I’ll never hide the truth from you, but parts are best left unsaid. But understand if you compel me to share, you’re going to complete the journey. You don’t get to abandon ship when you don’t like what you hear. You don’t get to walk away. You know who and what I am. Things will never be easy. You don’t get to quit.” His hand encircled my waist pulling me closer to him. “When I felt you give up… I jumped from the balcony to stop you.” He rested his head on mine.

“Lucifer, it was just all so much.”

“Exactly. That’s why I tried to protect you from it.”

Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes. “It didn’t feel like protection. It felt like you were pulling away. Like what you were thinking changed everything. You’ve just been… I don’t know… Overwhelming lately, that when you suddenly weren’t. Between the crime scene, everything you said, us… I just feel very fragile right now. I’m sorry.”

He pressed a kiss to my forehead. “Open your eyes, look at me.”

I inhaled and stared into his brown glossy eyes.

“Chloe, if you are Nephilim, they will need to destroy me to get you. If we can’t find eternity in heaven or hell, I will follow you into oblivion. I don’t think you understand strength of my vow. When I call you my wife, it’s a vast understatement of what you are to me. And it’s not something that’s easily changed, if it can be changed at all.”

“But you made that choice without knowing everything. You said Nephilim are abominations.”

“Actually, love, what I said was that Heaven considers them such. It’s because they upset the balance on Earth. I never said I felt that way. Chloe, you loved me unconditionally, before you had proof I was the bloody Devil, and it made no difference. Being Nephilim wouldn’t change who you are to me. Aren’t the situations one in the same? The Devil and Nephilim condemned and hated for what they are perceived to be. You shared your love with me even knowing I had done the unspeakable. Why would you think mine would be conditional on something you can’t control?”

“I don’t know, Lucifer. I don’t know so many things. I feel mixed up.”

“I wonder if you’re feeling my emotions too, like I feel yours?”

I cupped his face with my palm. “That might explain some of it. But it all seems so unfair.”

“It always is, believe me. You’re finally seeing just how bloody frustrating it all is.” His arms and wings enveloped me. “But Chloe, please, next time, yell, scream, cry, do whatever you need. Give me your anger, your frustration, all of it. Tell me you need space. You need to think. I’ll give it to you. But please don’t try to erase me. You might be able to resist me, but I’m afraid, I’m not so strong. Losing you is the only thing that truly frightens me. I’ll fight to protect us from everything the universe tosses our way, I need you to save us from well…us.”

He kissed me softly on the lips, and rolled back his shoulders, his wings disappearing. “Come on, let’s go find out what Amenadiel knows.”

***

I sat beside Lucifer as he more calmly recited his assertions to Amenadiel.

His brother sat silent taking in Lucifer’s theories, hands tented in his lap. His facial expression never revealing his thoughts.

“Lucifer…” Amenadiel sighed. “I’m to blame for Chloe.”

Before I could even register what happened, Lucifer was off the sofa introducing his fist to Amenadiel’s face.

“Let me explain.” Amenadiel raised his hands in front of his face, trying to block the next blow. Blood poured from his mouth.

I jumped up and grabbed Lucifer’s raised fist. “Please, let him explain. We need answers.” I rushed to the freezer behind the bar and grabbed a towel and ice.

Seething breath blew through Lucifer’s teeth. “Brother, is there something you need to tell me? Beyond why I shouldn’t end you now? First Uriel. What’s one more brother? Seems you have a little secret you failed to tell me which will make your demise so much easier. There was a reason you didn’t respond to my prayers earlier. You’ve fallen.”

“What?” I handed Amenadiel the compress.

Amenadiel held the rag to his lip. “Lucifer listen…”

Lucifer laughed, but the evil edge sent a shiver down my spine. “I never would have imagined you, of all people, to decide to spread your seed. Always so righteous. Meanwhile, you’re the one damning souls and the Devil’s here saving them. How tragically ironic. How did you do it? How did you get redeemed only to fall again?”

Amenadiel words were garbled. “Chloe isn’t Nephilim. I’m not her father.”

Lucifer closed his fist around Amenadiel’s throat. “Then what? What did you do?”

Amenadiel’s breathing hissed as Lucifer fought his urge to end his brother. “I blessed her. Well, her mother and father. Father sent me to do it.”

“What?” Lucifer sputtered the word.

I placed my hand on Lucifer’s arm, a subtle reminder to release Amenadiel.

He did, but with reluctance. “Why?”

Amenadiel clutched his throat.  “I don’t know.  You know he never tells us anything.”

Lucifer’s voice bellowed. “Why didn’t you tell me before?

Amenadiel tried to laugh but ended up coughing. “Lucifer…” More coughing. “I didn’t know until recently that the child produced was Chloe. I thought about telling you, but you seemed…” Cough. “Happy. You love her. You’ve never loved anyone but yourself. I couldn’t deny you that. If you thought Dad was involved, you would have avoided her at all costs. I’m only telling you now, so you understand she’s not damned. Quite the opposite.” His voice grew more hoarse with each word.

Lucifer had that crazed, chaotic look in his eyes and though he had a million calculations running through his mind.

I returned to the bar and retrieve Amenadiel a glass of water. “So that could be why I’m different for Lucifer?”

Amenadiel nodded. “Plus, can identify Nephilim, or at least I could before, you’re not one.”

I took a deep breath and sank on to the couch. I had allowed it happen. Allowed Lucifer to run with the narrative when I should have known better. I needed to learn how to get better control in those situations where he was concerned.

Lucifer turned to me, a puzzled look on his face. “Love, is something wrong?”

I laughed.  “No, quite the opposite. I’m not going to be struck down by some renegade angel, Trixie is safe, your actions are justified with Uriel, and I’m human again. I don’t think things could be better.”

Lucifer’s brow furrowed. “You can’t be serious?”

I conceded, “OK. You’re right.  We still have to find the angel who created those little girls. And find a way to close the case given we know who the killer is…”

“Detective!” His voice raised almost two octaves.

“What?”

“How can you not see what has happened? This is far more sinister. My father had to have put you here on purpose. It’s far too great a coincidence that we met and have the affections we have for each other.”

“OK. So…”

Lucifer shifted his weight from one hip to the other. “He’s clearly manipulating me.”

“Probably. Sit down, Lucifer, you’re not hitting Amenadiel again.”

His mouth hung open as he lowered himself onto the cushion beside me. “Chloe, this means none of what we feel is real. You don’t have any free will.”

This time I found it almost impossible to stop laughing, high on relief. “Lucifer… I can resist you. I’ve exercised plenty of free will where you’re concerned. You’re the one who seems to lack control, and as far as we know, you most certainly aren’t blessed—Oh Great Lord of Hell.”

His distress over something so ridiculously trivial compared to the tragedy of the past hours was amusing. “But Chloe…”

“Look… you dragged me into one rabbit hole too many today. If the worst thing that happens to me is that I’m somehow compelled to love you, I am completely fine with that.” I put my hand on his thigh. I wasn’t above using sex as a distraction to end this argument. I was emotionally drained. “Besides…” I slid my hand higher up the inside of his thigh.

“Detective… what are you doing?”

“Oh, I think you know.” I leaned in, my lips just out of reach of his. “I’m just doing what you asked me to do downstairs. I’m saving us from us. Or in this case, more precisely us from you.” My hand clasped the back of his head, and I pressed him against my mouth. A slow dance of lips and tongues. My other hand rested on his thigh, my fingers grazing his crotch. “I’ll tell you what, you drop this topic for now, we’ll finish talking with Amenadiel, and then we can spend the rest of the night in that room you showed me the other day. Deal?”

 “Oh yes, Detective.” A crushing kiss. “You have yourself a deal. The Devil likes”

 “I think Dad knew exactly what he was doing. Seems the Devil has met his match.” Amenadiel laughed, and the winced, pressing the ice to lip once again.


	17. Devil Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer collects his debt.

Chapter 17

Chloe

 

It was just before eight when Amenadiel left. Lucifer walked him to the elevator and returned to me in my place curled up on the sofa, with drinks in hand. “Here, love.”

“Thanks.” I took the glass from him and sipped. “This is really good.” The red liquid coated my tongue providing a subtle warmth with hints of cinnamon and cherry.

He sat beside me. “I thought you might like that. It’s something Maze came up with a sometime ago. They serve it at the bar downstairs. On the cocktail menu they call it Devil Juice.”

“Why? It doesn’t taste remotely similar.” I winked at him over the edge of my glass.

He gave me an inquisitive stare, then understanding led to a brilliant smile. “Oh, Detective… You are a naughty, naughty minx.”  

His finger played along the neckline of my shirt.

Why did even the simplest of caresses set me on fire? Oh yeah… Devil… Right.

I rolled my head from one shoulder to the other, exposing my throat.

The very tip of his finger traced a slow, seductive line from the tip of my chin until it played over the divot at the base of my throat.

“I believe I have a debt to repay.”

“Indeed. The Devil is here to collect.” He scooted closer. His fingers combed through my hair, and then drifted lower and made small circles on my back. “Chloe,” he breathed my name. “Today, I made you feel unloved. Will you allow me to atone for my misdeed? Give me control. Allow me to worship your body with mine.” His lips played at the corner of my mouth in light nibbling kisses. “Please…”

I didn’t answer, instead stood and clasped my hand with his and led him down the hall. Upon opening the door, the city lights sparkled outside. The sight captivating. I walked to the far side of the room taking in the vista. The sound of the door closing, turned my attention to the reflection in glass. Lucifer worked the buttons on his white shirt between slow sensual strides. But I didn’t have to see him know when he was behind me. Unsure if it was the emotional rollocoaster from the day’s events that heightened my body’s reaction to him or something else, but it was as if I could feel him under my skin. Like his breath, heat, and proximity were extensions of him, no different than his hands, lips, and cock. My body alive with his energy.

His arms reached around me from behind, his body melding to mine. Cock hard against my ass. One by one the buttons on my blouse gave way under his skillful fingers. “For every tear you cried today, I will erase it with one kiss. And then give you a hundred more.” His lips played over that place between my neck and shoulder, teasing.

I inhaled and let out a shaky breath.  

“Every doubt of my love, I’ll wipe away. For every touch I denied you, you’ll have a thousand in its stead.” His lips moved to that spot just under my ear, as he pushed the shirt from my shoulders, allowing it to slip onto the floor. Unhooking my bra, he started at my hairline and pressed a row of soft kisses down my spine. The backs of his fingertips cascaded down my sides until his hands rested on my hips. His lips stoping above the waistband of my pants.

I closed my eyes. I had never felt him like this. Worshipped is what he said, and that’s exactly how it felt.

Hands moved to the button my pants. Quickly undone, he slid them over my hips and down my legs.  Moments later, I stood naked in front of the LA lights, the Devil at my feet.

His fingers started at my toes, made their journey up my body, until he stood beside me once more. He gathered my hands in his and placed each palm against the window. With one finger, he traced down my spine, arching my back, and with the other he angled my hips, spreading my legs. Hot breath whispered in my ear, “Don’t move.”

I waited. Wanton. Ready. Exposed.

He discarded his own clothes and moved into view. All lean muscle and beauty. His cock erect, straining. His gaze traveled the length of my body.

I shivered.

His hand drifted to his cock and slid up and down his length in slow even strokes. The precum, leaving a sheen on his smooth skin. “Do you know how hard it is for me to resist you? How hard it is to give you the gift of anticipation? Loving you is the sweetest torture I’ve ever known.”

Releasing his cock, he moved behind me and arched his body over mine. His skin against me, electric. From behind, his hands grasped each of my ass cheeks, exposing my sex to him. With his head between my thighs, his tongue found my clit. His touch so light, I thought at first, I might have imagined it. But in the next moment, he removed all doubt. His mouth closed over my sex. Stubble leaving a burn on the inside of my thighs while his mouth teased and fucked between my legs. He sucked my clit between his lips.

“Fuck.” I jerked from the sensation. So intense.  

His moan of approval played over my sex. The tip of his tongue coaxing me closer. Spreading my cheeks wider, his face pressed hard against me. His chin rubbed my opening in time with the flicks of his tongue.

My legs shook. His ministration drawing waves of desire. “Lucifer… fuck… oh… fuck…” Tossing my head back, I gave into to the delirious rush. Insanity and passion, a dangerous dance, under the command of the Devil’s tongue.

My muscles tightened. Euphoria spread like a tidal wave in my mind. Hands firm against the window. Legs quaking. Toes pressing against the marble floor.  

Lucifer’s grip tightened, holding my hips in place, preventing my fall. He devoured my desire with the same fervor that brought me to the edge and over.

The waves of ecstasy coursed through me. My breathing labored.

His mouth did not relent.

“Lucifer… please…” I begged. But for what I didn’t know. I needed him to stop, the sensation so acute, crossing that line between pleasure and pain. But I couldn’t find in me to call for it to end, leaving the decision to grant mercy or deliverance to him.

His fevered pace gave way to softer caresses. He lathed my sex with warm wet strokes of his tongue, gentle nibbles of teeth and sucks between his supple lips. As though signing his masterpiece, he gave one last slow swipe of his tongue. Standing, he trailed hands up the inside of my thighs.

Dying to touch him, to consume him, I fought to keep my hands in place. Wanting so badly to touch him to make him feel the same way I did, but needing to follow his direction.

From behind, he pressed his body to mine, his arm wrapping around my waist, allowing his finger to tease my swollen, aching clit. With his cock resting against my overheated sex, he whispered in my ear, “Tell me, Chloe.  Tell me what you want.”

“You, Lucifer.  I want you.” I paused. “No. I need you.” I had never felt so possessed by a sensation. I needed him like air.

“Oh Chloe, I don’t think I’ve heard anything more beautiful.” His hips shifted and he slid his cock back and forth between my legs, teasing. “What is it you need, love? What do you want me to do?”

“Anything you desire.”

He groaned, a sound that ignited another fire in me. “Ummm… there is so much I desire. Not sure where I should start. There are so many things I want you to experience. So many things I want to watch your body respond to.” He aligned his cock with my opening and pushed into me. One hand cradling my throat, the other grasping my breast. His hips flexed, pulling his cock out, and then pressing back into me, until giving way to a slow and steady rhythm. “How do you do it? How do you make me so weak?”

In the reflection, I could see him. His body draped over mine, his lips on my shoulder. His fingers splayed over the length of my neck. My nipple rubbing against his palm with each thrust. “What do mean?”

He let out a throaty moan. “My body aches for yours. To be with you like this. Inside you. Your skin against mine. Today…” A deep thrust. “In the lobby… it took everything I had not to fuck you right there. I wanted to bury myself so far inside you, you could never separate yourself from me. Images of me pinning you against the wall ran through my mind. My cock inside you. My seed filling you. My tongue in your mouth. Your arms and legs wrapped around me. No way for you to get away. No way for you to deny me.” His hips pistioned, more urgent with each confession. His clutch tightening. Crescendo building. “Chloe, I need you. It’s not desire. It’s not something so fleeting. I jumped from the balcony because I felt like part of me was dying. Never doubt my love. My devotion.”

The sounds of his hips slapping against my ass echoed through the cavernous room, playing the song of our union. My need for him audible with each penetration. He was consumed by the moment, and my body and mind reveled in possession. His face in the reflection, a foreshadowing of his surrender. I braced myself and succumbed to the power of his claim. My muscles rigid, tightening around him, pulling him deeper.

“Chloe… oh yes…” Slamming his pelvis against mine, the first jolt of his release slickened his thrust, driving harder, deeper and faster. The hand at my throat pulled back to meet his mouth. His teeth bit into my shoulder, my orgasm milking his cock for all he had to give.

We both collapsed onto the floor, him enveloping me with his body. “Chloe, I love you so much.” His kiss covering my skin anywhere he could reach. “You make me feel things I never knew existed. Want things I’ve no business of wanting.” He looked up and pointed to the few stars visible in the LA sky. “I’ve seen the stars, lived in the heavens and nothing compares to what I have right here, right now. I don’t want to know existence without you.”

In the past, his overwhelming possessiveness would have concerned me, but feeling his absence today changed things. For a moment in time, I had been filled with a hollow emptiness. I now welcomed his need of me. Maybe it was his father’s influence, but my need for him grew with each touch. It frightened me as much as it did him, but I didn’t dare let him know.

I shifted in his arms and captured his lips with mine. “Lucifer?”

His mouth returning my hunger before pausing, “Yes, love?” Moving his kisses to my neck, his hands gripped my ass cheeks.

“I keep seeing something in mind. It’s strange. I don’t know. It doesn’t feel like it’s my own thought.”

He sucked my nipple into his mouth and released it, but not before playing his tongue over the surface one last time. “Humm… let me see if I can guess.” He placed a finger under my chin, lifting so I stared into his eyes. “It’s an image of us. We’re on the bed. My wings are out and you’re sitting astride me.”

I shot him an inquisitive look. “Yes. That’s exactly it. Are you seeing or feeling it? It’s hard to explain.”

“Oh yes…I most certainly am.” He kissed me. “It’s my thought. You are feeling me.”

“Lucifer?”

“Yes?”

“Is that what you want?”

“Please..”

I stood and grasped his hand, pulling him to his feet.

“Show me.”

Without hesitation, his wings unfurled.  The large room and bed making more sense now.

I couldn’t stop myself. I ran my hands over his chest. My fingers played over the ridges of muscles, and course hair of his five o’clock shadow.

He kissed the tips of my fingers as they journeyed over his face, until they found the soft plumes at his shoulders. He closed his eyes and breathed my name, “Chloe.” He picked me up and slid into me. “Wrap your legs around me. Put your arms around my neck.” Pressing my back against the window, he fucked me while my hands played along the tops of his wings.

“Chloe… so intense.” Tremors broke out in his limbs. His thrust more frantic. His grip desperate.

I whispered in his ear, “Don’t fight it. Let go,” and then stroked my fingers through the soft feathers.

He buried his head in my throat. “Chloe… Oh… so… fuck…” He tossed his head back, muscles straining in his neck, his teeth clenched. His wings gave off a subtle luminescent glow. A sustained moan rumbled in his chest. His body filling mine, caused streams of his desire to run down my thighs. Before he could catch his breath. He shuddered again in my arms, pushing his cock deeper. Another rush of seed.

Fuck. He just came twice. After giving him a moment to savor the sensation, I asked, “Did you just have a… double orgasm?”

He panted in my ear. “Ahhh… I think so. Fuck.” Collapsing against me, pinning me to the window, he struggled to catch his breath.

I caressed his shoulders, working the tight muscles, avoiding his wings. Giving him time to recover.

After several minutes, he raised his head and stared into my eyes. “Well, that certainly was a surprise.”

I smiled. “Pleasant one?”

He licked his lips. “Oh yes… I’m beginning to wonder is you weren’t sent to kill me in the most delightful way possible.” Another deep breath. “Because I’m not done with you yet, I need more.” He stepped back and lowered me to the floor.

“Well, you are known for your legendary stamina.”

He leaned forward, hands on his knee. “Fuck, Chloe, this isn’t stamina. Good stamina is once, maybe twice an hour. This? Fuck… I don’t know what this is. I’m not complaining. I just hope you’ll be able to walk when I’m done with you. It’s like as soon as I’m finished, I have to have you again.”

He stalked toward me urging me toward the bed. Before I could register what was happening, he picked me up tossed me onto the soft white comforter, pulled my hips to the edge and sheathed himself back inside me.

So majestic. So beautiful.

I glanced up, realizing with the mirrored ceiling I could watch us. How his wings shimmered and twitched every time his cock slide into me. I had never seen anything so erotic.

In one sudden movement, he gripped the back of my neck, forcing my legs open, my knee pinned to my chest. His mouth captured mine, driving his cock fast and deep in this new position. His feral gaze intense and captivating. His thrusts needy.  His kiss hungry.

With the reflection of my angel claiming me, I fell. The first shudder of my orgasm pulling a groan from deep in his chest. The now familiar glow engulfed him.

I swallowed his gasps as he came again. “Fuck… Chloe… again.” He inhaled with his mouth closed over mine, seeming to pull breath from my lungs. His passion spent inside me again.  “Holy fuck, Chloe.” His breathing labored.

I chuckled. “Yeah, I think that’s exactly what that was.” I looked up.  His wings were still out. His cock still buried inside me.

He kissed me, passion lacing every motion of his lips. He stroked his hand through my hair. “Are you OK?”

I chuckled. “More than OK.”

“I’m sorry, I just… it’s like… I’ve never had sex with my wings out. It’s like they amplify my need. And when you touch them…”Another kiss.

“I think it’s funny that your angelic side likes to fuck hard and fast, but it was the Devil who made slow love to me.” I ran my hand down the ridge of the shimmery plumage that cocooned over me.

“This time it’s your fault. I told you what that does to me.”

“Well, that image is still in my mind, so didn’t think we were done.”

A kiss before he stood.  “You’re quite right.”

He climbed onto the bed and scooted toward the headboard, his wings spread out behind him. Taking my hand, he led me to where he wanted me. “Take me inside you.”

I rose up on my knees and grasped his cock. His orgasm dipped from me and onto his shaft. I slicked it over his length, sliding my fist up and down.

He moaned.

I eased onto him, gazing at the beautiful creature under me. I felt powerful. Running my hands through my hair, I brushed the long strands over my shoulder. It was intense to have his undivided attention as my hips rose and fell, gliding up and down his length.

“Is this how it feels to be you?”

He linked his fingers and slid them behind his head, his protruding elbows making him look like he had two sets of wings. “What do you mean?”

“I know exactly what you want. How you want me to move. How you want this to end. I even know which parts of my body you’ll focus on.”

“I suppose. Sounds like how I read desires. Are you just reading this desire or others?”

“I don’t know. Some could be passing thoughts. It’s hard to tell.”

He moved his hands to my hips. “Well, this particular fantasy, has been pretty prominent in my mind. I love watching you take pleasure from me. It feels like I’m at your mercy.”

“I never expect the Devil to want to give up control.”

His hands helped me set a new pace. “You’re right about the Devil, but Lucifer… That side of me aches for you to claim me. Take my control.”

I leaned forward and kissed him. “That can be arranged.”

“Ummm… now if you start getting images in your mind of me bound and naked at your feet. You fucking me. Me begging. I’m most certainly the responsible party.”

“Guess there are so many things I never imagined you’d like.”

“Well, for those with two natures, like you and I, many things are pleasurable. The Detective in you would thoroughly enjoy presiding over my much deserved punishment, whereas Chloe, she wants me in control. To push her limits, make her feel safe and loved. I’m no different. We are really quite perfect together, love.”

This conversation was all part of his fantasy. “I have a lot to learn.”

He cupped the back of my neck and pulled me down into a kiss. “I’ve got us covered, love. Just trust me.” Another kiss. “Tell me, what’s the most adventurous thing you’ve done?”

I laughed. “Probably the public stuff at Lux or you fucking me with Dan sitting beside you.”

His hands snaked around me and spread my ass cheeks. His finger playing over the puckered skin. “Has anyone ever taken you here?”

“No.”

He smiled. “And to think, I never understood the value of virginity before now. I’m absolutely giddy knowing I’ll be the first one to give you that pleasure. Think you’re full of angel now, love? Wait, until both my cock and my fingers are inside you, at the same time.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I can’t wait.”

The idea lit a fire. “What other fantasies do you have?”

He trust up into me. “There are so many. Let’s see…” Another deep thrust. “I’ve already told you I plan on fucking you at Lux in front of everyone. First, I’ll set you on the piano and devour you.” He moaned.  “And there’s Dan torture.”

“How do you want to torture Dan?”

“Well… of course fantasies, nothing has to happen, but I’ve thought of fucking him while kissing you. Or perhaps, he fucks me while I’m buried inside you. But one I’d like you to consider, since it can be quite a pleasurable experience for you, we could fuck you together.”

I swallowed hard. Never imagining those things would appeal to me, but I couldn’t deny they turned me on. My hips pistoned faster over his cock.

“Ummm… like those thoughts did you? What about you? What dirty little fantasies do you have for me?”

“I don’t know.”

“Go on, Detective. Share with the class.”

“Well…Sometimes at work, you walk by and I wish you’d whisk me away, in a closet somewhere or something, and have your way with me.”

“Detective, I like that one too.  That most certainly will be arranged.” His hips pistioned up into me faster. “Oh, there are so many things I want to show you. Like binding you to this bed and letting the Devil have his way with you.”

So many images flooded my mind. I bit my lip, moaned and tossed my head back. “Fuck.” I set rhythm countering his thrusts. Leaning forward, I combed my fingers through his feathers.

He moaned and gripped my hips tighter. Several more thrusts, and he drove me to oblivion. My body gripping his. He followed, spilling into me again. The shimmer of his wing cast a glow in the dark room.  He stilled, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths.

“Does that always happen?”

He raised an eyebrow. “If we do it right. Love, have you not been paying attention?”

“Not that.” I playfully slapped his chest.  “The glowy wing thing when you come.”

“They do glow from time to time, but like I said, haven’t had wing sex with a human before, so I really don’t know.” He pulled me in for a kiss.  “Come here. Let me hold you.”

I climbed up his chest and rested my head under his chin, laying on a blanket of feathers.

Wrapping me in his arms and wings, he pulled me tight against him. His fingers softly playing my hair. I heard him mumble something.

“Huh? Did you say something?”

“Nothing. Just thought… if by chance you are here because of my Father, as Amenadiel said... I guess… I wanted Him to know, I’m grateful. I was sending my thanks. Something I haven’t done in a very long time.” He placed kiss on the top of my head. “Get some rest, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be taking a short break (week or so) while I finish a story in my non-fanfic life. Be back soon.


	18. Tempt the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer confronts fallen angel.

Chapter 18

Chloe

 

When I woke the next morning, the LA sun gleamed through the windows. Lucifer’s agitated voice could be heard through the door. It sounded like he was speaking to someone on the phone, but his words weren’t clear. I had never slept so soundly. Lucifer was going to kill me with all the sex. In the middle of the night, I woke up to the feel of his lips on my neck and his thrusting hips against my ass. I rolled over to face him.

Apology etched his features. “Sorry, love, the… the wings.  I think I’m going to have to put them away, so you can sleep or you’ll suffer this for the rest of the night.” He thrust his cock into me deep and then stilled. How could he still be horny?

I gasped, and even though I was certainly not pressing for another round, I loved having him so close. When he found comfort from being inside my body, I found satisfaction in his need of me. “Lucifer, you OK?”

He moaned, pulled out and then slid into me again. “I am now. I think it’s from you laying on my wings. I woke up hard as a rock. I tried to go back to sleep. I didn’t want to wake you, but..I need you.”

I touched his face. “It’s fine. I love feeling you like this.”

“Good, because I have a feeling much of our time together might be spent exactly like this.” He kissed me, and then proceeded to bring us both to orgasm three more times, before I finally collapsed from exhaustion. It wasn’t just the wings.  Yes, they probably didn’t help, but the Devil was insatiable.

It had to be mid-day given the position of the sun. His voice still echoed in the hall. Who was he yelling at?  I stood up and immediately realized, I needed to head straight to the shower. I was no stranger to messy sex, but this… Lucifer’s fetish for filling me was going to require a few lifestyle changes. No wonder he used condoms in the past. This was just… an absolute mess. I once visited a crime scene where they had filmed a twenty-person gang bang porn hours before.  Talk about a forensics nightmare. Still I think there was less cum involved in that scene than was currently between my legs, and I only had one person to blame, not twenty.

The door opened. Lucifer stepped in and stopped. “Oh Detective, you’re awake.” He shot me a lopsided smile.

Oh no… I knew that look. The one I usually got just before being impaled by the Devil. “Lucifer, I have to get a shower. We can’t...”

“Indeed, you do.” That indulgent, satisfied grin pulled at the corner of his lips. “Seems I’ve made an bloody mess of you.” He strode to me and pressed his lips to mine. “I’ve never seen you look more beautiful.”

I rolled my eyes. “You are ridiculous. Is it the sex hair or the gallons of cum running down my thighs?”

“Oh love… both.” He stroked a finger down my cheek. “You are my masterpiece. You are exactly as you should be. You have no doubts who you belong to, do you?”

Possessive Lucifer was hard to reconcile sometimes. “What time is it?”

“Two in the afternoon.  As much as I’d love to ravish you again, we’re getting company. Amenadiel found our fallen angel. He’s bringing him here. I mean, I don’t mind him seeing you exactly as you are, but I know, you’d have no part of that.”

“You think?” I took two steps and more devil juice slid down my legs. “I now understand why you have a shower in this room.”

“No love, there are other reasons for that, but it is convenient for your situation. I told you. My desire to leave part of me behind after sex is very unique to you. I wish I understood it, but you make me feel things I can’t explain.” He grabbed my hand and led me to the shower and turned on the water. “I mean, for example, I’m already trying to figure out ways to make sure this new angel knows you’re mine. Part of me is fighting the desire to take your ass right now, just to make sure I’m dripping from you there too, but I want to take my time with you when I finally take you there.” He helped me into the shower and stood just outside the glass door.

He really was going to kill me. I stepped under the hot water reveling in the feel of my muscles relaxing under the stream. “Lucifer, I sure hope your angel friend isn’t here to subject me to a rectal exam?”

He laughed. “No, I won’t let him touch you. I just see it kind of like adding a security system to your house. Most will never try to steal anything, but on the off chance someone is stupid enough, I want them to know who they are stealing from.”

“First, I’m not the cheating type, and second, I love you. I’ll never betray you.”

“Chloe, I don’t worry about you. I know you’d never hurt me. It’s that others may try to take you from me. I feel… I don’t know… territorial? Protective, maybe?” He leaned his head against the metal frame that held the glass panels together. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you.”

“I know.”  I smiled at him. I ran my hands through my tangles of hair hoping the conditioner would solve my problem. “So, tell me about this angel…”

Just then the hum of the elevator sounded. “It will have to wait. Join us when you’re ready.” He disappeared from the room.

After my shower, I made myself presentable for Lucifer’s guest. But it took much longer than I expected with each aching muscle begging me to go back to bed. I took a deep breath and headed into the living room.

Lucifer stood over a man, who was seated on the sofa. The stranger’s face buried in his hands.

Fury oozed from Lucifer’s pores. In this moment, he was the Devil. Punishment and retribution. Even though his features had not changed to scarlet skin of the Devil, there was no doubt who he was.

Amenadiel sat stoic in the corner chair, hands tented in his lap.

Lucifer bellowed, “Tell me.”

The man looked up at Lucifer. “Just do it. Kill me. Only you can. Please.”

I halted my progress waiting to see what Lucifer would say. “Raziel, no.  Tell me why. How is it possible for someone as old as you to make such a stupid  mistake?”

The man slammed his fists into the couch cushions. Tears streamed down his face. “Don’t you dare say such a thing. They were not a mistake. I was the keeper of secrets. I did nothing wrong.” Just then the man locked eyes on me. “Who is she?”

Lucifer glanced over his shoulder and extended his hand in my direction. An invitation.

I strode toward him and linked my fingers with his.

He squeezed my hand. “This is my wife.”

The man’s eyes grew wide. “She’s touched.”

Lucifer scoffed. “Of course, she is.  I said she’s my wife. What kind of Devil do you think I am to leave my wife unsatisfied?”

“No. Not sex.” The man looked at me as though I were a ghost. “She’s human, but touched by divinity.”

“You can tell by looking at her?” Lucifer’s suspicion spread to his features. His words slow.

The angel’s gaze grew unnerving. “Yes. Remember, Angel of Secrets. I might not have the same powers I once had, but some secrets are harder to hide. Lucifer, is that why you took her as your bride?” His hands shook. His lip began to quiver.  Before Lucifer could answer, Raziel stood and took my other hand. “You have to go. Go now. Get as far away from Lucifer as you can. Don’t ever come back here.”

“Why?”

“They will come for you. They will kill you.”

“Sit down.” Lucifer let go of my hand placed his palm on Raziel’s chest, forcing him to sit back down on the sofa. “No one is going to kill her.”

His panicked eyes shifted to focus on Lucifer. “They will.  It will happen. She will change you. You won’t be able to stop it. I couldn’t resist. Neither will you.  You will have everything and then they will take it from you. Let her go. Send her away. I beg you. If you love her… save yourself.”

Lucifer grabbed him by the chin. “You’ve fallen.  You are no match for me. Father, may have let you off the hook, once upon a time, when you assisted with my little rebellion, but I’m a still little sore about it. And while you were busy kissing up to Father, I spent my time in Hell, perfecting my torture skills. So go ahead, test me.”

Raziel’s glossy gaze did not waver from Lucifer’s “There is nothing you can do, nor anything in Hell, that can compare to the pain I feel right now.”

Lucifer tilted his head assessing the angel’s sincerity. “Then tell me what I want to know, or I might just have a go at testing your theory.”

Raziel challenged Lucifer. “The truth will destroy you. If I tell you, I’ll damn you both. Is that really what you want?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Devil, remember? Damned is kind of what I do. And her… she’s already the married to the Lord of Hell, can’t see that getting much worse.”

Distress laced his features as Raziel rubbed his hands along the seams of his pants. “Lucifer, please…you don’t understand.”

“If you don’t start talking, I’ll make you beg for death everyday for eternity.”

“You’ll look back on this day and wish you never had made that threat.” He took a deep breath. “My wife.  She was touched as well. Just like yours. Now imagine you found a way to save her from death. To keep her with you. But that bond… that pull to each other grew stronger, until she was as much you as you were yourself. But things changed giving you more than you ever thought possible and in a moment, it was gone. Everything. Look at her, Lucifer.” He pointed at me.  “If they killed her today, what would be the greater torture? Losing her, or eternity in hell?”

Lucifer straighten his back and released the man’s face, before glancing over his shoulder at me. “If anything happens to her, I will reign the fires of hell down on all the heavens until there nothing left but ashes.”

“And at that, even your greatest act of vengeance will not ease the pain, right? Why do you think I ask for your deliverance? Why do you think I’m trying to protect you from the truth?”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed, but he stood down and moved to the other end of the sofa. “Come, love.” He reached for me, urging me to rest on his knee. His arms wrapped tight around me. Almost as though he were afraid I would run away. “Start at the beginning, Raziel.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

Lucifer didn’t hesitate. “Absolutely.”

Raziel hung his head in defeat, his voice soft. “Nearly a hundred years ago, I was sent to Earth to bless a couple.”

Amenadiel who had sat quietly all this time. Sat up after seeming almost bored with Lucifer’s exchange with Raziel. They now had his undivided attention.

Lucifer’s grip on me tightened, pulling me closer to him and up onto his lap.

Raziel cleared his throat. “I was told nothing other than the child was important and that--”

Amenadiel interrupted. “Of course. Father never says why.”

Raziel ignored the angel’s musings. “After her birth, I was to ensure her safety. I work in secrets, but Father’s plans are beyond my power. I was to be a true guardian angel. So I did as I was asked.  I followed her. Looked over her. I had never spent so much time on Earth. Never lived among humans. Overtime, I found I came to enjoy them, and as Celeste became a woman, an unusual protectiveness started to plague me. It was hard to understand.”

I looked up at Lucifer, trying to gauge his reaction, but he was intently focused on Raziel’s story.

The angel continued, “I kept my distance, trying to stay out of her world, but one night while she was at university, a group of men tried to attack her on her way back to the dorm. I dispatched them. During the altercation she had been knocked to the ground. I hadn’t touched her before that night. When I helped her to her feet, it was the beginning of the end. With just the simplest of touches, I knew she was meant for me. But I had a hard time accepting it. She was a human.”

I was curious. “What did it feel like?”

Raziel closed his eyes. “At the time, I had nothing to compare it to. I was overwhelmed. But I know now, it was love. I loved her. It was like my heart bound to her with that first touch. I couldn’t be without her, no matter how much I tried to deny it.”

Lucifer’s fingers rested on my hip, and even though his stoic expression was a good front, I could feel his fingers tremble.

I grabbed his hand and wrapped it around me tighter. “Lucifer, is that what is was like for you?”

He turned his gaze to me and looked as if he were trying to stare into my soul. “Yes. It’s why I had to be near you. It’s why I wanted to help you. It was terrifying. I did everything in my power to keep you close, but just far enough away. But there were times I was weak…”

Raziel looked a Lucifer with symphony instead of contempt for the first time. “You did better than me if you tried to resist. I couldn’t. That night I walked her back to dorm. The next day I walked her to all her classes. She keep finding ways to touch me and the more she did, the more I needed her. I had never had interest in taking a human lover, but it was all I could think about. She became everything.”

Trying to compare and contrast the similarities between our situations. “Well, that’s different.” I squeezed Lucifer’s hand. “You had plenty of other lovers, so you weren’t so focused.”

He raised an eyebrow. “The hell I wasn’t. Love, I was trying to fuck you out of my system. I kept trying to equate what I felt with lust. But every time it felt empty. Even before you offered yourself to me, I had stopped taking people to my bed.”

Raziel took a deep breath. “Perhaps because you deal in desires, you could give your body to others, but for me there was no option. Three nights later, I walked her back to her dorm. Her roommate was out. We made love at least a dozen times. I had never felt so complete. Sex had never been like that for me. I was an angel so there was no danger of impregnating her, yet this desire to mark her overwhelmed me. After that night, I decided to share her human life with her.”

Intrigued, I asked, “What do you mean?” I made a mental note of the similarity.

“We married and lived together. When she pressed me to give her a child, I showed her what I was, but there was part of me so desperately wanted to give her all she desired. I offered to have her use a human donor, but she said if it wasn’t my child, she didn’t want one. I honestly don’t know what I would have done, knowing I hadn’t given her that gift. Probably would have found another way.”

I smiled at Lucifer. “Well, we’re lucky. We have Trixie. You don’t have to even consider that.”

There was something hidden behind his smile. “Yes, we do have Trixie.”

Raziel looked confused. “You two have a child?”

“Yes. No. I mean, I was married before. I had a child before I met Lucifer.”

Raziel looked down at his hands. “Well, that might have made things easier for Celeste and I, but we went on to be happy together, until she turned seventy We were at home and her heart stopped.”

I put my hand over my mouth. The realization that Lucifer and I would be in the same position someday was almost too much to take.  The tears in Raziel’s eyes, broke my heart.

“Lucifer, I couldn’t let her go.  I couldn’t go on existing without her. She was dying.”

“Of course. I completely understand.”

Rivers flowed down Raziel’s cheeks. “I prayed. No one answered. I was desperate. I needed her, Lucifer. You don’t understand.”

“I do. Perhaps, better than you think.”

Raziel swallowed hard. “I held her in my arms.  Her life draining before my eyes and a thought entered my head. Feathers could heal wounds. But this wasn’t a wound. I gathered her in my arms and flew to the nearest medical center.  I forced my way inside and demanded assistance from one of the nurses. I made her give Celeste my blood.”

Amenadiel growled.  “Were you crazy? Angel blood is poison to humans.”

Raziel glared at him. “Not all. Remember Angel of Secrets. Where do you think vampire lore comes from? I was not the first angel to create an immortal. Celeste was blessed. That divinity made her immune.”

Amenadiel’s irritation was tangible. “Why not let her die and join her in heaven?”

“Come now, surely you haven’t been here so long that you’ve forgotten what heaven is like. Love there is different. What binds us, requires us to be here. Once we enter the gates of Heaven, everything we had would be lost.”

“Yes, but you could still see her.” Amenadiel rubbed a smooth hand over his head.

“But she wouldn’t be mine. She’d belong to Father. She’d no longer be my wife. No longer feel for me the same way. I couldn’t let her go.”

I suddenly felt a pange of anxiety. “What do you mean?”

Raziel glanced from Lucifer to Amenadiel and back. “Have you two explained anything to her? Romantic love is fueled by passion. Heaven is peace. There’s no place for such a volatile kind of love.”

I looked to Lucifer. “Is hell the same?”

He shook his head and closed his eyes. “No. It’s misery.”

I looked down at my hands. “So, there is no us once I die?”

Lucifer kissed my forehead. “I told you we’ll figure it out.”

Raziel sat forward. “Whatever you’re thinking, don’t. That same desperation saved, Celeste’s life, but only for a moment. The transfusion worked. And so did the subsequent ones.”

Lucifer rubbed my hip. “You continued to give her your blood?”

Raziel hung his head. “Yes, and each time she lost more of her humanity. Until, she was immortal. I thought I had succeeded. I saved us. I could keep her forever.” The tears returned to his eyes. “What I didn’t know...since I had never considered returning to heaven, was that I had fallen. I had sworn off my divine powers to live as much like a human as possible, so I didn’t know.”

Lucifer gasped. “The children.”

Raziel pursed his lips, a sob trapped in his throat. “That’s where my punishment began. They kept the biggest secret of all from the angel of secrets. I was furious when I learned Celeste was pregnant. I thought she had been unfaithful to me. I was angry and decided to fly home, but discovered, I couldn’t.”

Amenadiel shifted in his seat. “As a fallen, you could father children. The nephilim girls...”

“Yes, my daughters.” He buried his face in his hands and sobbed openly. He sniffled. “After I begged Celeste’s forgiveness for not believing her. I started to see the events as a gift. We would both have each other forever on Earth and a family. I had given her not one, but three beautiful children. It felt like maybe it’s what was meant to happen. Maybe she was Father’s gift to me.” He wiped his tears on his sleeve. “I remember thinking as I pressed my ear to Celeste’s stomach, that having part of me growing inside her, was the best feeling I’d ever experienced. It was as though it was why I needed her all along. I felt truly blessed.”

Lucifer’s hand drifted to my stomach and rested low just over my womb as though he were envisioning Raziel fate for himself.  “Raziel, you always been disgustingly hopeful.”

“And rightfully so, until your brother, took everything from me. You better free up a place in hell because I’m going to find him.”

Lucifer stated without any hint of doubt. “No, you won’t.”

“Oh yes, I will.  He murdered my wife and my children. There is nothing you can do to stop me.” Raziel stood.

Lucifer did not seem impressed. “He’s already dead. I killed him.”

“What?” Raziel’s fury faded and he lowered himself back into the seat. Surprise arching his brow.

“He threatened Chloe.  He attacked me with Azrael's blade. I defended myself. He did not survive.”

Raziel’s sigh of relief was audible. “Now you see, why I say you need to let Chloe go?”

Lucifer didn’t seem amused. “Yes, I see why you think that. But I am not you.”

Raziel scoffed. “Yes, you’re right.  It’s even worse for you. You’re fallen already. What happens if you accidentally get her pregnant?”

Lucifer’s hand pressed harder against my abdomen, his voice commanding all the respect of his title. “I’m not fallen like you.  I have my wings. They were not taken from me. I am Lord of Hell, not a pathetic fallen angel who needs to seek atonement. There is no mercy for the Devil.  If you remember, Father didn’t punish you when you deserved it. You did help me after all. Maybe he’s changed his mind.”

“Father wouldn’t be so cruel.”

Lucifer laughed and switched to Devil form. “Really, you and I must surely be speaking of different omniscient creators because I’ve experience first hand, the cruelty he is capable of.”

Amenadiel spoke up. “I have to agree with Raziel. It’s not Father’s way.”

Lucifer pointed to his face. “Seriously? Skin seared by Hellfire isn’t proof enough.”

Amenadiel rose from his chair. “Lucifer, you led a rebellion against him. You were sort asking to get your ass kicked. But if the woman was blessed, why kill her? Why not send someone else to intervene?  Why not call Raziel home? Are we sure Uriel wasn’t working on his own?”

Lucifer lifted me from his lap and stood, changing back to his human visage. “Nothing He ever does bloody makes sense.” He strode across the room to the bar and picked up a crystal decanter filled with booze.

Amenadiel kept staring a Raziel. “Were you able to tell your daughters were Nephilim?”

Raziel paused, seeming to process Amendadiel’s question. “Normally, I would have been able to see, but I don’t know when I lost the ability to see secrets. I had assumed it happened when I fell. But I can see Chloe.”

Amenadiel still seemed to disbelieve. “If your wife was indeed immortal from having your blood. Angelic blood…” He trailed off in thought. “Chloe, where are the girl’s bodies now?”

My brow furrowed. “The investigation is still open. Probably at the morgue.”

“Can you get us into to see the bodies tomorrow?” Amenadiel looked across the room to Lucifer. “I need to see what you saw, Luci and we need more answers.”

I stood up and walked across to Lucifer and grabbed one of the drinks he poured and handed to Raziel.

Raziel looked up at me. “Thank you. But I can’t go.  I can’t… I can’t see them… not like that.”

I placed my hand on his shoulder. “I know. It’s OK.”

Lucifer handed Amenadiel a drink and the pressed his body against my back.

Raziel starred up at Lucifer. “If you love her, you’ll let her go.”

“No, Raziel. I love her, so I’ll protect her. I have already proven there nothing I won’t do, including dying.  I keep trying to explain, we are not the same.”

“Perhaps before today, but now… will you be able to resist? You know the secret. You know, how to keep her. You know how make her immortal. I didn’t want to tell you any of this Lucifer because not knowing kept you safe. But tell me… I watched you touch her. You’re already picturing your child growing inside her, aren’t you? You’re already considering ways to get her your blood. And yet, you know, the inevitable conclusion.  Whatever bond you have with her will eventually destroy you. Let her go. Save yourself, Lucifer.”

Lucifer glared at him. “I think you need to go.”

Amenadiel set his glass on the end table. “Come on, Raziel.  I’ll take you back. Chloe, call me tomorrow so I can go with you to see his daughters.”

We all stood in silence as the two men left. As soon as the doors closed, Lucifer spun me in his arms. Picked me up and moved us to the couch. I faced him, sitting astride his hips.

He brushed my hair out of my face. “I’m never letting anyone take you from me. Never. I’m more powerful than Raziel. I’m not fallen in the same way he is.”

I cupped his cheek and ran my thumb over his stubble. “I know. It’s OK, Lucifer.”

He pressed his forehead against mine. “He said a lot of things, Chloe. I’ll always let you choose. But there is a lot to think about. If I could make you immortal…”

“Lucifer, but isn’t that why he fell? Won’t you be punished?”

He cupped the back of my head holding me in place as he closed his eyes. “Chloe, I don’t know. But if I could keep you here...  Like this. Not in heaven or in hell, but like this is. If you could conceive my child without the child being nephilim?”

“Lucifer, since when do you want a kid?  You don’t even like them.”

He pressed his lips tenderly to mine. “Other people’s kids, yes. You see how I love Trixie now that she’s mine. Can you imagine the love I could have for a child we create together?”

“Lucifer, were you not paying attention?”

“I was.  Am I not allowed a moment to imagine, even if it can never be?” He rested his head on my shoulder.

I knew this wasn’t the end of it. This wasn’t simple musing. This was stage one of an all out Lucifer fiasco. Raziel had tempted the Devil. I had to be strong enough to protect us both from the truth--whatever it may truly be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. At least it's a longish chapter.


	19. The Devil's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe learns Raziel has a secret, and Lucifer battles his demons.

Chapter 19

Chloe

 

It was strange to be in my house alone.  The silence almost deafening without Lucifer’s constant chatter. My life had become saturated in Devil both literally and figuratively with his constant occupancy of my personal space. He really had overtaken my world. Trixie and Dan would be here soon, so I took a moment to take a deep breath and allowed myself to think. The most nagging thought in my mind was that Lucifer didn’t fight me when I said I was going home. Normally, he acted as if I was severing a limb any time I mentioned leaving, but not this time. He was up to something. I was certain whatever it was it had to do with Raziel’s revelations.

The idea he might be taking actions related to immortality, or worse yet, supernatural conception, made me nervous, but I needed to wait. I still needed to process everything myself, but with each passing moment my heart ached a little more for Raziel. Lucifer’s detachment seemed to make it easier to weather the man’s pain, but as the stories, the broken angel told, played in my mind I couldn’t imagine his loss. There were so many questions. First... What happened to his wife? Was Uriel also responsible? What had Ella discovered about his children? What was I going to do about Lucifer?

Just then my phone rang and rested it against my ear. “Decker.”

The voice echoed through the speaker. “Chloe, it’s Linda. I hate to bother you...”

“Hey, how are you?”

She hesitated. “Good… Ahh… normally, I’d never call, but this… it’s not exactly something he said in therapy, and well…”

I cupped my forehead. He was already in action. “What did he do now?”

Linda chuckled.  “I bet you say that a lot. He didn’t really do anything. He stopped by and left a few minutes ago. He was asking about hospital procedures and blood storage protocols, and I keep trying to tell him I’m not that kind of doctor. I’m not sure what it’s about, but he seemed… I don’t know… determined, maybe? Anyway, I thought maybe you should know.  Do you know what’s going on?”

I rubbed my temples. “Yes, he thinks he can make me immortal. It’s a really long story.”

“Do you need help, Chloe?” Concern evident in each word.

I laughed. “You know, I don’t think anyone can help me. He’s been quiet. The only time Lucifer is quiet is when he’s plotting something, otherwise, you can’t shut him up. He’s the Devil, Linda. How exactly does one contain the Devil? I mean, I can’t stop him. You can’t stop him. All I can do is wait and perform some serious damage control.”

“Have you thought of asking Maze for help?”

I opened the fridge to see what I could cook for dinner when I heard Dan’s car pull up in front of the house. I paused. “No, I hadn’t thought of her.  That’s a good idea. I’m seeing Amenadiel tomorrow. I plan on picking his brain. Did he say anything else to you, besides talk about blood?”

“That’s about it…” She paused for a moment. “Just before he left he asked me if I thought he could ever really be a good father, given his issues with his dad.”

I sighed and closed my eyes. He needed to get over that idea.

“What’s wrong? Are you worried about him with Trixie? It does seem as though the prospect of being her father has him worried.”

“It’s not Trixie…” Just then Dan opened the door and Trixie ran straight to me and bearhugged my leg. “Hey, Monkey.” I bent and squeezed her back. “Linda, I have to go.  I appreciate you calling and thanks for the advice. I’ll be in touch.”

“Anytime.  Night, Chloe.”

Dan sauntered over to the counter. “Hardly recognized you without your accessory.”

Trixie pulled on the hem of my shirt. “Can we have Mac and Cheese?”

“Sure, Monkey. Why don’t you go play while I talk with your dad for a few minutes, I’ll get it ready.”

“Yay!’ She ran down the hallway to her room.

Dan took a seat. “So, where is he?”

I rolled my eyes. “Why? Hoping for a repeat of last time?”

“Fuck, Chlo, it’s been damn near impossible to stop thinking about it. But really, he’s been glued to you. I figured he’d be here.”

I pulled the milk and butter from the fridge. “You know Lucifer. He’s anything but predictable.”

“Why do you seem upset?  Did you two have a fight?”

“What? No.  Nothing like that. I just have a lot to do since he takes up a considerable amount of my time now. All the housework… you know.”

“Chloe, the Devil thinks you’re his wife. Why don’t you let him take care of this stuff?”

I shot him an incredulous look. “You know I don’t like being taken care of. Plus, we’re not like that.”

“Like what? Married? That ring he gave you says otherwise.”

“Lucifer says a lot of things. Besides you said it best; he’s the Devil. Domestic life isn’t exactly a priority.”

He shook his head. “Seriously, Chloe… Of course, domestic life isn’t a priority. You’re the motherfucking Queen of Hell. Let him treat you like it. It’s not like he can’t afford it.”

“You know, Dan, it’s weird. There are moments when I can completely accept who and what his is and then the next it’s like it a dream I’m going to wake up from. It’s really kind of exhausting.”

Dan stood and retrieved the large pot we used for cooking pasta from one of the upper cabinets. “Have you told him that?”

“Are you insane? No.”

“Are you sure you’re not just exhausted from him fucking your brains out?”

I let out a long sigh. “Oh, I’m exhausted from that too, but it’s different. One’s physical… the other is like my soul is tired from living in two different worlds.”

“Then maybe you should stop and meet him in his. Do you love him?”

“Of course, I do.  Do you think I’d put up with any of this if I didn’t?”

He scoffed.  “I don’t know about you, but the sex might just be worth the bullshit.”

I pursed my lips and took a moment to contemplate. “Yeah, it’s definitely an incentive.”

“Have you had angry makeup sex with him yet? Those were some of our best times.”

“Not exactly. Lots of angsty, needy sex.” I stirred the butter and flour with a spatula. “Why am I talking to you about this? It’s just weird.”

He shot me a disbelieving look. “Chlo, I watched him fuck you, remember? You came all over my dick. I even sucked your juices off the Devil’s fingers. You’re worried about talking to me about your sex life? I’ve participated in your sex life.”

I add the milk to the pasty mixture. “Yeah...I guess you’ve got a point.” Just then my phone buzzed. Lucifer’s text message flashed across the screen.

Lucifer:  What are you doing?

Me: Talking to Dan and making dinner.

Lucifer: Oh, Dan is there…

Me: Not a good idea.

Lucifer: I must disagree.  You haven’t seen my ideas. If he’s still there when I get there, I’ll share. I do have a favor to ask.

Me: What?

Lucifer: I want to read Trixie her bedtime story tonight. Do you think she’ll mind?

I stared at the phone suspiciously, and then added the cheese to the mixture in the sauce pan.

Me: Of course, she won’t mind. She loves you.

Lucifer: Good.  Tell Dan to relax.

Me: We have work in the morning.

Lucifer: We’ll be done before we have to leave.

Me: Lucifer, what are you doing?

Lucifer: I’d tell you, but you probably wouldn’t approve, so I’ll see you soon.

I poured the pasta into the boiling water. “He is unbelievable.”

Dan leaned forward on his elbows. “So what did he say? Is he stopping by?”

“He won’t tell me what he’s doing just said you should stick around.”

“Excellent.”

“Dan!”

His grin was a mile wide. “What? It’s not like I’m getting any anywhere else right now. I’ll take what I can get.”

I readied the colander for the pasta. “You don’t understand. I started fucking him yesterday evening and didn’t stop fucking him until about four in the morning. Walking is taking real effort today.”

He cocked his head to the side. “I’m trying hard to find some sympathy for you, but can’t seem to find any.”

I added the cheese to the pasta. “Go get Trixie.”

He laughed. “Sure thing.” Dan rose and headed down the hall.

I pulled the seal on a bottle of wine and inserted the corkscrew. I needed to relax. Lucifer’s solo mission of misguided notions had me on edge.

Dan and Trixie walked hand in hand to the breakfast nook.

Trixie looked around the room before taking a seat. “Where’s Lucifer?”

“Oh, he’s out running errands... or something.”

It was as if he had supernatural timing. The door burst open.

Dan couldn’t resist. “Well, speak of the Devil.”

Lucifer’s arms were filled with shopping bags and without saying a word, he staggered across the room and dropped the bags at my feet. His unsteady gait worried me.

Just as I was about to ask him about it, he encased me in his arms and started a kiss to end all kisses. All lips and tongue and careful nibbles caused me to lose my train of thought.  This kiss was an _I miss you_ wrapped in a promise of passion. Suddenly, the fact that Trixie and Dan were staring at us, caused me to pull away.

At the same time Trixie and Dan both said, “Woah…”

Lucifer pressed his forehead to mine.  His eyes closed.

“Mommy, are you and Lucifer going to do sex stuff tonight?” I pulled away and at the same moment I said, “No.” Dan and Lucifer said, “Yes.”

I shot them both admonishing glances, then focused on Trixie. “Monkey, we shouldn’t really talk about things like that.”

Lucifer, of course, had to challenge me. “Why not? Are you afraid that the child might grow up with a healthy understanding of sex?  That she might not feel ashamed? I agree that titillating details are not for her to know, but for her to know that her mother has a happy and healthy sex life with someone she loves should not be something you hide.” He turned to Trixie. “Child, I love your mother very much and as adults, it’s important to love her in many ways. I love her by protecting her and by letting her know how I feel about her with my words and I love her with my body. Could you tell I love your mother when I kissed her just now?”

Trixie nodded her head emphatically.

“It’s the same with “sex stuff” as you call it. It’s just me showing your mother the same thing with the rest of my body.”

“But you’re naked, right?” She giggled.

“Usually. But there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Trixie took a bite of mac and cheese and with her mouth full muttered, “What about daddy? Do you do naked sex stuff with him?”

Dan choked on the bite he chewed.

Lucifer didn’t miss a beat. “Sometimes. Your mother has not stopped loving your father even though she now loves me too. So sometimes we show him with our bodies too.”

“You love daddy?”

“Child, you have an endless supply of questions, don’t you? I don’t love your father the way your mother does, or even the way you do. But I do love your mother so much I’d never ask her to deny her love for anyone else. So, I care what happens to your father because I love your mother.”

Trixie grinned. “Cool.”

I stood staring at him, my mouth gaping open.

Dan’s face held almost the same expression.

Lucifer picked up the fork from my plate, shoveled a bite into his mouth, chewed, swallowed and then said, “Was that so hard?”

“Who are you and what have you done with Lucifer?”

He bent and began rooting through the bags and then pulled out a white box and set in front of Trixie.

Her eyes grew wide. “Is that chocolate?”

“Indeed.” He winked. “And tonight, young lady, I’d love the privilege of being the one to read you a bedtime story?”

“Really?”  Her wide smile beamed back at him.

“Yessss…” The word emerged garbled. Almost slurred.

I grabbed Lucifer by the arm, and he braced his weight against the counter, losing his balance.

I steadied him and helped sit him in the chair, before whispering in his ear, “What did you take?”

“Nothing.”

I smelled his breath.  Not a trace of alcohol. “What’s wrong Lucifer? You stumbled in here, get all uncharacteristically parent-like with Trixie and now you can barely stand. What are you on?”

“I’ll be fine soon. It shouldn’t take much longer. Besides, I promised no more recreational drug exploration now that I have a child to care for.”

He had promised, but… “Lucifer, tell me what’s going on.” My hand ran over a bump on the crook of his elbow. I stared into his eyes while I undid the buttons on the sleeve of his white dress shirt. “What did you do?”

I rolled up the fabric until the white gauze taped to his skin was visible.

“Just a little insurance.  What if something were to happen to you tomorrow?  It’s just a plan. I’d never do anything unless I had to. But I wanted to make sure we were prepared. I was fine until I got close to you, then I started feeling light headed. Too much blood loss… I think.”

I left him for a moment and poured him a glass of juice. “Drink this.” And then I pushed my plate in front of him. “Eat.”  

He didn’t argue with me and lifted the glass of orange liquid to his lips. He collected the droplets of juice that collected at the corner of his mouth with his tongue. “All I did was have it ready. That way, if I’m not nearby, if something would happen, we’d still be able to save you.”

“You and I have to have a serious discussion about this. Have you considered what I want?”

Dan didn’t say anything, but he continued to shovel the cheesy pasta into his mouth.

Lucifer set the glass on the counter. “You’d leave me? When we have options?”

I tossed back what was left of my wine. “I don’t know what I want because we haven’t talked about it. You’re deciding for us.”

His eyes narrowed on me. Gone was loving Lucifer and in his place the adversary. “Perhaps, because for me, there is no choice. There is only one option. I guess it’s good to know where you stand. But I’ve always known, haven’t I? It just hurts to have it confirmed.” He gripped his forehead and then continued eating.

“Lucifer…”

He held up his hand to stop me. “No. Not now.  I don’t want to hear any more. This disconcerting feeling… just… Detective, don’t.”

It was unlike him to shut me down. Normally, we’d end up in an endless argument until I conceded or walked away. I made myself a plate, and as I ate, I didn’t join them, instead watched from the far side of the kitchen. Everyone remained silent. The tension thick.

Dan rose and collected his plate and Trixie’s. “You know what… You two obviously have something you need to talk about. Me and Trix can go back to my house.  I’ll take her to school in the morning.”

Lucifer stood up.  This time steady on his feet. “Nonsense, Daniel. I promised Trixie a bedtime story. I’m not someone who takes my word lightly. I honor my commitments.” He glared at me.

Trixie walked to me and tugged on my shirt. “Mommy, why do you always make Lucifer sad?  He loves you. But you’re always mad at him. Don’t you love him?”

Lucifer stared at me, waiting my response.

“Of course, I love him, Monkey. There are just somethings about our relationship that are complicated.”

“I don’t like it when you make him sad.” I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

“I don’t like making him sad either.”

“They why do you do it all the time?”

I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes for a moment. “I don’t know. I don’t mean to. I’m just trying to make sure that I’m making the best choices for him and you. Sometimes it takes me longer to think about things than it does him, and I wish he’d allow me the time to think about things. I don’t want anyone to be sad. Especially not Lucifer. There are just some really important decisions.”

Lucifer rinsed his utensils in the sink seeming to ignore me.

Trixie hugged me and then looked back at Lucifer. “Maybe you should hug him and give him lots of naked sex stuff later.”

I snorted.  “Why don’t you go play on your tablet for a while before bed?  I’ll make sure Lucifer comes up to read your story.” I hugged her tight.

She kissed my cheek and then scurried off.

Dan chuckled. “Yeah, Chlo, maybe you should hug him and give him lots of naked sex stuff.”

Lucifer stood silent at the sink.

Dan, realizing it wasn’t time to joke, topped off his glass of wine and moved to the sofa.

I wrapped my arms around Lucifer from behind. “Do you honestly think making me choose between you and her would be easy?” My fingers spread over the hard muscles of his stomach.

His back straightened. “I’m doing no such thing.”

“Really? She will die someday. If I choose you, I never get to see her again.”

He turned around to face me, his eyes glossy. “It’s why I’m not asking you to choose. I know it’s a choice you could never make. Or rather worse...I know the only choice you can make.”

“Lucifer… please.”

“No, you wanted to do this now. You need to listen. I know in the end, you’ll never choose me over her. The more of Raziel’s story I heard, the more irritated I became, because I have the answer to never losing you in my own veins, and know the very person I love won’t allow me to use it. The only possibility I could envision where you’d let me keep you with me, is if your human life were threatened before Trixie is old enough to care for herself. You’ve almost died twice before, it’s not a stretch that it could happen again at any moment. I needed to make sure I’m ready to exploit that window of opportunity. Does that make me selfish? Absolutely. But ask me if I care, Chloe? If that day comes, I will choose for you, only because I know you would never abandon her while she’s a child. But that window is short. She won’t be young forever.”

It was my turn to cry. “Why talk to me about it when you have it all figured out?”

“Because as you can see it’s already gone splendidly well.” He pulled away from my embrace. “If you’ll excuse me… we have a guest to entertain.”

“Lucifer…” I grabbed his hand. He turned to face me, but looked as though my touch offended him. “I love you. You have to know that.”

“Yes, well… in a thousand years, that isn’t really going to help me, now is it?”

I let go of him.

He headed into the living room to sit beside Dan.

Trixie’s words echoed in my head, “Why do you always make Lucifer sad?”

I opened up the cake box, cut a slice and headed to Trixie’s room. “Hey, Monkey, think you forgot this.”

She sat up and smiled. “Yum.”

“Be sure to thank Lucifer when he comes to say goodnight.”

She pierced the moist cake with her fork. “Mom? When are you and Lucifer going to have your wedding?”

I sighed. “I don’t know, Monkey.”

“You’re still going to marry Lucifer, right?”

How could I explain this to her… “I want to, yes, but there’s a lot to consider.”

Another bite slid from the fork. “Like what?”

“Well… most of the time, when people get married, it ends when they die. They go to heaven and they get to see all their family and friends.”

“But Lucifer doesn’t think he can go to heaven because he’s the Devil?”

“Something like that.  He thought there might be a way for him to get in, but most likely not.”

She stabbed the through the icing. “So why don’t you stay with Lucifer?”

“Because, if I stay with Lucifer, I won’t be able to see you in heaven.”

“But Lucifer needs you and my husband will be with me in heaven.  I wonder if my husband will have wings too?”

I laughed, “Anything is possible.” It was all so simple for her. What I wouldn’t give to have her unencumbered youth-fueled mind.  Her thought process was very much like Lucifer’s. No wonder they got along so well.

“Mommy, Lucifer loves you. Everything will be OK.”

“I love him too.”

She licked the icing from the fork and then handed it to me.

I took her plate and rose. “I should probably go tell Lucifer to get that story ready.  It might take awhile. A small gasp escaped my lips as I turned to leave and spotted Lucifer leaning against the door frame.

“Daniel said he’d see us tomorrow.” He clutched a large book in his hands. The title obscured by his long fingers. “I invited him to join us tomorrow night.”

I nodded. “OK.”

He stopped me by grabbing my arm and pressing a soft kiss against my lips. “Chloe, I won’t be long. I’ll meet you in bed.”

I inhaled his scent. He always left me in emotional knots. One minute wanting to strangle him, and the next feeling as though air may be the only thing more important in my life.

I showered and prepped for bed. I could hear the soft murmur of Lucifer’s voice reading to Trixie, but I couldn’t make out the words. Climbing under the covers, I quickly drifted off to sleep.

Sometimes later, I felt Lucifer meld himself against my back. His warm skin against mine.

“Shhh… don’t wake up. You need your rest.  We can talk about everything tomorrow.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.” He wrapped his arm around me, holding me against him. The last thing I remember was the soft kiss he placed against my hair.

The next morning I woke up alone. Lucifer was already dressed and buttoning the sleeves of his dress shirt, while standing in the doorway watching me sleep.

I rolled over and met his gaze.

“Good morning.  I have some things to do at Lux this morning. You’re meeting Amenadiel this morning to investigate Raziel’s children, right?”

I yawned.  “Yes. I don’t think it will take very long.  Ella’s supposed to meet us at the morgue to see if he has any insight. Dan asked for our help on his new case.”

“OK. See you at the station.”

“Lucifer?”

He faced away from me. “Yes?”

“What happened last night?”

He worked the button on the other sleeve. “Are you referring to my bout of insecurity in the kitchen or Daniel reminding me that I was being unreasonable?”

“Dan did that?”

He turned to face me, again.  “Don’t get me wrong, I’m still struggling. It’s not often I don’t get what I want. But when I don’t, it seems to all begin and end with you. First, I was denied your love and now I’m denied forever with you. But Daniel’s right, if I focus on what I’m not going to have, I’ll miss out on what I have right now. I’m trying, Chloe.”

I gave a pained smile. “Thank you.” Who knew Dan could be such a fount of wisdom?

Lucifer gave a subtle nod and disappeared.

***

Amenadiel and Ella had already arrived at the morgue and waited for me beyond the security doors. Their chatter echoed beyond the thick steel. I handed the woman behind the counter my credentials and signed the log. With a buzz, the doors opened for me.

Ella leaped in my direction. “Chloe, you’re not going to believe this.”

Her enthusiastic greeting caught me off guard. “What’s wrong?”

Amenadiel gave me a courteous nod, not able to insert pleasantries into Ella’s exuberance.

“Everything is wrong.” She walked over and opened the door where the bodies were stored. The cold air drifted over our feet. The body slid easily from inside on the ball bearing track. Ella’s fingers gripped the zipper and lowered.  “There should signs of decomposition. All of the labs are off. There is signs of a heavy sedative in their system. I seems like our killer knocked them out before killing them. At least he was merciful. Other than a small wound, caused by a knife or blade of some kind, there is nothing that points to what happened. The wound isn’t large enough to kill.  I can’t clearly determine a cause of death.”

Amenadiel pinned me with his gaze.  “Chloe…”

Ella interjected. “Hey big guy, what you got? Chloe said you might have some information. Anything at this point would be great. I’m not sure what to do. No one in this condition should be dead, especially children…”

Amenadiel clutched my arm.  “We have to find Raziel.”

I wanted to ask, but wasn’t sure what to say in front of Ella.

He bent and whispered in my ear. “We have to get them out of here.”

“Ella, has anyone else seen the girls?”

“I’m sure the morgue techs have. Probably the medical examiner. Autopsies haven’t been ordered yet, but it’s coming. How could it not? None of this makes sense.”

Amenadiel all but shouted at Ella, “No autopsies. You can’t.”

“Look, big guy…” Ella walked over and placed a hand on Amenadiel other arm. “I know it’s hard seeing someone so young sliced and diced like that but…”

He turned his back to her. “Chloe, we have to get them out of here.”

“You and I both know there is only one way it might be possible. We have to tell her.”

Ella moved to the other side of the table, so she was in clear view once more.  “Tell me what? You two aren’t involved somehow, are you?”

“No. Well, not exactly.” I stared at Amenadiel hoping for guidance.

Ella leaned on the table. “Come on.  You know I can handle it. Whatever it is.”

Amenadiel clasped his hands together. “I don’t know. When Lucifer told Linda, it didn’t go well.”

“I was fine. I’ve seen the good and the… different.”

“Yes, but you were handpicked by God himself. You have certain advantages. For all we know, you were destined for Lucifer.”

“Impossible. I found him repulsive when I first met him.”

Ella gasped. “Wait...What? What do you mean? Picked by God? How?”

I laughed and pointed at Amenadiel. “This is all on you now.  You let the deity out of the bag.”

Ella whined, “Now this is bordering on cruel and unusual punishment. You can’t say stuff like that and then not tell me.”

I figured I’d might as well rip off the bandaid. “Amenadiel is an angel. Or was an angel… wait… you tell her.” I motioned back and forth between the two of them.

“You can’t just unbecome an angel, Chloe.”

“But your wings are gone, so you’re a fallen angel?”  I turned to Ella, whose mouth hung open.

Amenadiel’s irritation was almost tangible. “I’m going to get my wings back. If Lucifer did, so can I.”

Ella slammed her hand against the table. “This isn’t funny. Just tell me.”

“We are.” I stared at her.

“He’s an angel. I’m engaged to the Devil.” I pointed to the ring on my finger. “And these beautiful children were Neph…”

Amenadiel interrupted me. “Angels. They’re angels. Not half-breeds.”

I stared up at him. “What do you mean?”

“It shouldn’t be possible. Angels are divine creations. Not something that can be bread. We are light manifest in Father’s image. But somehow…these girls... Nephilim are created when a fallen copulates with a human. The result is a half-breed, half-human. Not of this world or the next.  That’s why they must be destroyed. But there is no denying what these children are. Even without all my angelic powers, it’s clear to see. There is only one way they could have been killed.”

“The blade Uriel tried to kill Lucifer with.”

“Yes.” Amenadiel reached over and touched the little girl’s face. “This is not the work of my Father. Uriel had to have had other motives. It’s probably why he needed Azrael's blade. Nephilim would have been easily dealt with, but angels…” Amenadiel kept focusing on child’s face.  

“But it doesn’t make sense. Raziel thought they were the reason he fell. He thought they were nephilim.”

“It’s an easy conclusion to jump to since angels can’t be born. The best I can figure is that in transforming the blessed women she had become more angelic than human and somehow that allowed this to happen. Or my father had his hand in their creation with his blessing. But he would have never destroyed them. I mean he didn’t kill Lucifer after all he did. He would have called them home or sent them to Hell.”

“Why would Uriel care if they weren’t nephilim?”

“That’s a great question. We need to find Raziel. We need to find out the exact events that led to their creation. We need to see his wife’s body. We need answers.”

Ella shook her head, trying to focus. “Hold the boat. You’re saying these girls aren’t human. You’re not human. Chloe, are you…”

“Yes, boring old human, I’m afraid.”

Amenadiel looked at her as though she were daft. “We’re gonna need your help getting the children out of here. We have to minimize the number of people who know about them.”

Ella’s eyes were wide and filled with a strange mixture of zeal and fear.

“Ella, are you OK?  I know this is a lot to take in.”

“No worries, I mean… I’ll probably freak out later, but I’ve seen some strange shit… so…”

I rested my hand on her shoulder. “I got it.  I’ll start the paperwork to have the girls transported to that hotshot medical examiner, and we’ll just have to make sure they never arrive.”

Ella chuckled. “If you’re in need of a little grand theft hearse, I know a guy.”

“Perfect.” I paused. Realizing that it had happened. I was part of his world now. His secret was mine to protect and this is where I belonged. I wasn’t the detective any more. I was something more. I couldn’t unsee Lucifer’s world. I closed my eyes to gather my thoughts and refocused on what was important. “OK. Amenadiel, you try to track down Raziel. We need answers. I’ll head back to the station and complete the transfer paperwork. Ella, you figure out how to make sure the girls never make it to their destination. The faster we can tie this up, the better.”

Amenadiel motioned for me to pass.  “Agreed.”

I stepped out the front door and stopped, causing Amenadiel to slam into me and force me into the man walking up the stairs. He stumbled, but steadied us both, clutching my elbow for support.

I looked up into the man’s tearfilled eyes. “Raziel… what are you doing here? Amenadiel was going to come find you.”

His glossy eyes stared back into mine. “I know I said I couldn’t… I mean… Are they in there? You said you were meeting here to see them.  I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I don’t know if I can…” A sob escaped his throat. I wrapped my arms around the grieving angel. His head rested on my shoulder. Tears soaked through my shirt.

I wasn’t sure what to say or do other than provide the comfort I’d given to many a grieving family members over the years. Smoothing my hand over his back, I waited out his storm. I closed my eyes trying to will him my strength even though I knew it wasn’t possible. His loss was unbearable, and I was certain his loss fueled my concerns about losing Trixie if I were to choose to stay with Lucifer on Earth.

Amenadiel circled around until he faced me, pain visible in his features. Ella moved to stand beside him.

The weeping angel was not as tall as Lucifer, but still much taller than me. “Raziel…” I whispered in his ear. “Sometimes being able to say goodbye can help. I can go with you, if you’d like.”

He lifted his head from my shoulder. Rivers of tears cascaded over his angled features and olive skin. Angels were all so beautiful.  That same beauty seemed to make his pain more acute. So difficult to believe the same God capable of creating a creature so striking could also allow the immense pain he felt to exist. Would this be what waited for Lucifer if I were to leave him? Could I stand to be the cause of his suffering when I had the ability to take it away?

Raziel swallowed, and sniffled. “OK.”

I glanced over his shoulder to meet Amenadiel’s gaze. “I’m going to take him inside.”

He nodded and wrapped an arm around Ella’s shoulder. I heard her say, “For reals? An angel?” as we walked away.

Raziel held my hand as we made our way through check-in and into the cold medicinal room.

I placed my hand on the metal door handle. “Are you ready?”

He didn’t speak, only nodded.

I pulled out the drawer and watched his expression as I lowered the zipper and pushed away the bag. The child lay between us. Across the short distance, I measured his pain, wishing there were some way to make this easier.

His lip quivered. Eyes squeezed shut. He bowed his head. Mumbled words, in a language I didn’t recognize, became a dirge. A kiss. A brush of his thumb across her cheek.

I opened the next drawer and his requiem of soft almost melodic syllables flowed from trembling lips. Another daughter. Another farewell.

When the final drawer opened, a finality fell over the room. His breathing slow, tears fell silence with the last goodbye.  

He collapsed to his knees, face buried in his palms.

I slowly closed each drawer sealing his love for each of the children behind the cold steel.

I closed my eyes, trying to decide what to do. There was really no right response.

Bearly a whimper left his lips as he remained motionless and defeated on the white tile floor.

Kneeling beside him, I wrapped him in my arms and rested his head against my shoulder. How could he ever be fixed? He would never be made whole. The thought of eternity this way must have been unbearable. My thoughts drifted to Lucifer. I couldn’t leave him to feel like this and what if I landed in heaven and still longed for him.

I cradled the angel in my embrace for sometime, until the soft sound of shoes on tile echoed in the hall. I looked up. Lucifer. The look that spread across his face was cause for concern. Hurt? Anger? Surprise? Surely, Ella and Amenadiel had explained what had happened.

“Lucifer…”

Before the last syllable of his name left my lips, he was gone. I wanted to run after him, but a Lucifer tantrum would need to wait until Raziel was ready. Lucifer obviously had no love for the angel. Whether it be what he had said avoiding punishment for helping his rebellion or something else, I would have done what I was doing now for any stranger. Lucifer needed to understand that about me.

I wasn’t sure how much time had passed, when Raziel sat up and wiped his sleeve across his face. “Thank you.”

I patted his shoulder, stood and extended a hand to him. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

Amenadiel assured me he’d explain everything to Raziel and that when appropriate, start digging for the answers we needed. Ella had the greatest of confidence in her brother’s ability to pull off a masterful disappearance.

Later...I stepped into the precinct. Checked my mailbox and headed to my desk.  Lucifer sat in my chair, feet on my desk, flipping through his phone.

Not sure if he was deliberately ignoring me or if he was really that engrossed in what was on the screen. Before I could say anything, he looked up at me. “Oh Detective, nice of you to grace us with your presence.”

“You knew where I was. You were there.”

He laid his phone on my desk, his unanswered messages to me on full display. “Yes, but you were too busy wrapping another man in your arms to notice I needed you. Or did you end everything between us when you decided I wasn’t worth spending eternity with? Relationships are new to me. Not sure how this works. Does this mean I’m free to take my pick from Lux tonight?” He was hurt and vengeful.

I leaned down, inches from his face. “That is so unfair. How can you be so old and so childish at the same time?”

He stood abruptly and loomed over me, trying to use his size to intimidate me. He didn’t frighten me even though he probably should. “Childish? How dare you?”

Dan approached, but stopped and assessed our stance. He moved beside and me and whispered in my ear, “You remember the other night when I asked you if you’ve had angry make up sex with him yet? Well, I don’t know what you did, but I think you’re about to. He sure looks pissed and... seriously horny. Enjoy.” He picked up a mint from my desk and left.

I couldn’t help but check. Lucifer’s cock strained against his pants. “Lucifer…”

“Don’t say another word. Just turned around and walk down the hall into the file room. The clerk is out today. Go now.” There was no joking in his voice.

I did as he asked.

He followed close behind. Once inside, I heard the lock click into place.

“On your knees.” He lowered his zipper and unbuttoned his pants.

“What?”

He wrapped his fist in my hair. “You heard me. On your knees.  I can’t even think straight when I can smell him on your skin.”

“Lucifer, I didn’t do anything.”

“He touched you.  He’s on you. How could you? Knees, now.” The fire sparked in his eyes.

I did as he asked, but groused, “So fucking Dan with you is OK, but a friendly hug for someone grieving…”

He yanked my head back and forced me to look up at him at the same time he forced me onto my knees. “If you fuck Dan, it will be with my permission. Dan is not an angel. I won’t have another angel touching you in anyway. Imagine, I ignored your texts and then you find me wrapped around some woman and all you can smell is her when you’re near me. How would you feel?”

“I would hate it. I didn’t know. I was trying to help. I’m so sorry.” I didn’t wait for him to say anything else.  I reached into his pants and pulled out his cock. I knew what he needed. He needed to mark me. Make me his again.

As though he could read my mind. “I should have taken you this morning. I should have filled you. He would have thought twice.”

I engulfed him until his hit the back of my throat and then ran my tongue along the underside with my retreat. Again and again, I plunged him in and out of my mouth, my fist gripping the base.

He moaned and held my head still, pistoning his cock between my lips. “I’m going to come, Chloe. Don’t you dare spill a drop.  I want every part of me inside you.”

The place between my legs grew wet with his demand. I worked him with fervor. My pace increased, The slick wetness allowed my fist to glide faster in time with my mouth.

A long groan preceded the first splash of cum. I opened my mouth and received his gift. As I swallowed each stream and licked the salty beads from my lips, I was reminded again of just how much I had fallen into Lucifer’s world. Old Chloe would have never allowed this to happen, let alone submit to his ridiculous demands. My gaze met his, and I gathered the remnants of his desire from his shaft with one more long, deep pull between my lips.

“Fuck.” His hand tightened for just a moment and then released, only long enough for him to comb his fingers through his hair and then he reached for my pants. “You didn’t think I was done did you, did you?” He pressed his lips against the side of my mouth.  “Much better.”

“Lucifer…”

He slid my pants and panties down over my hips, choosing not to acknowledge me. I bent at the waist, becoming his willing conquest. It only took a moment before the head of his already hard again cock pushed into me.

“Lucifer… You don’t have to listen. But I’m going to tell you anyway.” I gasped when he pulled out and then slammed into me hard, seeming to want to silence me.

“Go ahead. Make me pay. Fuck me into obedience. But what you don’t understand is that this morning let me see things clearly.”

His hand wrapped in my hair once more.

I groaned when he forced my head back. “Lucifer, I could never make you suffer like him. Never. I guess I hadn’t thought it through. I was confused. I’m sure you’d find a better way to cope, but the thought of even causing you a fraction of that pain is unbearable.”

His body leaned over mine, and he braced one hand on the desk. His thrusts deep and syncopated. His breath hot, panting against my ear.

“I keep clinging to my human life. Who I was before you. But I can never be that again.  It’s not who I am. You’ve changed me. I can’t go back.”

His hand released my hair and clutched my breast, forcing my back against his chest. At the place where my shoulder met my neck, his teeth bit into my flesh, hard enough to leave a mark. His hips slammed against me, thrusting hard and deep, driving his seed deeper inside me with each penetration.

I bit my lip, trying not to cry out.

Between sharp breaths, his teeth were replaced by soft kisses. His large hand kneaded my breast. His cock, still inside me, moved in and out in slow steady strokes. A moment later he pulled out, spun me and lifted me onto the desk. Pulling off my pants and panties the rest of the way off, he spread my legs and slid back into me. This time I faced him. His mouth hungry for mine, a mix of lips, teeth and tongue. He released his kiss long enough to say,  “Will you stay with me then? Not just now. But forever. You understand what that means, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“I should have given you more time to think. I just felt so...hurt.”

“I saw what losing someone for eternity looked like. Human death even in the worst of circumstances could not compare. I love you. I never want you to feel that.”

His hand gripped my hip and adjusted my position. With the next plunge of his cock, I gasped. “I need to feel you, Chloe. I need to know you desire me.”

I laughed and palmed the back of his head pulling him to my mouth, but before devouring his kiss, I breathed against his lips, “How could you doubt for a moment that I desire you? Everyone desires you.”

“You’re the only one who matters. They don’t know about the other side of me.”

I captured his lips with mine. His cock buried deep within me. The idea that other angels did not have to hide part of themselves must have been weighing on his mind. I had no interest in them. I pulled away from his kiss. “Lucifer, show me. Let me show you nothing has changed. I love all of you.”

The rhythmic motion of his hips continued as the texture of his skin morphed into his greatest fear--the part of him that caused him to deny himself love all this time. He was such a curious mix of confidence and insecurity.  

I caressed his face and stared into the red irises that gazed back. “I wasn’t unfaithful to you. You must know that. There has just been so much in such a short period of time. I never stopped wanting to be with you forever, I just needed time. Please understand.”

He pressed a kiss just below my ear. “I do… It’s just… You frighten me, Chloe. My need of you is terrifying.  It’s not an emotion I’ve ever really experienced.”

“The Devil is afraid of me?  That’s funny.”

“Not of you. Of losing you. You make me crazy. I never imagined that love would be like this. So overwhelming, intoxicating, but at the same time leaves me anxious and afraid I’ll never get to feel it again. Drugs have nothing on this.”

He shifted his hips and slid deeper than before. His skin causing a delightful friction.

I moaned. “Ummm… You want to talk about addictive…”

He increased the speed of his thrusts, focusing on hitting the same spot deep inside me over and over again. “Chloe, the Devil is inside you. Fucking you. Making you his.”

I corrected him. “Lucifer, you’re fucking me. You’re inside me. And you feel... Your skin like this… Oh fuck… So good. Oh… I’m…”

He crushed his mouth against mine, swallowing my moan as I was taken in a wave of pleasure. His own release prolonged mine. Hot, wet and so deep. His muscles trembled each time he rammed his cock into me to the hilt. His heavy breaths slowed, and he stood up and watched his red-skinned cock slide from my body. “I can’t believe you love me.”

“Well, I do.”

His visage slowly faded back to the cream tones of his human form. He dipped two fingers into my overly full pussy, and collected the cum from inside me . He rubbed it over my puckered hole and stroked me gently with his finger. “Before we walk outside that door, and get caught up in everything else, I want you to know that tonight, I’m taking you here. He pushed his finger through the ridged ring of muscle, sliding just the tip in and out of me. And I want Dan to watch me shove my cock in here, knowing he has never done that to you and never will. Will you let me?”

“Lucifer, I told you I trust you when it comes to sex. I do think it’s funny that you like torturing Dan.”

“He deserves to be tortured for being foolish enough to give you up, but on the other hand, I’m thankful he did. It’s why I make it a pleasurable torture. Which brings me to what I’d like you to do now…” He handed me my pants and underwear.

“I need to clean up.”

“Absolutely, not.”

“I smell like sex, Lucifer.”

“You smell like sex with me. They all know you’re my wife or at least will be. Do you honestly think anyone is going to fire you for a quick shag in the file room?”

“No, you’ll just convince them it’s not a big deal.”

“Exactly. Now I need you to do me a favor…” He worked my panties up my legs, followed by my pants. “I want you to find Dan.”

“Why?”

“I want you to kiss him.”

“What? Why?”

“I can still taste my cum in your mouth. If he’s going to play with us, he needs to know what he’s signing on for. I need to know he can handle what I have in store next. If he’s disgusted, well, that might be a challenge, but if it turns him on… Oh the possibilities.” He kissed me sweetly on the lips as he helped straighten my clothes.  “Let’s go find Dan, and then, we’ll tackle everything else.”

This was just another reminder that my human life was over, and my life was now and would always be with Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we're going to start to see the picture these puzzle pieces form. And a new character, maybe... Oh, we'll get to explore Daniel's limits. Chloe's too. Another week or so... for the next one.


	20. Curious Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gets a special invitation and Lucifer ponders the future.

Chapter 20

Chloe

 

Lucifer’s hand rested on the small of my back.  Only loud enough for me to hear, he whispered, “There’s Daniel. I believe you have a message to deliver, love.”

“Lucifer, we have some really important things we have to take care of, there’s so much I need to tell you.  Dan really shouldn’t be a priority now.”

“I disagree.  Now is a perfect time. Unless of course, you’d like to love me with your mouth again later, that means time is of the essence.  Or is it my essence, in your mouth, as it is in this case. Now that I think of it, your solution does hold promise.”

Knowing the prospect would continue to preoccupy the Devil’s mind, until the scenario played out, I gave in. “Fine. Let’s get it over with.” I left him standing there and approached Dan.

Lucifer called out from behind me. “Once you’ve retrieve Daniel, I’ll be waiting for you in the conference room.”

Of course, he wanted to see it. His little games of possession and control were inconvenient, but amusing. Even though I hated to admit it, they were real fucking arousing. The Devil’s mojo held no bounds--a master of subtlety and foreplay.

Before reaching Dan’s side, I noticed his smug expression. He had no doubt about what had transpired between Lucifer and me in the file room. “So, was the angry sex as good as when we…”

I didn’t let him finish.  “Come here.” Grabbing his hand, I pulled him into the conference room.

Lucifer’s excited grin was distracting.

“What’s up, Chlo?  What did you need?”

As soon as the door closed, I cupped Dan’s face with my palms and pulled him in for a fierce kiss, with plenty of tongue, knowing it was exactly what Lucifer desired.

Dan tried to pull away at first, no doubt concerned about Lucifer's reaction, but I held him in place. After a moment, he submitted to my command, just as he did when we were married.

Once our lips parted, Lucifer wrapped me protectively in his arms.

Dan sucked air through his teeth. “What? What the hell was that for?” He looked at Lucifer, worry marking his features. His tongue darted out and licked his lips, and then grinned at the Devil. “You lucky bastard. No one has ever sucked me off better than Chloe.”

“Indeed, she is skilled. But do tell, Daniel…Where do your talents lie? How do I taste?” Lucifer was all seduction.

“Ahhh… I’m not sure. Nothing really to compare it to.” Dan truly looked conflicted. “Dudes haven’t really been my thing. Why do you ask?”

Lucifer pulled Dan closer to us by the lapel of his leather jacket. “Well, the way you sucked my fingers the other night made me wonder if I could put your mouth to even better use. If you’re going to play with us, Daniel, there are no limits as long as it’s pleasurable. There are many delightful experiences you both have yet to indulge.  I want to see you Saturday night at Lux. You’ll need to arrange for a sitter. Don’t plan on leaving before dawn.”

Dan couldn’t close his mouth. “You want me to stay over at Lux, with the two of you, and have sex all night?”

“Yes. I’m going to do to Chloe what I’m going to do to you someday. Oh the things I can make you feel, Daniel. But this time, I want you to assist me with Chloe’s pleasure. I asked her to kiss you because I wanted to make sure you were man enough to handle sex with me. Sometimes, things can get… messy and you humans draw very bizarre lines when it comes to pleasure.”

Dan blinked. “Ahhh...I mean… I’m not going to say sex with a man is something I’ve thought about much.”

“Except me, right, Daniel?” The Devil trailed a finger down Dan’s arm. Of course, Lucifer would already know his desires. This wasn’t about consent, this was a tease.

Dan swallowed hard. “Well, yeah… maybe... I’ve certainly considered a threesome on more than a few occasions.  Especially with you two, and I’ll try anything once. I’m a pretty open minded guy. And well, if I’m gonna try a new dance, it might as be with the Devil, right?”

“Perfect.  See you Saturday at nine sharp. Chloe and I have some things to take care of.”

Dan ran his hands through his hair and raised his eyebrows, while making eye contact with me. “Fuck.”

I tried not to take too much amusement in the situation.  The Devil needed to play. It was something I would have to get used to. But there were things that made me curious.

Lucifer winked at Dan as he pulled me through the door.

I looked up at Lucifer. “Are you attracted to Dan, is that it?”

“Not any more than any other human, except you, of course. You’ve always been different. Why do you ask?”

He stopped by my desk while I packed up the things I needed for the case. “You just seem overly interested incorporating him in our sex life.”

He reached over and ran his finger across my cheek. “Oh love… It’s not that I need another partner, if that’s what you’re worried about. You keep me more than satisfied. It’s just there are things that can be done to your body that I can can’t do alone. There are things that you can do to me that are enhanced with another participant. It also keeps Daniel in a very obedient and loyal position in our lives. He’s Trixie’s father. He will always be part of the equation. Might as well make good use of him.”

I shook my head. “Keep your enemies close. Is that it? Or in this case exceptionally close.”

He grinned.  “Yes, something like that.  It also doesn’t hurt that you love and trust him and are comfortable sexually with him. He’s not someone I had a prior relationship with, so all of our experiences are new. It makes pushing your boundaries so much easier having all those elements. He really is damned convenient.”

“Plus you enjoy the power.”

He smirked. “Well, I’m not going to start lying now, I will revel in my success the first time he begs for my cock.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I thought you were a believer now, love?”

I shoved another file into my bag. “We really have to go.  I’m expecting calls from Amenadiel and Ella at any minute. There is something very important I have to tell you.”

“Very well then.”  He motioned toward the door.

***

“What do you mean the children were angels?” Lucifer’s tone was incredulous.

“That’s what Amenadiel said.” I had to shout over the air blowing through car. Convertibles weren’t the best places to hold conversations

“Chloe, angels aren’t born. We’re created from light. We simply come into being.”

“Lucifer, I’m the last person to argue with you about what is or is not possible in your world. I’m just telling you what Amenadiel said.”

His hand clutched the steering wheel. “So, he’s saying that Raziel and his wife conceived angel triplets?” He didn’t wait for me to answer. Pulling out his phone, he placed it to his ear. “Brother, my wife has just told me a fascinating story.” For some time, he said nothing, but listened to Amenadiel. “We’ll meet you there.” He hung up.  Placed the phone in his pocket. His hand moved to rest on my thigh, giving it a squeeze. Out of nowhere he asks, “What kind of birth control did you say you are on?”

I eyed him suspiciously. That was a strange question. “Lucifer, why do you want to know?”

He smirked. “Because I’m the one ejaculating inside you, or did you forget?  I can pull over and remind you if it’s somehow slipped your mind.”

“I have an IUD. You don’t need to worry.  It lasts a long time. We’re covered. No chance of angelic mishaps or chances of summoning the Antichrist.”

“Absolute rubbish. Antichrist. You humans and your love of story. Chloe, our child will not be the antichrist. How can you be so ridiculous?”

We pretty much had to scream the entire conversation at each other because of the wind. The increased volume made it all seem even more over the the top. “The Devil inquiring about my method of birth control… nothing crazy about that whatsoever, right? How could I be so foolish?” My words had more bite than I intended given my raised voice. “And _our child,_ Lucifer? That’s an idea you need to put to rest right now.”

“Love, I’m sorry. It was fair of you to ask. I keep forgetting how new this is to you. I’ve had to deal with humanity’s absurdities for a very long time.” His hand slid up the inside of my thigh closer to my sex. “But what if you didn’t want your birth control to last so long?”

“Lucifer… not a good idea,” I warned.

“Why? My wife doesn’t want to be the mother of my children? Humor me, Chloe. Let’s say I could get you pregnant and the children not be nephilim, but rather angels worthy of a place in heaven, would you have my children? Would you let a part of me grow inside you?” He took eyes off the road to gauge my reaction.

I rolled my eyes.  “I don’t know where all this is coming from. I’m not sure why you’ve made a one-eighty on kids, but yes, if there was a way for you to have children, that wouldn’t be death sentence for them, or bring about the apocalypse, I’d consider having children with you. But I still don’t know why you would want to?”

“Because Chloe they would be ours. Something I never imaged in my wildest dreams. Sure, I say children disgust me, it’s true, but if I search deeper, it’s always been from a place of jealousy. Just as I always felt love was nonsense, because it was something denied to me. Neither were ever options for me. But now, I have one and the possibility of another. It does change how I consider things.” He gently squeezed my thigh.

I rubbed my fingers over the top of his hand, just needing to touch him. “I can see that.”

“Have I told you how much I love your touch? It’s not something anyone has ever done. Beyond sex, physical affection, like you’re doing now, is something I’ve never known. It brings me so much comfort.” He turned onto a road that would take us out of the city.

I leaned my head against his arm.  “I’m glad. I like making you happy.”

He smiled. “So, this IUD, how does it work? Is it something you can stop?”

“Lucifer, shouldn’t we actually get legally married first before you thinking about knocking me up?”

He grabbed my hand and raised it to his lips.  “Of course, love. I promised you a wedding. We’re off track a bit, given the circumstances, but I assure you, we will make it all official. But the birth control...”

I stared at the passing buildings. “The doctor can take it out.”

“So, if we find out we can have children, you’ll have it taken out and then we can begin trying.”

I laughed. “Begin trying? Lucifer, since that night will we first had sex, you’ve pretty much emptied inside me any chance you can get. I think you’re a pro at this point. Practice is something you don’t need.”

Other than the faint smile he shot me and the squeeze of my thigh, we finished the journey in silence.  Almost an hour later, we turned onto a dirt road that disappeared into a canyon. At the end of the road was a house embedded into the striated rock formations. The glass panes a contrast to the natural structure.

Lucifer parked the car, turned of the ignition and stared at me. “Chloe, I don’t mean to unsettle you with my excitement. I can see how tense my exuberance makes you. But please understand, I haven’t had the luxury of being surprised in a very long time.  Since you entered my life, I feel… alive.” He grasped my hand in his and brought it to his lips. “You have been gift beyond my greatest expectations.”

I shot him a knowing smile and savored the sensation of his lips against my skin.

“Come on, love. Let’s go see what this all about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned on posting the second part of the chapter with this part, but decided to go ahead and break them into separate chapters. So chapter 21, coming soon.


	21. Lucifer the Impaler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is forged, complete with the obligatory distraction.

Chapter 21

Chloe

 

The fascinating structure took on a different feel when we walked through the doorway. Lucifer’s fingers laced with mine. “Chloe, you’re trembling.  What’s wrong?” 

That was an excellent question. There was always a weird tension between Lucifer’s blase attitude to everything, the seriousness of the situation and where I fit into the equation. It wasn’t long ago I thought Lucifer insane. Adorably mad even, but somewhere we crossed a line. My entire world changed. Devils, angels, and demons, oh my. Oh, and God. Let’s not forget God. Wait… Did that mean… No, it couldn’t be. 

Lucifer stopped just before we entered the door. Gripping my shoulders, he gazed down at me. “Chloe, tell me what’s wrong.” 

My mind was still whirling. “Nothing, really. I mean, I’m still kind of processing everything. You know… it comes and goes. And I was thinking… if… if we get married, does that make…” 

“When, Chloe.  _ When  _ we get married. Already a done deal in my eyes.” He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. 

I tried not to roll my eyes.  “Fine.  _  When _ we get married.” I stared up into his eyes. “Who will be my inlaws?” 

He grinned, which gave way to a placating smirk. “Why dear ol’ Dad, of course, and my mum. I’ll need to introduce you to her soon.” 

“Right. God will be my... father-in-law.” I swallowed attempting to taste the truth in the bizarre sentence. “And your mother?”

Again, his all-knowing gaze irritated me. “The mother of all creation. Well, you know her as Charlotte Richards, but that’s just a body she’s borrowing.” He kissed me quickly on the lips. 

“Charlotte Richard? Why not? I’m not even sure what to say to that. Where would I possibly begin?”

He squeezed my hand. “No need to say anything, love.  Let’s head in and deal with our little angel procreation situation and maybe that will get your mind off things.” 

I gave a slow unconvincing nod. “Yeah. Sure. That’ll really set things straight.” 

Lucifer opened the door and motioned for me to enter. Before I stepped over the threshold, Ella ran at me and wrapped her arms around me. “I’m so glad to see you two.” After releasing me, she barreled into Lucifer. 

“Well, yes, Ms. Lopez. The feeling is… um… mutual.” Lucifer liked Ella, but her physical exuberance often unsettled him. For him, touching was for sex. Intimacy was a new concept, and he bristled when anyone but me embraced him. His guard was down with me because he now knew it would lead to sex. With him, life was perpetual foreplay. If nothing else, the Devil made life entertaining. 

I scanned the room looking for the other guests. “Where is everyone?” 

Ella leaned in and whispered, “Ahhh… the bodies are in the billiards room with the weird angel dude. Maze is on her way.  Amenadiel ran out but said he’d be back soon. He left me here with... ” Ella nodded toward the billiards room. “Him… I don’t know that guy. Or Angel rather, I guess.”

Just then a motorcycle pulled up in front of the house. Maze dismounted the bike and strode through the door making her way to us. “What’d I miss?” 

“Nothing yet, Maze. But the night is young. I was just about to tell, Ms. Lopez here that Raziel is harmless,” Lucifer quipped as he closed the door.

“Raziel?” 

“Yes, Maze you remember. The orgy in Greece. The one where you were single-handedly responsible for the military defeat of an entire battalion because they were too tired to fight after a night with you.” 

The demon grinned, savoring the thought. “Oh, yeah.” A satisfied smirk pulled at her lips. “I remember now. That was one hell of a night.” She punched me in the arm and winked. “Pun intended.” She looked back at Lucifer. “You’re angel pal was sort of buzzkill, if I remember correctly.” 

Lucifer grimaced. “Well, compared to now… he was the life of the party.” 

I placed my hand on Lucifer’s arm. “Shouldn’t we go see him?”

Lucifer nodded.  “Lead the way, love.” 

The lifeless young girls stole my breath each time. So needless. Why would God allow this to happen? Raziel’s redrimmed eyes gazed upon us as we entered the space. 

Lucifer squeezed my hand and on a whisper, he mumbled, “How could my brother do this? If I hadn’t killed him already, I’d do it again.” Raziel’s wife lay with his daughters this time, but she was not shrouded in the ornamental garments the children were.  

The devil rounded the table taking in the horrific sight. “Where’s Amenidel?” 

Ella wrung her hands. “He said something about going to find his sister.”

Lucifer’s head swung around and fixed Ella with his gaze. “Our sister?” 

Ella brushed her long hair over her shoulder. “Yeah, and something about a brother. Kaf something or another.  He did a lot of mumbling. I never really expected angels would mumble, but I guess there’s a lot for me to learn.” She touched the tip of her finger to her nose in contemplation. 

Lucifer’s face grew pale. “Kafziel?”

I gripped the Devil’s arm. “Who is that?” 

His voice was soft. “The angel of time.” 

Raziel’s lifted his head out of his hand. “Father would never allow it. I’ve been punished.  I’ve fallen. Why would he think that would even work?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Why does Amenidiel ever any of the things he does?”

Maze walked through the doorway and handed a drink to Lucifer and then me. “So he thinks if he can get Father Time and the Grim Reaper to do the tango and that will somehow bring them back, is that his plan?” 

I raised the glass to my nose and sniffed.  Alcohol. Whiskey. Maze’s answer to everything.

Lucifer drained his glass in one gulp. “Well, it sounds like we’re going to have a family reunion.” 

Ella all but bounced. “Woah, dude, are you saying that the Devil, the angel of time, the angel of death, the angel of secrets and… ah… whatever Amenidiel is, are all going to be in the same room. Instead of a family reunion, maybe it could be a wedding.”

Lucifer slowly turned to face me, a smirk pulling at his lip. “Why that’s an excellent idea, Ms. Lopez, I do like how you think.” 

I patted Lucifer’s arm. “We already have one celestial crisis on our hands, let’s get through this one before we start the next.” 

With her hand on her hip and her drink clutched in her other hand, Maze shot me an inquisitive stare. “Getting cold feet, Decker?”   

“No, I just think we owe Raziel our attention now. When is Amenadiel supposed to return?”  I turned Ella trying to change the subject from her wedding comment. 

Maze pushed on my shoulder, shoving me into Lucifer’s arms as she sauntered past me and strode toward Raziel. “Raz, buddy. Sorry, about the wife and kids.” Maze shot a quick nod over her shoulder at the angel’s lifeless family. You know what you need?”

Raziel stared up at her from behind spread fingers. “No, demon.  What do I need?” 

“To forget all this. Amenadiel is off working on a plan. It’s not like the family is gonna up and run off. There’s nothing happening here that can’t wait.” She extended her hand to him. “Come on, it’s goth night at Lux, all the freaks come out. It’ll be fun. You’ll get to watch Lucifer try to protect his virtue from all those groupies. The goth night ones are especially tenacious, but it’s his own fault for dressing up as Vlad the Impaler. I’ll let you guess what he used as a weapon.”

“Ewww…”I looked up to take in Lucifer’s expression. 

He shrugged his shoulders. “What? I can’t help it if all ladies wanted to jump on my sword. I was just being hospitable.” 

I rolled my eyes. 

Maze reached down, grabbed Raziel’s hand and yanked him out of the chair. “Look, if you can think of anything more fun than watching Lucifer suffer, we’ll leave you here.” 

“Maze…” Lucifer whined. “That’s downright evil of you.” 

“Yep. Come on, Raziel. I’ll give you a ride on the back of my bike.” As she pulled Raziel through the room, she rammed Lucifer out of the way with her shoulder. 

Raziel was probably too weak to fight the persistent demon, so he didn’t struggle. Maybe Maze was right.  Maybe a night out would do him well. 

With sound the door closing, Ella approached. “I think girls will be fine here. This place has more security than Fort Knox. Can I catch a ride with the two of you?”

“Certainly, Ms. Lopez.” Lucifer clasped my hand in his and we walked toward the door. 

“Vlad the Impaler… Really?” I couldn’t help but be amused that the devil would stoop to such cheesy antics. 

“Come on, Chloe, where’s your sense of adventure. The Devil has to create his own fun somehow. Besides, I think you’ll find my propensity for roleplay exciting. Since I’ve given up all the goth maiden’s it’s you who will need to entertain the Dark Lord this evening. I do still have a business to run, and my public, they expect… a certain experience.” 

“No way. Lucifer...” 

Ella turned around before we reached the car. “Hey, you think we can stop by my apartment, so I can pick up a costume?  This sounds like a blast.”

“See, someone appreciates a little creativity.” Lucifer opened the door for me. 

“The Devil playing dress-up… I can’t make this stuff up.”

Ella placed her hands on my shoulders and leaned for from the back seat. “Hey Chloe, I have something you can borrow. I mean, the Dark Lord does need a goth princess.” 

“Yes, Chloe… Indulge me.” Lucifer grinned as he turned the key.

I mumbled under my breath, “Unbelievable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long. Going to try to give you a completion over the next few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever! I couldn't resist exploring the prompt. And I confess... I have not used a professional editor, but I have tried to make it as painless as possible. Also beware, this is a first draft. Anyone one who has ever written a novel knows it’s only in revisions that you actually know what you’re doing. Or as Neil Gaiman once said, that’s where you make it look like you knew what you were doing all along. So, this is not a revision. It’s straight from my head to yours. But it’s been a fun journey, so invite you to buckle up (I might be a tad bumpy) and enjoy with an open mind, of course. :) sundolyn@gmail.com


End file.
